I Am Nobody
by TheEpicBlueNinja
Summary: I am nobody. I have not heart, no emotions, and no memories...so what am I?
1. Number XV, Xina

Okay guys I've been driven to write once more! (Thanks to SWIRL3Y) So this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic so plz enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts Just Xina.

Setting: 358/2 Days

* * *

**I Am Nobody**

**Chapter 1**

**"Number XV, Xina"**

"Xmenas, has our newcomer arrived yet?" asked a certain scar-faced man.

"She will be here shortly" he replied.

"Are you sure about this, sir? I mean, what if the Royal Guard finds her. I think they know about her existence."

"Never mind that, Saix. They know none of her whereabouts therefore they will not find her," He turned from the heart-shaped moon known as Kingdom Hearts and looked at Saix. "And besides, she will be a great addition to the team. Her and her Keyblade."

Saix nods in agreement when he feels a presence behind him. He turns around to see the newcomer herself.

"Well look who has arrived." he walks over to her. "You look a lot like the princess. You will be number XV." Xmenas lifts his arm and transparent letters appear in front of the girl, they form into a name. "That is your true name." Xmnenas's hand turns slightly and a big transparent X appears in front of the name. The letters start to circle around until the letters stop suddenly. Xmenas nods "Your name will be Xina**[1]."**

The girl nods slightly her eyes dull and lifeless. "My name is Xina."

* * *

"Whoa!" I wake up suddenly to realize that my head is on the floor and my legs up in the air. I groan miserably. I get up and wipe the dirt off my clothes. "Another strange dream." I go to my closet and get the usual dark and gloomy clothes that every other member has to wear. I swear they couldn't think of brighter and happier clothes? "Man I gotta stop having these dream if I can't even figure out what the hell I'm dreaming about." I snapped to myself. Distraught I leave my room and go out to the long hallway. Heading to the main room called The Grey Area (Which makes the castle even more gloomy.) Well if you don't know, my names Xina. Like the other two new member, Roxas and number XIV I don't have any recollection of my former self. I don't remember ANYTHING and that is not a understatement. I think I'm 15 years old and I have brown chocolate skin with long black hair with blue streaks in them. I have shocking blue eyes but that kind of look like animal eyes because of the slanted pupils. I also have birthmarks(Or at least that's what I like to call them) on my cheeks in the shape of rectangles, that start from the bottom of my eyes and stops at my chin. I don't exactly know why I'm here, but all Saix told was that I was an important member and that I _needed_ to be here. Sure whatever that means... So I walk down the hall to see not only the dynamic duo, Roxas and Axel.

I smile and walk over to them. "Well well good morning Dynamic Duo."

"Will you stop calling us that." Axel yawned.

"Morning, Xina." was all Roxas said.

"Uhh Axel, I think you need to work on more of his personality." I pointed at Roxas.

"I think your right. Of course not everybody is like you, Xina" apparently I'm the first nobody to gain a personality and some sense in the second day I was created.

Roxas tilted his head slightly "Personality?"

I face palmed. "Dear god, never mind," I turned to face Axel who was still yawning. "Soooo got any ideas who my mentor is?"

"Why don't you go in there and find out." He said sarcasm in the tip of his tongue.

I scoff and walk away from them. "See you guys later."

"Later." Axel said.

When I walked in the Grey Area there were only a few people in there. Xigbar, sitting next to Saix, Demyx on the couch playing his Sitar, Larxene cleaning her nails, and Xaldin reading a book. Man, am I glad to go on a mission cause this place is sooooo boring! I walk up to Xigbar and Saix. Saix does not look pleased. "Your late." He glared at me.

"Well good morning to you too." I gave him a fake smile. Xigbar chuckles at this.

Ignoring my comment he continued. "You should not be slipping up on the first day. Keep this up and I will have to punish you," I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking. "I am assigning you to Xigbar as your mentor for the time being." I shrugged not too disappointed, Xigbar is an OK dude. "You two will be going to Twilight Town, leave when you are ready." We both nodded and walked away.

"Well look like its just me and you, Poppet." He smirked.

"Poppet? You mean, Xina, right?" I asked confused.

Xigbar laughed. "Nope, that's your new nickname."

"Then I'm giving you a nickname."

"Oh? Whats that?" He asked pretending to sound curious.

"Either Xiggs or Xiggy."

"I prefer Xiggs." Xigbar nodded.

"Fine! Xiggs it is!" I shouted.

He smiled and open a portal at the end of the hallway. "Here is where we will be going to Twilight Town," he stepped through the dark hole. "Follow me, Poppet."

I stepped through the dark hole...

I wished I live in Twilight Town. Its so peaceful and not in a boring way either. The sunset makes everything so...lively. The people talking among one another, laughing. The nice breeze we get every few minutes. The sound of the trolly train coming by. Kids playing...man I miss that... Wait! How can I miss something I've never had? I was snapped out of my thoughts when some kids had ran past me. A fat kid who wore a red shirt with some pants with spiky brown hair was last in the line. In front of him was a girl with a yellow shirt with cargo shorts was running also. And in front of her was a guy with a green shirt with pants with blond spiky hair. "Common Pence, better catch up or you'll be buying ice cream for us." said the spiky blond hair boy.

"Yea Pence C'mon!" Said the girl.

"Hold on Olette, Hayner! No fair!" said they boy named Pence. They soon disappeared over the hill.

"Hey Xiggs?" I tugged at his cloak.

"Yea?" He turned to me.

"Who were those kids?" I asked.

He started walking again and I followed him. "Those are the townsfolk, they live here."

"They do? Can they travel to different worlds like us?"

"No they can't and its best you stay hidden from them."

"Why is that?"

He stopped. "Look just follow the rules, okay? It will do you good, Poppet. In the meantime lets worry about the matter at hand."

"And that is?"

He pointed a gun at my head. "Your training. Now that we've gotten a tour around the place I think its time we see what kind of skill you have." he shot the gun, but the bullet hit the ground.

"My my your very fast." he nodded.

"Or you could just be slow." I did a back flip away from him.

"Psh, as if." he ran towards me with full speed.

Its been three hours since me Xiggs trained. I think I'm gonna die. Well that's until he said my favorite words I've been wanting to hear for three hours now.

"Alright that's enough for today, Poppet."

"THANK GOD!" I hunched over. He chuckled at this.

"Alright lets go RTC."

I turned my head slightly "RT-what?"

"RTC, it means return to castle. Remember that, poppet."

"Ohhhh okay, but umm..." I looked over me.

"What is it?"

"Can I stay for a little while longer?"

"Yea sure, just make sure you RTC, okay?"

"Sure."

The dark portal appeared in front of Xigbar once more. He walked to it, But then stopped. "Oh yea and Poppet?

"Hm?"

"You have a curfew." he laughed and walked through the portal. The portal disappeared behind him.

I smiled walking to the ice cream shop. "Suuuuurrreeee."

I got an ice cram of course. Its called sea-salt ice cream. I swear whoever made this, is a pure genius!

I was eating my Ice cream when I came across this huge clock tower. Something caught my eye at the top. I saw a red dot and a yellow one. Curiosity struck me, and so I decided to investigate. Of course I saw the Dynamic Duo.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked eating my ice cream and sitting next to Roxas.

"Uh, the question is what are _ you_ doing here? This is our chill spot, no girls allowed." Axel said.

"Right," I said ignoring his last words. "So this is where you go after work?"

"Yep." Axel said still eating his ice cream.

Axel was beginning to annoy me so I decided a different approach and started talking to Roxas. Boy, was I desperate. "Sooooo Roxas, how was your day?"

"Fine."

I groaned. "Awww man my day was killer."

"So how was your day with Xigbar?" Axel asked.

"Painful, we trained for three straight hours! And I didn't even have as weapon!"

"Hahaha, that Xigbar for ya! Hey, do you even have a weapon?"

I shook my head. "Yes, all Saix told me was that I got the Keyblade Like Roxas does."

This caught Roxas's attention. "You have the Keyblade?"

"Yea...well...no."

"I don't get it." Roxas said.

"Well I have the Keyblade I just can't use it yet for some reason."

"Eh lame." Axel came in.

"Shut up!" I threw my ice cream stick at him.

For the rest of they day I talked contently with Axel and Roxas. But at the back of my mind my dreams were still bothering me. They nagged at my very annoyingly and no matter how much I tried to forget about them they just keep coming back, like I should pay attention to them, but how can I pay attention to something I don't understand? And why is it that every time I'm around Roxas and Axel, especially Axel, I get this sense of nostalgia, like I've done this before and once again I don't understand this either. I sighed to myself but Axel and Roxas didn't notice. All these thoughts are giving me a headache...

* * *

**[1]** For those who don't know. The chick's name is Shee-na not Zee-na. You know like Shee-on(Xion) Just wanted to varifiy that.


	2. Memories

**I Am Nobody**

**Chapter 2**

**"Memories"**

"Hello? Anybody in here?"

A little girl of the age of 10 walks around the huge castle in Radiant Garden. The dark hallways are spooky for the girl, she does not understand why it is so quiet. Usually the castle is packed with tons of people.

"Ansem-sama? Where are you? My father need to talk to you, Ansem-sama?. Ienzo? Even? ANYBODY?"

The little girl walk around the empty hallways feeling lost and scared. She turns to a corner when she hears muffled voices behind a door. The little girl opens the door slightly to try to hear there conversation.

"Our experiment has progresses quit quickly." said the first voice.

"Yes it has." said the second voice. The person with the second voice paces back and forth, thinking maybe? The little girl does not know. Then he stops walking suddenly. "Someones at the door." the door opens wide. The little girl is shocked to see Even and Ienzo, but they look a lot different. Like Ienzo looked _a lot _older. And Even, his face had harden looking creepy almost. Both of there eyes have all but hatred, happiness left forgotten. "What are you doing here?" asked Ienzo, but the little girl runs for here life, not looking back. She keeps running until she runs in to man, a man she knows all to well, Xehanort. "Xehanort! These guys there out to-" her voice is caught by a hand around her throat. "You can be a great help to us, -**[1]**." Xehanort smiled evily. The little girl will never forget his face, his smile, his eyes. The look of darkness...

* * *

I wake up suddenly with a cold sweat, breathing heavily. "Whoa..." was all I could manage to say. Millions of questions started to race in my head. Why was Vexen and Zexion in my dream? Who was the girl in my dream and how was she connected to me? Last, who the hell is Xehanort? Distraught once more I got out of my bed, got dressed and left the room. I dragged my feet across the long hallway heading to the Grey Area.

"Morning Xina...Whoa, man do you luck rough today," Demyx came in with the same perky smile as always. "Had a rough night?"

"Yea, haven't been able to sleep well." which was true. Because of my strange dreams I had decided that I wouldn't sleep as much any more, but it left me with _huge_ consequences. My vision would blur in and out, my hair was a tangled mess, I had bags under my eyes, even my uniform was messed up because it was hanging off my body , and just walking across a room was difficult because it felt like someone had stuck a bolder in my back, because my body felt like a ton. Yep I was completely and utterly a mess. "Here, how bout I give you this," he handed me a potion. "That should help you out a little bit."

I took the potion and used it. In seconds every part of my body felt rejuvenated. "Thanks Demyx, I owe ya one!"

"Yes you do," he smiled to me. "Anyway you can find more of those when you travel to the other worlds." I considered this and I remembered what he had said earlier. "Okay Demyx, what do you want?"

"Haha you catch on fast!" his smile grew bigger. "I want you to pull a prank on Larxene she been being a Bitch lately." he simply stated. "Oh yea? And whats in it for me?" I asked. "I got some gear that will be worth your while." he nodded agreeing with himself. "I'll do it." I said happily.

"You will?"

"Yea sure why not? I mean you helped me out with the potion, I get to prank Larxene _and_ I get free gear, its a win-win situation!"

"Well when you put it that way..."

"Anyways I gotta go get to my mission." I skipped over to Saix. Saix had this angry look on his face as usaul. His face depresses me sometimes.

"I'm pairing you with Zexion today. You will be going to Hollow Bastion, leave when you are ready."

I nodded, a bit uneasy. I just dreamed of Zexion last night and so anyone could understand why I was uneasy, because even though I wasn't in the dream, the girl that was in it had some kind of connection to me. In other word Zexion had some kind of connection to me _before_ I came here. Frustrated, I stomped out and went to the dark portal, heading towards Zexion's destination.

* * *

I said so many bad word to myself as I walked around Hollow Bastion. 1. because I couldn't find Zexion _anywhere_ and 2. I was having this strange feeling that I've been here before, because for some reason I knew my way around here and I _know_ I've been here in my life! Yet even though I knew my way around here I still couldn't find Zexion. "This is some bullshit." I said to myself. I walked around some more and I noticed some 'familiar' people coming out of a building. And that when the flashbacks and the headache came...

_"Leon! Stop being such a jerk!"_

_"Yuffie, I wanna learn the Ninja way!"_

_"Cid, what does this button do?"_

_"Areith, I picked a pretty flower for you!"_

At this point I'm on my hands a knees on the ground. The people coming out of the building notice this and run to me. "Hey, are you okay?" one of them say. "Leon, I think shes in pain." ya think Yuffie? At this point, the headache and visions disappear, I get up form the ground. "Are you alright?" Leon asks. "Yea I'm fine!" I run away from them afraid more visions and headaches would come my way. Aw man, I was noticed even though Xigbar said not to be spotted. Leon and the others ran after me. Becoming desperate, I come across to huge double doors, I ran into the castle and closed the door. I listen for any footsteps, there were none. "Lost them." I said with a sigh. I walked down the hallways in awe, this place was _huge_! "Wait a second..." these walls, I've seen them before... They were in my dream! I gasp to myself, maybe I was getting closer to getting my answers. I turn around, noticing a presence behind me.

"Your late." said Zexion.

"The fuck are you talking about?" I snapped, I was not in a happy mood right now. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Well that's your problem, not mine."

I gripped my fist and greeted my teeth. I was trying my very best to keep my temper in check.

"In the meantime I got the documents, so I've saved you the trouble in staying here any longer."

Listening to his words my anger subsided a little. "You don't like this place either?"

"No I don't" he started walking, I followed. Thinking about the dream I had last night, I decided to ask him a question. "Have we met before?"

"Please, your stupid for even thinking that." he snapped.

For some reason I had this strange feeling he was lying. "Your lying." I told him. His body shifts uneasily, suggesting that I was right. "Like I told you," he continued. "We've never met before. So I got no answers for you."

"How did you know I had more then one question to ask you?"

He stopped and turned around, giving me a deadly glare, but I didn't care, I needed answers! Then suddenly, a bunch of heartless stops my chances of getting those answers, dammit! Me and Zexion both readied ourselves. This was going to be a hard battle for me considering, I _still_ didn't have a weapon, man when was this damn keyblade coming? A shadow heartless jumped towards me and I kicked it to the ground, then another one appeared I punched that one in the air. Zexion on the other hand, was knocking 5 of em in one fellow swoop. I still kicked and punched at them. Me and Zexion defeated all the shadow heartless, when a huge heartless came, a Shadow Stalker."Damn!" I said to myself.

"Xina, you got an spells?" Zexion asked.

"Yea I learned a few."

"Use them while I go close range."

"Right."

Zexion ran to the shadow stalker swing all that he had. But sometimes it would be hard to attack because the Shadow stalker had its little trick and it would disappear from our eyes and then it would go dark. "Thunder!" I shouted it hit one of the pillars on the stairs. The Shadow Stalker stammered out and that's when Zexion showed his wraith while I casted more spells, there was nothing else I could do. Zexion made one more swing which made the annoying Heartless disappear. "Alright lets go RTC." he started walking. "Aren't you tired?" I asked. "Please, Nobodies like us don't get tired." he snapped. "I beg to differ." I mumbled to myself.

I didn't bother going to the clock tower in Twilight Town today. I was to tired and to beaten up to barley walk and to make things worse the headache that came with the visions earlier had came back again, except there were no visions this time, just pain. I really needed to get answers from _somebody_ I was becoming desperate. Why was I having all these visions? Who were those people in Hollow Bastion and most of all who was that girl? It's the second day of work and I already wanna leave...

* * *

"Xmenas the girl is getting some of her memory back."

"What do you mean, Zexion?"

"When we went to Hollow Bastion, she had asked had we met before."

"It could be just mere coincidence." Xigbar came in.

"No, she knew I was lying."

"Let the girl have some of her memory back it might help her attain the Keyblade."

"You seem calm, Xmenas. Aren't you underestimating her?" Xigbar smirked.

"On the contrary. If she does attain too much of her memories then we simply erase them all again."

"I don't know." Zexion said unsure.

"Don't worry as long as the the Royal Guard can not find her and the princess, then everything will go according to plan." he smiled evily.

Xina really had no clue what was happening behind close doors...

* * *

**[1]** Okay do you guys remember at the beginning of KH 2 where the Nobodies stole photos of Roxas and stole the word too? Well its kind of like that in a way. You see, he said her true name and I don't wanna revile on the second chapter, so yea. PLZ REVIEW!


	3. I Hate You

Hahaha I nearly almost fell out the chair when I saw SWIR3LY's post. Yea I gotta stop eating so much candy. X3. I also wanna thank another friend of mine who helped me out (Grammar wise) Thank you so much!

* * *

**I Am Nobody**

**Chapter 3**

**"I Hate You"**

Today was gonna be a good. You wanna know why? Because I didn't have any of those crazy ass dreams last night, perhaps I was given a break today. That and I remembered me and Demyx's convo yesterday. I was gonna prank Larxene and I was gonna prank her _good_!

I walked into the Grey Area when I heard a sigh in the corner behind me, it was Demyx. "Whats up with you Demyx?" I asked. He sighed again. "I got teamed up with Larxene earlier today. Man, why does she gotta be a bitch all the time?" I laughed. "Cheer up buddy!" I patted his back. "Your awfully cheery today... Wait! Did you do what I think you did?" there was a loud scream heard in a far off room. "I think that answers you question." I smiled. Just then Axel comes in with a 'Wtf' look on his face. "Whats going? Who was that screaming?" Marluxia asked. Axel just shook his head. "When you see it, its self explanatory." he said and walked out of the room. Then Larxene comes in with blue hair. The room is silent no one even moves. Demyx has this shocked look on his face and grabs a camera from god knows where and takes a picture. Larxene snaps her head to the right facing us. "You," she said looking at Demyx." You did this to me..." I really hoped Demyx wouldn't rat me out. He didn't, but his expression showed that he was terrified. "H-Hey n-now, know need for violence" he put his hands up in defense. "I didn't do it."

"I am going to kill you!" she runs to Demyx, but I jump in front of her, making her almost hit me. "There's no need to attack Demyx." I said

"Do you have a death wish, Newbie? Step asi-"

"He didn't do it." I snapped. What the hell was I doing?

"Oh yea? Then who did?"

"M-Me..." seriously, what the fuck was I doing?

"Then you must _die_!"

For once in my life I was happy to see Saix came when he did. He looked at me then at Larxene, then looked away, but did a double take and looked at her again. "What did you do to your hair?"

"She did it!" Larxene pointed at me. I lifted my hands in defense. "Hey, Karma is a bitch." I said. This got her blood really going. Saix sighed and rubbed his temple. "I was hoping you two would get along and make your mission easier for you, but if you want it to be difficult then that's on you two." I tilted my heads slightly. "What do ya mean, Saix?"

"I mean you two have a mission together. I want you to go to Twilight Town again, track down a heartless, leave when you are ready."

Oh dear god. If I had known this sooner I would have done this prank some other time.

"What? You can't put me with her, after what she did to me?"

"What she did to you is of no concern to me. If you do not come back with the mission completed then I will punish _both_ of you." Saix had a warning tone in his voice and she argued no more. She turned around and faced me. "You are so dead!" she said with venom in her voice. "And you are so blue." I smiled brightly. I ran.

* * *

I ran all the way to Twilight Town. If there's one thing I hate more, its running. For some reason it puts me in a bad mood, which of course makes the situation we were in, worse. How were we gonna track down this heartless if we were to busy killing ourselves? I had finally stopped running because my lungs had felt like they were gonna collapse. Larxene wasn't too far behind, still with blue hair. This was one funny prank. "Hey Newbie! Ready to die?"

"I have a name you know. And no I don't want to die. We have a mission to complete and I don't know about you, but I don't wanna turn into a dusk." she considered this and thought about it for a minute. "I guess I can kill you later."

"Psh like I would let you do that."

We argued from that point on, flinging out insults left and right, telling each other that this was all their faults. Technically it was my fault, but I wasn't going to admit it, not to her anyways. And while we were arguing we were still looking for the heartless. How we were doing this was beyond me. Then a bunch of soldier heartless surrounded us. "Lets take em out." Larxene said. I kind of gave her a dumb look. She knew what I meant. "Oh yea I forgot you're worthless! You don't even have the keyblade!" She laughed and took care of the heartless. This made my blood boil. Who the hell did she think she was? My thoughts were interupted when a huge heartless we were looking for appeared. Darkside. I did what I do best, cast stupid little spells that barley work on even shadows. This pissed Larxene off to no end, she obviously didn't want to deal with Darkside by herself, but hey what could I do? She did say I was worthless, hehe. "Dammit! Why did you have to be worthless!" she struck Darkside a few times on the hand, not much but it was a start. He then punched a hole in the ground and shadows came out of the hole. I took out the Heartless, while Larxene took out the big man. Then raining balls of darkness fell upon us, I knocked those out too, wasn't a easy task though, but I felt strong in doing it. Eventually, the Darkside vanished, and we we're completely worn out. "You worthless piece of trash! Let me leave before you kill anymore of my brain cells!" Larxene stomped off. "What brain cells!" I shouted back. She turned around and slapped me in the face, I fell to the ground. "Know your place, Newbie! You are Number XV, I am Number XII! So who do you think is the strongest?" She pulled out one her knives and struck me in the face. My cheek bled. "I am!" she laughed and smiled. I clenched my fists until my hands bled as well. "_I hate you!_" I said. "I hate you too! Bye bye now." She waved and walked into the dark portal.

* * *

I walked to the Clock Tower feeling upset and defeated. Man, why was I so weak? I headed to the top of the clock tower and saw Roxas. Oh boy of all people its Roxas. "Hey Xina." he turned to me. Noticing my bloody hands and a scar on my cheek he jumped a little. "What happened to you?"

"Larxene happened." I sat down next to him and took out my ice cream. I noticed he had this worried look on his face. This surprised me. "Are you worried about me?" I asked. "Well yea, you are my friend. Aren't friends suppose to worry about each other?"

"Whoa whoa, hold the phone there! 1. Since when did you have a enough sense to form a sentence and 2. we are Nobodies, we don't have such feeling like worry. We don't have feeling at all, remember?"

He obviously ignored my first words and continued. "Yea but I can still ask if your okay, can't I?" he made a point there. "yea I suppose." I adjusted myself since my leg was falling asleep. "Well to be honest, I'm too tired, insulted and upset to talk about it, but I'm sure you'll hear about the story tomorrow. In the meantime, since you wanna call everyone your buddy, where's Axel?"

"I think he got held back at work, but I'll see him tomorrow."

I nodded. Me and Roxas watched the sunset when a thought came to me. I don't know why, but I thought maybe I should tell Roxas about my dreams that I've been having lately. "Hey Roxas, have you been having some strange dreams?"

"Like what kind?

"Its like your dreaming somebody else's dream, but it feels so real at the same time. Its a dream that you're not in, but somebody else is."

He was still for a moment, not sure how to respond to this. I sighed "Yea I figured you'd think I'm crazy."

"No, I don't, because I've had the same thing. It's happened to me too!"

For once I had respect for Roxas. He wasn't just a clueless Nobody after all. And yet he had this familiar air about him, like I talked to him like this before, not again with being familiar with everything and not know why!

For the rest of the day Roxas and I talked about our dreams and how it was connected to us. Even though both of us didn't know the answers, to our questions, it was nice to just talk about it. Just getting it out of my system...

* * *

Okay so, this was just a 'restful chapter' wasn't much dreaming or plot progressing, but the next one will be full of action! Thank you so much to the ppl who have supported me thus far even though its only the third chapter. You guys help me keep going! And have no fear I'm working on the fourth chapter a we speak so it won't take me long to post! HORRAY! The nxt chappie will b about Xina getting her Keyblade!


	4. Black Butterfly

**I Am Nobody**

**Chapter 4**

**"Black Butterfly"**

"Kairi! Come on, we have to keep running!" The little girl from before is running for her life along with her friend, Kairi. Unversed had seen them, feeling there strong hearts and wanted them. "I can't run anymore." Kairi stops, causing her friend to stop as well. "Please Kairi we must keep moving!" the girl pulls her friend and they continue running. They both scream and then a lady with blue hair with a keyblade comes out of nowhere. She ushers them to come to her and they do so, meanwhile the Unversed surrounds them. The girls hide behind her. One of the Unversed jumps to them but, somebody knocks it away. A short mouse appears. "Get them somewhere safe!"

"King Mickey!" the little girl shouts.

"Don't worry just follow that girl, she'll keep you safe! Get them out of here!" King Mickey shouts.

The blue haired woman nods and picks up the two girls by their waist. She puts them in a safe spot while she goes off to King Mickey to fight along side with him. The girls stand there at awe watching the two warriors fight. They fought with such elegance, they must be pros the girl thought. They fought the Unversed like it was nothing, like it was child's play. They were powerful the girl knew that much. She wanted to be like them, to be that powerful, so she too could protect the people she cared about. They finally defeated the last of the Unversed and the girls returned to the blue haired woman's side.

"My name is Aqua." the blue haired woman introduced herself to King Mickey.

"My name is Mickey."

"I sense light within these two girls. You think that's why the Unversed went after them?"

"You know, I think your exactly right. Lets join forces." King Mickey stuck out his hand, but a light engulfed Mickey and took him away.

"Mickey!" The little girl shouted.

"Don't worry I'll be fine!" the light soon disappears in the sky. Kairi looked at Aqua and gave her flowers. The little girl did the same and gave her a shell. Aqua was pleased by this as she was smiling brightly. "My name is Aqua." she introduced to the two girls. "My name is Kairi!" she jumped to her named. "And my name is, -" the little girl waved at Aqua. "Your both so sweet." but in the back of her mind she could sense darkness within Kairi's friend it was strong, but so was the light. Aqua was about to say something when Kairi's Grandmother called the two girls. "Before you go," Aqua tapped Kairi's necklace and then she tapped the girl's bracelet. "I have cast a spell on you. Whenever you are in trouble, the light will come and protect you both. Watch out for each other."

"Of course we will! We're best friends, right Kairi?"

"Right!" The little girls smile and wave goodbye, running to a worried Grandmother. They waved one more time before going home, Aqua waved back.

"Grandma, can you tell us the story again?" Kairi asked.

"Yea tell us, tell us!" The girl jumped up and down.

"Well alright. Once a upon a time..."

* * *

I wake up to hear the wind howling at my wind. My room is dark of course it's always is, considering its never daylight in The World That Never Was. I had another strange dream no doubt, but this time it was different. It was still a strange dream, yes, but it wasn't a bad one either. It was the same girl I had dreamed numerous times, but it wasn't like she was getting hurt, not this time anyways. The dream was about her gaining a new friend the little girl had someone to protect her. So, who was this Aqua person? And what happened to her? I suspected something had happen to Aqua because in my other dreams, no one was there to protect her. So what happened? I sit up from my bed a bit puzzled, maybe because of the questions I had, but even though I was puzzled I was...happy. The dream I had made me happy despite the question. Hopefully, my day will go alright so I can stay this way. Realizing that going back to sleep was futile, I got out of bed and got dressed. Yes I'm one of the few who actually changes before going to bed instead of sleeping in my uniform. Actually, I'm the only one.

When I walked in to the Grey Area it got quiet, as if Xemnas had just walked into the room, but it wasn't because of how much authority I had over them that they got quiet. It was because someone had told them about the situation I had with Larxene yesterday. This didn't surprise me because I know that people like Larxene don't keep their mouth shut when it come to something they did, like beating someone up. The only people in the room was Xaldin, Axel, Demyx, Vexen, Xigbar, and Saix. I'm starting to get the impression that Saix sleeps in this room. Xaldin and Vexen didn't really care and continued what they were doing. Saix gave me this disappointed look as to say 'Xina, you have failed once again'. Axel and Xigbar started chuckling. I had no clue what this meant. Demyx gave me no eye contact, but indeed walked up to me. There was an awkwardness about the air.

"Hey Xina? I wanted to just say um...thank you." he bowed still awkward.

I blinked. "Thank you?"

"Yea for helping me out. I owe you one."

"Yes you do." I smiled and stuck my hand out in front of me.

It took a minute, but he caught on "Oh! Here you go," he hands me some gear. I put it on and immediately feel strength run through my muscles. "Its strength gear. Every time you wear that it'll give a boost on your strength. Take this elixir as well." he hands me the elixir.

"Thanks Demyx!" I hug him tightly and leave not giving him time to respond to my hug.

I walk up to a displeased Saix. Is this man ever pleased? No doubt Saix will mention the mishap yesterday, hes never been the kind to 'beat around the bush'. And of course I was right.

"I heard about what happened yesterday." he said

"Mhm." was all I said.

"I will not allow fighting among the organization."

"Mhm."

Getting frustrated he snaps. "Just for that you'll be going on a solo mission to a new world!"

This caught my attention. "But sir you can't send me on solo mission! I don't have a Keyblade yet! How can I fight Heartless without a weapon?"

"Should have thought about that _before_ you pulled that prank. You'll be going to Wonderland. I want you to find Trickmaster. And do not come back until you've completed the task, leave when you are ready." Saix left, not letting me argue anymore. Has my day gone so bad in the matter of hours? I was just happy a few minutes ago. Now I feel like I've been just sent to hell, by Saix. If it was one thing I hated it was this Organization! I still haven't figured out why I'm here! Because everyone has a reason why there here. Saix had told I was here because I could help them achieve Kingdom Hearts, but how? How was I gonna achieve there, I mean, my goal? Why was obtaining a heart so special? What was the big deal? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Xigbar came over.

"Hey Poppet. What's with the face?"

I hadn't noticed, but I had this angry pissed off look on my face. It like i was gonna punch the next person who would talk to me. Except, I couldn't punch Xigbar. He was my teacher after all.

I sighed. "Nothing Xiggs just having a rough day is all."

"But It's only the morning."

"Exactly." I noted.

"Well I heard about the incident, yesterday." Ugh! When was everyone gonna shut up about this? Was it 'torture Xina til she cries day'? Cause that's what I was feeling right now, crying.

I looked at Xigbar, not sure how to respond. He realized I was going to respond and so he continued.

"Just know that everyone has their ups and downs. So hopefully there will be a day when you can get Back at Larxene," he chuckled to himself. "Would love to be there when the day comes."

I blinked, quit surprised. You see this was why I liked Xigbar. Not only did he had that relax and go with the flow attitude. He has had a positive attitude as well. Like he knew I would get back at Larxene one day. I gave Xigbar a thankful nod and got ready for my mission. I needed to prepared and complete this mission if I wanted to come back.

* * *

If I had a favorite world, this would not be on my list. This world, for some reason gave me a headache. The falling part was what annoyed me the most. It turns out I fell into what looked like a rabbit hole and I fell on my butt, _hard_. I got up very slowly afraid I might break my butt if I moved too quickly. I looked around. Man was this place weird. I was also very colorful and it started to hurt my eyes. I can see why the organization decided to wear dark clothing and have everything so dark maybe us Nobodies weren't exactly use to such bright colors? I was snapped out of my thoughts once again for the second time today, when a rabbit ran right between my legs causing me to fall on my butt again saying "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm here and I should be there!"

I piratically said every bad word their was in a dictionary as this crazed rabbit frantically ran to god knows where. I was seriously not in a good mood and the weirdness wasn't making it better. Then something dawned to me: Did that rabbit just _talk_? How in the hell can such a thing exist? A talking rabbit? My headache was getting worse and it felt like the room was spinning. I got up really slowly again and really looked around, making sure no more talking rabbits would make me fall again. I walked down the hall where the talking rabbit went to. This room was even more strange in fact, it was flat out _bizarre_. To my right side there was a chimney and a flower pot, but the flower pot was on the floor, like a sticker almost. To my left said, there was a table with a lamp on top with a couch sitting next to it. The couch had apparently been moved because it was revealing a hole in the wall. In front of me was a table and a chair. I walked up to the table and saw to bottles, I examined them. Something had caught attention to me in the corner of my eye I looked to that direction and realized it was a snoring door knob. After a short battle of decision, I decided to wake the door knob.

"Excuse me, sir?" sir? It was a doorknob for crying out loud!

The doorknob let a yawn before paying attention to me. "What is it?"

"Um your kind of too small for me to fit trough." Obviously! A mouse could fit through there it was so small.

"No, you are simply to big. Take one of the potions over there," he gestured at the bottles on the table. "It will make you smaller."

Considering his advice, I left him be and went over to the table and drunk the potion. Immediately I saw everything getting bigger. Thank goodness my clothes shrunk with me! As I walked to the sleeping doorknob again a bunch of Heartless surrounded me. "Damn! Why now?" I got into a fighting stance readying my fists and feet for some Heartless butt kicking. Immediately they all pounced on me at once, but I managed to throw them off my back. I kicked and punched 5 Heartless and I was getting fired up. No way a bunch Shadow Heartless were gonna keep me from my bed! That's when I decided to pull out my spells. "Fire!" a fire ball the size of a basketball landed in the middle of the floor it exploded, taking 10 Heartless. I was really catching on to this! My enthusiasm soon subsided when more Heartless appeared, this time it was Soldier Heartless. I gave them a 1-2 punch in kick to the face and body, knocking at least 4 at a time. I knocked the last remaining Heartless when collapsed on the floor. This was a lot harder when it was just by myself. Catching my breath I eventually got and walked to the sleeping doorknob. I tried waking it up, but this time it stayed asleep. Growing desperate I punched the doorknob with such force I ended up hurting myself more than the doorknob. I had gave up and walked to the hole in the wall. I kind of hesitated at first. Who wouldn't? There was a frackin' hole in the wall!

I walked into what looked like another room only it had scenery that looked I was outside. In other word the walls in the room were painted trees and clouds, but he bushes were real.I also heard birds chirping in the room, but I saw not one bird. This place was getting stranger and stranger as I walked to each room. As I walked more I heard yelling from another room. Walking to the direction I heard the yelling from I came across a huge woman.

"You!" she shouted at me. "You tried to steal my heart! Guards!"

Just then a bunch of cards wrapped around my arms and I can no longer move. "Hey what the hell is going one? I didn't still anything!"

"Like I'm suppose to believe you!" she looked over at her guards. "Put her in the cage."

They did just that, but they didn't do it nicely I slammed into that cage. "I don't even know who you are!"

"I am the Queen of Hearts." She said in a snarky manner.

The Queen of Hearts? Clearly this woman was oblivious that she was contradicting herself when she called herself that. She was the Queen of Bitches to me.

"You'll stay there until morning for your trial." She nodded.

"What trial? I didn't even do anything!" I shot back.

"Just be happy she's giving you a trial." A black of spade card guard said. "Usually its off with your head right away."

I gulped, off with my heads? The Queen of Bitches left along with some other guards, but the rest of guards stayed to block the cage.

It had been 5 hours now since I was captured or was it six? I couldn't really tell, time wasn't really helpful at the moment. Now what was I gonna do? How was I going to get home? I couldn't really go home anyway since I haven't find the Trickmaster. I bet no one would really miss me. There not suppose to anyway, we're Nobodies after all we have no emotions. I sighed to myself. How can everything had gone so bad so fast? I buried my face in my knees. Despite being a Nobody I felt like crying, but nothing came, no tears. That's when a vision flashed in my head.

_"Prayer is the greatest in life. Use it well." _

_"Thanks mama!"_

I snapped out of my thoughts after that. "Prayer is the greatest tool..." I said to myself. I might as well try it, what else could I lose? _Your life!_ I answered to myself, but I quickly pushed that thought aside. I sat on my knees and put my hands together closing my eyes. _I need help, please help me with my predicament. I can't give up now, I have to prove something to some people. Prove that I am not weak and I am capable of doing what everyone else can do! I want to see Roxas and Axel again, I can't just leave them like this! So please help me! _Slouched down from where I was sitting, feeling helpless.

Never did I think that I would get a reply.

_Call forth the Keyblade, Black Butterfly..._

A bright light popped in front of me. This didn't catch the guards attention because they were fast asleep, some guards they were. I gasped. The light soon faded a away revealing a black Keyblade. The Keyblade was great in length almost as long as my arm. At the end of the Keyblade had a scythe blade and it had markings of chains wrapped around the actual blade itself the markings stopped at the handle. Butterfly wings were on each side of the handle and at the end of the handle was a butterfly charm. I grabbed the Keyblade and felt power from it. I also could feel a dark presence a tingle in my brain that led to another room. I immediately swung the Keyblade or 'Black Butterfly' against the cage, this alerted the guards and they tried to stop me to no avail. After what seemed like 10 seconds a large crack was heard and the bars gave in. A 5 of hearts ran to me and with one swing it fell to the ground. I also realized that my spells had gotten stronger cause when I was using fire and thunder spells (which were the only ones I knew so far) they came a lot stronger instead of hitting on one opponent it hit others as well.

The tingle in my brain I had felt before came to me and it was still in the direction where another room was located. I ran in that direction and stopped. The presence disappeared and the room I had went into was kind of dark and somewhat spooky. There were a lot of vegetation in this room. Tons of trees, lily pads, and flowers scattered around and I walked a little more when I saw a purple striped cat in a tree.

"Hello there little girl." he had this creepy smile plastered on his face. He danced around until he got into another sitting position.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who are you? Who am I?"

"Don't play games with me!" I snapped, I was very impatient right now.

"Games? There is no time for games. Whats more important is evidence."

"Evidence?" then I had realized that the queen had said I was having a trial in the morning. "I get, I need to prove that I'm innocent. That I didn't steal her heart!" That cat nodded indicating that I had been right. "But how can I get this evidence?"

"What you seek is in the dark." the cat soon faded away without another word. But came back a few minutes later. "The Keyblade will guide you through the dark to get to what you seek. Have a nice day ." he left again leaving me confused. I walked around some more in the quiet and dark forest. I came across another hole in a bush and walked through it. In this room was a table and it was decorated, like there was suppose to be a party, but no one was there. Taking a breather I sat down on a huge pink chair as soon as I did a bunch of HP and MP orbs fell on the ground, and Heartless. The tingle in my brain came to me again when the Heartless appeared. So I could sense Heartless now?

"You guys never give up do you?" I said with a snicker. I was completely confident in myself now. I felt almost unstoppable. I took the Keyblade and ran to them. I was beginning to get use to the Keyblade as I skillful swung and struck the Heartless. It only took three hits to knock them out. I was also releasing my spells sense there were proving more and more how useful they were each time I fought the Heartless.

I was finishing the last of the Heartless and I had to sit down. Even though now I had my weapon it was still difficult to get rid of them. I had to give them credit they may be weak, but they're a pain in the ass when they're in numbers. After a short break I walked into the next room and I was back in the Bizarre Room, the doorknob still sleeping. I didn't walk far when I felt the tickle in my brain telling me a Heartless was near by, a big one. I got in fighting mode knowing the Trickmaster was near. And I was right because it showed itself soon after. It hadn't notice me as it roamed the room, but it knew I was there. Great! So I had the element of surprise on my side. I ran towards it and struck its legs with my Keyblade, but to no avail.

It didn't effective him at all so I decided to hit him in the upper body, but by this time it had notice me and had hit me a few time with its fire sticks. I fell to the ground, but soon got up and had another potion, I had five left. I ran to the table as fast as I could avoiding the firesticks and his feet. After a few cuss words and determination I got on the table. The Trickmaster tried to get me again, but I rolled out of the way. Then I jumped and struck him three times on the chest. It jumped back and then came back to the table. I jumped up to him again hitting him 6 more times to the chest. He fell to the ground and this was my time to go all out and I did just that. I went frenzy on him striking and hitting him as hard as I could. He got up again spinning his fire sticks which threw me off guard I got hit a few times with the fire sticks and quickly jumped away. I used another potion which helped out a lot. I got on the table again and jumped toward the Trickmaster once more hitting 6 times to the chest and head. He fell to the ground and I pounded on him again this time using my magic as well.

The last hit to the head proved to be fatal because he soon disappeared. A huge heart floated up to the sky. "Wonder where that goes to? I'll ask Saix later, but I need to do one more thing before I go." I looked at a pink box that had appeared. I looked inside and saw a Shadow Heartless inside, but it didn't move. "So you're the one who was trying to steal the Queen's heart." I smiled and walked back to the court.

"You let her escape! You fool! Off with your head!" she said to a card guard. "Find that girl and cut her head off! She has not found her proof!"

"You're wrong." I popped in front of her. "Here's your proof." I dropped the box on her desk. "Enjoy! I disappeared."

I walked away with a huge smile on my face. I felt really accomplished. I giggled when I heard a huge scream behind me and I continued to walk to the portal that led me to the castle.

"I did what you told me Saix." I said.

"Impressive. Perhaps you're not weak after all."

"Thanks...I guess." he nodded. "Um, I got a question."

"What is it?"

"Every time I hit a Heartless a would float up to the sky, why is that?" I asked.

"Those hearts go to Kingdom Hearts."

Understanding I nodded. "Oh! So my job is to collect heart?"

He nodded.

"And there's another thing, every time a Heartless was near me I got this tingle in my brain."

"S you can sense Heartless now?" He asked. I wasn't sure if he was interested because he didn't show it, but then again he never shows emotion to begin with.

"Yes, is that normal?"

"Not exactly, but its your unique gift."

"Unique gift, huh?" I Nodded.

"Correct. Now get some rest for your next mission tomorrow." I nodded. He didn't to tell me twice.

I walked straight to bed, exhaustion nagging at my body. I was going to get some much needed rest...

"The girl has gotten her Keyblade." Saix told Xemnas. He paused for a minute before continuing. "She has the ability to sense Heartless now."

After a minute he responded. "Thats good, but," he turned facing Saix. "We still need more hearts."

"Perhaps we should pair Xina with the other Keyblade wielders?" He suggested.

Xemnas mauled over for a moment. "Perhaps your right." he turned back to the heart-shaped moon. "With three Keyblade wielders it won't be long before we achieve Kingdom Hearts..."

Sorry guys for such a late post. It's kind of hard writing stories and having to do three projects at school. DAMN U PROJECTS! Anyways, this is the longest chapter I have written in this story (11 pages) also another reason for the late post, but I'll try to post a little faster. Oh yea one more thing, HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN WEEKEND AND GIVE ME SOME CANDY CUZ I'M NOT GOING TRICK OR TREATING LOL!


	5. The Keyblade Wielders

**I Am Nobody**

**Chapter 5**

**"The Keyblade Wielders"**

I awoken in a good mood today. One reason was I had no dreams to disturb me. Another reason is I had finally gotten my weapon, my Keyblade. I was no longer worthless, I was no longer weak. I could finally prove to the Organization that I was strong just like the rest of them, that I could kick butt just like the rest of them! I felt like my Keyblade and I were Brothers -er- Sisters-In-Arms. Yes I did believe that my Keyblade was a female as weird as it sounds.

I got out of bed and did my morning routine before leaving my room. As I was walking through the hallway I spot Axel. Axel has this look on his face I recognize all too well. The look saying he wants to annoy me today, dear god. I walked past him, trying to avoid him, hoping he would leave me alone. Axel walked right past me, the look still plastered on his face. Then he said something that is taboo in the name of Xina.

I could hear the smirk in his voice "What's up, Zee-na."

I stopped mid-walk and turned around. Then I ran towards him and slammed him up to the wall so fast, he didn't see it coming. I talked through my teeth stopping myself from yelling in his face. "Say that again." I absolutely _hate_ it when someone pronounces my name wrong. It's like you're just trying to piss me off. So many people get it wrong I just can't help but get mad and beat you up.

Axel's smile only grew wider. "Nice power up. So it's true you do possess the Keyblade."

I only tighten my hand around his collar. "So you've heard."

"It almost seems like you're capable of staying in the Organization after all." he kept smiling.

My response to Axel's words was a punch in the face. His body went limb and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Xina! What did you do?" I turned around to see a worried Roxas. Axel came to, and he was moaning in pain.

"He got on my nerves and I simply punched him in the face." I nodded as if it was the right thing to do.

Roxas went to help Axel up. "Ohh my head." was all Axel could say.

"He's hurt bad." Roxas said.

"So?"

"Xina!"

"Bagh! Fine I'll help him."

Roxas and I helped Axel to his room. I almost threw him on the bed, but Roxas said otherwise. So I put him gently on the bed. I was about to leave when Axel grabbed my hand.

"Look Xina, I'm sorry I was only joking."

"No you weren't."

"Your right I wasn't joking, but I am sorry."

I snatched my hand away. "Whatever." I walked away. Roxas gave Axel a disappointed look and walked out of the room with me. Me and Roxas walked through the hallway silent. Until finally, Roxas decided to say something.

"You know, Axel's-"

"Don't start Roxas. I know he is you best friend and you're only defending him and all that but...I just don't wanna talk about him right now."

Roxas only nodded and remembered something. "Oh! We have a mission today."

"We?"

"Yea, you, me, and Number XIV."

"But I thought Saix only allowed one or two man cell when we do a mission?"

"Well we're special, remember?"

I thought about that for a moment. "You're right."

The Grey Area was quiet as there were only two people in the room. Number XIV, and Saix. We walked up to them. Number XIV still had her hood on, only showing her mouth and nose. Saix had this annoyed look on his face. Hey, didn't Axel just walked from that direction? Maybe they had a argument? I pushed Axel out of my thoughts to listen to what Saix had to say.

"You three will be working together today on a mission. You're on recon today, but you still need to knock out your daily Heartless. You'll be going to a new world, Halloween Town. Leave when you are ready." We left quickly. One because Saix looked like he was going to snap any minute and two we didn't really need anything else, but our Keyblades so we were already geared up.

* * *

I completely understand why they call it Halloween Town. This place defiantly had a spooky aura to it.

It was night time with the moon just as shiny as the sun. Their were jack-o-lanterns, and spider webs, and bats flying around ever where. Now I can easily get scared, all you have to do is jump and say boo! And that's what these three little brats did. Only instead of saying boo, they threw bombs in our faces. I was about to go after them when Roxas stopped me.

"It's not worth it."

"The hell it is!"

"Ummm Xina? Roxas is right." someone said quietly behind me. I turned around to see Number XIV.

"Did you just talk?" Roxas gave me a warning shove, but I kept talking. "And how did you know our names?"

She recoiled from my voice and continued on. "Saix told me..."

Realizing I accidentally snapped at her, I apologized.

"My name is Xion." she took off her hood and I almost gasped. She almost looked like the girl in my dreams, Kairi. The only difference was her hair was black. I turned to see that Roxas who had the same expression. Was he thinking the same? I could tell Xion was kind of uncomfortable by our stares.

"Umm we should continue on our mission, yea?" I said.

They both nodded and we continued walking. We ended up walking through a gate which led to the Town's square. In the middle of the area was what looked like a fountain, but it instead of blue water spewing from the faucet it was green water instead. This place was defiantly creepy and it was dark. I hid behind Xion and Roxas. They didn't seem phased at all by the spooky town. Then a really quick white figure flashed in from of my face. I nearly screamed, clunching on Xion's shoulder. She cringed and I let go of her shoulder. The white figure flashed in my face again and this time I really did scream and I fell to the ground. The white figure kept circling around and I felt an anxiety attack come on, and I didn't even know a Nobody could even have one of those.

"Xina, calm down." Said Roxas.

"Calm down? What is it?"

"I think it's a ghost dog" Xion replied.

"GET IT OFF ME!" I screamed, anxiety hitting its major point. The dog eventually left heading to what look like a graveyard.

"We should follow it." Said Xion.

"Are you cray? Follow that thing into the graveyard?"

Roxas put his hand on my shoulder and shook me a little to try to snap me out of it. "Xina its alright. We're here with you, your not alone." Roxas said with stern eyes. My only response was a nod and I gotten up to follow them to the graveyard. As soon as we entered the graveyard I felt that feeling I got when Heartless are near and sure enough a bunch of heartless popped out. All three of us pulled out our Keyblades, destroying the Heartless. It only took us three swipes and the Heartless would be gone. But the problem was there were to many of them. Like the more we defeated, the more would come back.

"Ugh where are these Heartless coming from?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know, but they must have a ringleader some where." Xion said.

"And chances are if we defeat the ringleader we defeat all of them!" I said

We all nodded and ran to the second part of the graveyard. I didn't even get a chance to go through the entrance as I was grabbed by the ankle and pulled the opposite direction I was going to. I could only shout my partners names, they turned around in horror as I was being pulled away from them. I heard them shout my names as I was no longer visible to their eyes. As I was being dragged I turned to face the thing that took me. What was grabbing on my ankle was a claw, a huge claw. I looked up to see what this monster was. It was a Prison Keeper. I heard about this monster from Xiggs. He said these guys can be really tough when it comes to magic and if he captures me it'll have figara and it'll use it against Xion and Roxas, because it would be a matter of time before they would find me. Or would they? We Nobodies have no emotion, so they shouldn't care if I get capture, right? I pushed that thought aside, hoping that I was wrong. Becoming desperate I hit the claw that was wrapped around my ankle with my keyblade, but its only response was its claw wrapping tighter around my ankle to the point where it was breaking skin and drawing blood. I cringed, trying my best not to scream. _No! I can't give up! I am apart of Organization XIII! If Roxas and Xion won't save me then I'll save myself! _I didn't even get a chance to do that because I was thrown into the cage. _Crap! Now it knows figara! _I tried hitting the cage with my Keyblade, but to know avail. I even used spells, but that didn't work either. As long as I am in this cage I can't do a single thing!

"Xina!" I heard someone say.

"Xion? Xion is that you?" I shouted. I saw two dark figures in the distance and knew that they were my friends. They were here to save me!

"Hold on Xina will get you out of there!" Roxas shouted.

Despite my delima at the moment I joked, "No, no take your time."

Roxas jumped up and slashed its head about three times while Xion slashed its legs and used her spells. This worked for about a god minute until the Prison Keeper began to get frustrated and started using new moves, my moves anyway. It started using Fiagara and that's when things started taking the turn for the worst. Roxas was hit with one of the spell and he was out for the count.

"Roxas!" both me and Xion shouted.

"Go see if he's okay!" I told Xion.

Xion went over to Roxas. She bended down to hear his heart beat. "He unconcience!"

"I thought about this for a moment, creating a plan, a plan I didn't exactly like. "I'm sorry to say this, but it's all up to you now, Xion. You gotta defeat this thing so we can go help Roxas!

"I can't do this by myself!" Xion shouted, frighten.

"Yes you can! I believe in you!" The idea of Xion fighting this thing alone disturbed me greatly. I wanted to help her and Roxas so bad, but I couldn't do anything behind this cage. To not being able to help a friend, it bothered me. Even so I believed in her.

Xion only nodded and began attacking the Prison Keeper, using spells and hits. It tried to swipe her with its claw, she dogged by jumping, but the claw hit her a few times. She got back up and attacked again. It kept trying to hit her with its claws and it hit her again, I could tell she was fatigued. Even so as the Heartless kept using the same attacks again and again, Xion began to doge more and more, predicting its moves. Xion, despite being fatigued hit it harder and faster and soon the Heartless fell. The bars of the cage disappeared and I fell on my butt.

"Ouch!" I said rubbing my butt. Xion collapsed on the floor and I ran quickly to her. "Here take this." I gave her a mega potion that not only healed her, but myself and Roxas as well. I heard a groan from Roxas and ran quickly to him, Xion followed. "Are you okay?" I said a bit worried.

"I think so..." he slowly got up.

"I think that's enough recon for one day, ya?"

Both Xion and Roxas nodded in agreement. We all RTC'd without a word, not sure what to sat to each other. Apparently an idea popped in Roxas's head as he had stopped suddenly. "Hey lets all go to Twilight Town and get some Sea-Salt ice cream."

"Great idea comrade!"

"Comrade?" Roxas's he titled slightly indicating he was confused.

"Comrade...um...it's like another word for partner or friend!" I said.

"Oh okay," he nodded and then turned to Xion. "Do you wanna come?"

"Um, sure." was all she said.

* * *

We all went to Twilight Town and each got Sea-salt ice cream, but once again there was an awkward silence. Roxas decided to break to silence. "So what do we do now?" he asked licking his ice cream.

"Well," I came in. "we get to know each other!"

"How though?"

"Um, we talk about each others past?"

"But none of us remembers our past." Xion came in.

I slouched. "Your right." then a thought or more like a topic came to me. "Hey Roxas do you remember the dreams I told you about?"

"Yea? Do you still have them?"

"I haven't had one recently, do you."

"Same here."

"What dreams are you talking about?" Xion asked.

I tried to explain my dreams as best way as I could, Roxas had done the same.

"The thing is," I began. "Its like my dreams are from the past, but I never experienced them before, but they feel so real."

"Same here." Roxas nodded.

"I have dreams too. I dream of the beach and it's waves. It's so real I can almost feel and smell the ocean water." Xion said.

"Your dream doesn't seem weird like ours though." Roxas said.

"But the thing is, I've never been to the beach." said Xion.

"Now that's weird." I said.

"What's weird?" Said a voice behind us.

"Axel? You okay to walk?" Roxas asked.

"Yea I'm okay."

I got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Xion asked.

"I'm going back to the castle, see you guys later." I walked away.

"See what you did Axel!" I heard Roxas say.

"What?"

I only kept walking. Yes I was still pretty pissed about what happened this morning with Axel. I hadn't quit forgiven him yet. Even so that familiar feeling lingered every time I was around him, but I never met him. I also realized I got the same feeling with Zexion, Xigbar, Xaldin, Leaxus, Vexen, Saix, Roxas and now Xion and what is up with her looking like Kairi? Ugh some many questions, so little time...

* * *

Fanfiction's being a bitch and won't let me update so I couldn't put the rulers on the last chapter like I wanted to, so sorry if the end of ch 4 was kind of confusing. AND SORRY AGAIN FOR UPDATING SO LATE! THE STORY WILL BE UPDATED SOON! And for the sneak peak of ch 6, its featuring **drum roll **THE ONE WINGED ANGEL! Oh yea btw my b-day past last wedsnday on the 8th. SO IM SIXTEEN NAO! YAAY!


	6. The Onewinged Angel

**I Am Nobody**

**Chapter Six**

**"The One-Winged Angel"**

From now on whenever Xina has a dream it will be in Italic (Don't know why I didn't do this in the first place, but oh well =)) Enjoy.

_"Mama! Mama!" said the little girl. She was running around her house frantically trying to find her mama, but she was nowhere in sight. A loud bang was what brought her here in the first place. She was scared that her mama was hurt so she went out to search for her, alone. There was a thud coming from one of the rooms, the girl ran to that room as fast as she could. She hesitated before opening the door. Her feet were glued to the floor she couldn't move as to what she was seeing in front of her. The room was torn into pieces. Wallpaper ripped, pictures and mirrors smashed, the bed was in pieces, but the little girl wasn't looking at all that, she was staring at what was lying in the middle of the floor, her mama. Finally the girl moved, but she ran to her mom._

_"Oh my god! What happened?" the little girl shrieks._

_Her mother struggles, but puts a bloody hand on the little girls face "Please, -, you must run before he finds you. Please my dear child run!"_

_"But mama," the girl began to cry. "What about you? I don't want you to die! Where am I to go?"_

_The mother gives her daughter a weak smile. "You will go to the Outer World. Find your father, he will protect you along with the Royal Guard."_

_There was a loud slam, coming from outside the room. It caught both Daughter and Mother's attention._

_"He's coming, you must hide, -!"_

_"But mom-"_

_"Hide!"_

_The girl hesitates, but the pleading look on her mother's face told her to move and so she hid in the closet. Just seconds after she hid, a man came into the room. He was tall and muscular. He wore all black and his chest stuck out of his shirt. He had long silver hair and he had one wing coming out of his back. But the girl was not paying attention to all that, she was paying attention to the long sword that pointed to her mother's neck._

_"What do you want!" despite being weak she spat out._

_"The child, where is she?" he said._

_"What do you want with her!"_

_"I want her power."_

_"Her power?"_

_He moved his sword closer to her neck. "Will you not tell me?"_

_"No, I will never let you-" she was cut off from the sword piercing through her neck. The girl puts her hands on her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Despite all this she keep her breathing steady to not make noise for it was so quiet you could hear the flies flying around her mother's body. There was a long pause before the man began to move again. He knew she was in this room and it was matter of time before he found her. He walked slowly to the closet and slowly opened the door. The girl's eyes widened she was scared stiff and could no longer move or think._

_There was a sadistic smile on his face. "Found you..."_

_

* * *

_

I jolted out of bed and was about to scream, but I stopped myself. The sheets and pillow were covered in sweat, I was breathing heavy and I was shaking horribly. I was a wreck a complete and nervous wreck. _I need to get out of here!_ I thought to myself as I got out of bed as quickly as I could.

I couldn't really tell you what time it was in The World That Never Was because it's always night time, but I could say it was pretty late because no one was in sight. I decided to go out in the balcony to look at Kingdom Hearts. All my time I have been here I have never really _looked _at Kingdom Hearts. It was awfully big I could tell you that! I still don't understand what's special about Kingdom Hearts, but Saix worships it like it's his god. Looking at Kingdom Hearts didn't make me feel better, I was still sweating and shaking from my dreams. I heard footsteps from behind and to be honest it startled me to the point where I almost fell off the balcony (Because I was sitting on the edge of it) a arm grabbed me and pulled me away from the edge.

"What the hell's wrong with you Xina? You trying to kill yourself?" said a worried Axel.

"It's not my fault you scared the shit out of me to my death!" I snapped.

He was about to say something else, but stopped when he saw my face. "You don't look so good."

"Ya think? I just had a rough night, Okay? Just some bad dreams..."

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?" he seemed interested now.

"As I just said, bad ones!" I snapped.

"Hey, don't snap at me I was just trying to help!" He snapped back.

"Fuck off." I yelled.

"Look, just tell me about the dreams!"

"Who are you my dad? Get out of my face!"

"Fine if you want to be a cranky bitch, then be one!"

"Cranky bitch? Takes one to know one! You are a complete asshole!"

"How can I be an complete asshole, when you just said I'm a cranky bitch!" He was playing games with me now, and I was really getting pissed off.

"Dammit Axel I don't have time for this!" I began to shake again.

Axel gestured his hand. "Come on lets go back inside."

"Get away from me!"

"Xina..."

"I can't...I can't" I found myself whimpering and stuttering. Axel looked really worried now, but I didn't care I ran back in my room and locked the door.

* * *

The next morning I felt like shit. I said nothing to no one, not even to Xion, Roxas or Demyx and I always said something to them, but today I was just not in the mood. It was like there was a cloud hanging over my head covering up my happiness. The dream I had last night replayed over and over in my head. I tried to get it out of my head, but it just kept coming back. I dragged myself to the Grey Area to get info on my next mission I also got some more items for my next trip. Axel was standing next to Saix and I knew immediately what was going on here.

"Your pitching me with him?" I said.

"Problem?" I knew arguing with Saix was a lost cause so I only crossed my arms and sighed. "Anyways you're going to another new world, The Coliseum. You got recon again, leave when you are ready."

"Whatever." was all I said. I created a portal and walked through it, I didn't care if Axel followed me or not I just wanted to get this mission over with.

* * *

Okay words to describe The Coliseum: Hot, dry, windy, dry, deserted, dry, and did I mention that it was dry? To make things worse I was wearing this hot and heavy cloak! The place looked like a desert to me and in front of us was a huge building.

"This place is hot!" Axel said.

Usually when I'm in a good mood, I would have replied on that comment in a sarcastic manner, but today all I was doing was sending glares at Axel. He noticed and looked on nervously trying to ignore my death glares.

"Um, lets split up and scout the place. You take the inside, and I'll take the rest out here." Axel said

"Fine"

I walked in to the building. It was in a small room. To my left was a block and two trophies, a green one and a blue one. On the other side of me was a yellow and red one. They were trophies for different events. The next thing I noticed was a short (man maybe?) standing in front of me, he hadn't noticed I was here and when he turned around he nearly jumped out of his skin, or was it fur?

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

"The door" I pointed at the door.

"Are you the champion who I'm suppose to be training?"

"Uh, yyeeaaaa." I lied. Saix and Xiggs have always told me to keep a low profile when I'm in other words and to follow along on what's going on. So yea that meant I had to lie in order to scout the place a little further, because behind the man was a sign that said 'Keep Out' and something told me this little man wasn't going to let me waltz in either. So I had no choice but to lie.

"Alright then," the man clapped his hands. "Let's get started! Oh and the name's Phil."

"I'm Xina."

"Okay first ya gotta train so you can be prepared for the games!"

"Train, huh?"

"Yea," he pushed into the doorway that led to an arena. "Just knock out those boxes under the time limit, will ya?"

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yep that's it! Well, you think you can handle it?"

"Of course!" I said a bit excited.

"Oh yea one more thing, I got two words for you: Never Give Up!"

"But that's three words." I said confused.

"Just get going!" He snapped.

Okay so I had 30 seconds to knock out 10 boxes, sounds easy right? WRONG! It took me three tries to succeed! At first I tried just hitting them with my Keyblade, but that took too long and I ended up running out of time before knocking all the boxes out. Then I went for a different approach and I used spells. It only took one hit to knock them out, but the problem was I would run out of energy before defeating them all. Okay so three times the charm. On the third try my adrenaline started to kick in so I used both spells and hits to knock out all 10 boxes in 20 seconds.

"Not bad, kid. A little shaky, but not bad." Phil nodded, impressed.

"Thanks!" I said with a big smile.

"Alright the games start in 10 minutes so you go and get prepared."

"Yes sir!" I nodded.

I decided to go outside again and get some fresh air. I was feeling a lot better now and my mood had lighten a little, well that was till I saw a certain red head appeared.

"Hey, Xina how's it going?"

"Great." I said monotone.

He looked at my badge that said I was participating in the games. "So you're in the games too?"

"Hold the phone! What do you mean by 'too'?"

"I'm in the games too!" he said with a smirk.

"You better hope we won't have to fight each other." I snapped.

Axel had that nervous look on his face again. "I doubt it. We have to finish all the cups first then there's the Platinum Cup."

"Fine." I said as I left.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to finish the cups!"

"All in one day!"

"Yep that's my challenge for today!" I started running to get back with Phil. When I got back inside Phil looked really busy.

"You ready, Kid?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" I said excitedly.

"Okay I got one word for you: Good Luck!"

"But that's-"

"Get going!" He shouted.

Okay so the Phil and Pegasus Cup was pretty easy, I had no problems getting through the ten rounds. I was really getting pumped and excited until I got in the Hercules and Hades Cup. The Hercules cup I had a little trouble with because of the flying Heartless like the Blue Rhapsody, Red Nocturne, Yellow Opera, etc. They kept hitting me with their spells and I wasn't quit use to that. Plus they were really quick so I missed sometimes when tried to hit them, but I eventually got through the Hercules Cup even though it took me a little longer that I had wanted it to take. The Hades Cup was a really problem because of the big Heartless like the Fat Body and Fat Bandit. There were like five of them against me and there bellys would block my hits so I had to hit them from behind, but other Fat Bodies and Fat Bandits would get me from behind and let me tell you, it got really frustrating for me, but like Phil had said 'Don't Give Up' so I didn't. I ended up restarting the Hades Cup THREE TIMES until I finally passed.

I stood in front of Phil drenched in sweat, but I still wanted to keep going.

"Okay kid, you got one more Cup and that's the Platinum Cup."

"Is this one difficult?" I asked.

"Very, in fact no one's passed it yet."

"Awesome." I smiled.

"Well it seems like you're all done." Said a certain redhead.

"Oh so I see you have finished." said Phil.

"Uh-huh, just got finished."

"Well then you both can enter the Platinum Cup!" Phil exclaimed.

For the first time today I wasn't upset to find out that Axel was joining me. To be honest, I needed the extra man power. Was I ready to forgive Axel? I wasn't quit sure, but I wasn't as angry at him as I was this morning.

We both entered the arena once more, but this time it was quit dark. The only light we had were the torches flickering on each sides of the arena. Both me and Axel looked confused, nobody was here. I got that tingly feeling I got when Heartless were around, but there were none in sight. So maybe I could sense evil things around me? I wasn't sure, but there was this evil aura all around and I suddenly regretted joining the Platinum Cup.

"Axel I got a terrible feeling about this." I said silently.

"What'cha mean? Are you getting scared, Zee-na?" there was a smirk in his voice.

I was to scared to respond to the 'Zee-na' part. "Axel I'm serious. Maybe we shouldn't do this..."

I felt the evil aura shift, it was now up above our heads. I looked up to the sky and saw a huge light kind of portal. A beam of light from that portal shot to the ground and a man appeared.

"Well hello." Axel said with Sarcasm.

"This...isn't...happening..." I said slowly.

"Hey you okay?" Axel asked worried again.

"That guy...he's was in my dream..."

"Your dream?" Axel seemed terrified now for some reason, but I couldn't understand why. I on the other hand, really wanted to get out of here, but I couldn't move. My feet were glued to the ground just like the girl's. The same fear that ran through her veins in my dream, ran through mine. I understood completely what she was going through. I was experiencing it right now.

Despite all this I wanted to ask him a question. "What is your name?"

There was a long pause before he responded. "My name is Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth? What kind of name is that?" Axel asked.

"Tell me," I continued. "Why did you kill that little girl's mother!" I was shouting now.

"Xina..." Axel looked really confused AND worried.

"By little girl I'm assuming your talking about the Princess of the Outer World. Are you from the Royal Guard? I killed her mother because she didn't give me what I wanted." he said.

"No, I'm not from the Royal Guard. I don't even know what that is, but you said you wanted her power. What power?"

"That girl possess great darkness in her. She could use the power of darkness. She could use the darkness in people's hearts and use it against them, she could also use it for her own free will. I wanted that power for myself." he walked a little closer to me and Axel and pulled out his sword. He also got into a fighting stance. "It's interesting though. The same darkness I felt in her, I can feel in you."

As soon as I blinked my eyes he was right behind me. Axel had pulled me out of the away just time when the sword hit the ground. Axel had shook me a few times to wake me up. I finally pulled through and stood up. Fear was replaced with anger now. I was angry and I wanted revenge! I pulled out my Keyblade and started striking(or tried to) Sephiroth. I got a few hits in, but he then pushed my away with his fire blast. That's when Axel came in using his Chakrams. It was a matter time before he too was blasted away. So me and Axel tried a different strategy Axel had Sephiroth in the back and I had him in the front and we both would hit him simultaneously. That worked for about five minutes until he had a new trick up his sleeve. Sephiroth would teleport to different parts of the arena. So it was getting difficult to hit him and doge him. He then would move so fast that we couldn't see him anymore and hit me 10 times before I was able to get out of the way. He was doing the same with Axel as well. I used a mega-potion on both me and Axel, but this was still a difficult battle. I then started casting spells while Axel attacked him. This also worked until he casted a spell where a bunch rocks would attack and then huge explosion came afterward. That spell took a huge number on us well mostly Axel. Axel blocked the spell so it wouldn't hit me. So that caused him to get hurt really bad, to the point where the next time he had gotten up, he had fell down again and didn't get back up.

"Axel!" I shouted. I tried getting up, but my legs weren't working with me anymore. Even though Axel had blocked the spell I still got hurt anyway. "Axel please get up! Please! Don't leave me by myself!" there was a desperate tone in my voice now.

"Xina..." Axel groaned.

In the meantime Sephiroth was getting really close to me. "Now I can get what I wanted and take over the world." He said.

"No, I won't let you."

"That girl's mother said the same thing before I killed her."

I looked up to see that same sadistic smile on his face that I saw in my dream. That's when something came over me. A dark ball formed between me and Sephiroth. He noticed it right away. There was a burning sensation that swept over my body and I could no longer control it.

After that everything went black...

* * *

When I finally came to, I was in my room again. I wasn't alone, Axel was there.

"Axel? What happened?"

"Huh? Oh nice to see you finally awake." he smiled.

I shifted on bed and felt something cold and hard on my hand, I picked it up. "What's this?"

"Xion left if for you. It's a shell."

"Cool!" I put it up against my ear.

"Do you really don't remember what happened?" Axel asked.

"No? Do you?" He didn't respond. "Tell me Axel!" I demanded.

"Some other time. I need to go talk to Saix, later." Axel had walked out of the room before I could say anything else.

* * *

"Axel what is the meaning of this?" Saix said not very happy.

"It's about the mission me and Xina went on." Axel said.

"What about it?"

"She unlocked her Heartless Form."

"What set her off?"

"I don't know. I was knocked, but she was a completely different person when I came to." Axel said.

"Did she regain any memories?"

"No, not that I know of." Axel lied

"Remember what I told you Axel. If she regains any memories we must erase them, otherwise she will be working on her own free will."

Axel tightened his fist. "I understand..."

"In any case, if she has unlocked her Heartless Form she soon will be able to control the Heartless as well. Everything is going according to plan..."

Why did Axel lie? Because he didn't want her memories to be erased, because that would mean she would be a mindless zombie again. Axel didn't want that. Xina reminded him so much of his old life and that girl...

* * *

OKAY so yea there was a hint on Xina's power and what she can do with them. I don't have much to say right now cuz it's almost 12 and I'm very sleepy. In the meantime plz leave a review that helps me out a lot! Oh and a hint for ch 7: CASTLE OBLIVION!


	7. Castle Oblivion

**I Am Nobody**

**Chapter 7**

"**Castle Oblivion"**

It had been a few days before I was able to get out of bed. When I had first woken up I had energy, but as time passed on, I was so drained I couldn't even get out of bed. Xion and Roxas had come almost every day to keep me company. Even Xiggs and Demyx came by a few times, but no Axel. I asked Roxas what was going on with him and all he said was that he was doing a lot of missions and didn't have any time to visit. I speculated this and figured he was just ignoring me, but I needed answers! Something had happened between the fight with me and Sephiroth, but I can't remember anything, I'm not even sure who won! Anyways after the few days of being in prison, I was finally able to go on a mission again. So I went on a mission with Xion. Our mission was to go to Twilight Town and knock out a certain number of Heartless. It didn't take us long to complete it so we were heading to the Clock Tower to meet up with Roxas when Xiggs appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Poppet, you need to RTC. Saix wants to see you."

"Me? Why me?"

"I don't know. He just said you needed to get back to base ASAP."

I sighed and turned to Xion. "Tell Roxas I won't be there today."

"Yea, sure. You just be careful this time, Xina." Xion had a serious look on her face.

I smiled to assure her. "Don't worry it won't happen again." I walked back with Xiggs to HQ and headed towards the Grey Area. I saw once again that Axel was with Saix. "And again, you're pitching me with the redhead.

Saix ignored that comment and started. "You're late."

"Well I was on a mission." I said.

Saix's face darkened a little. Axel had his signature smirk. I guess he enjoys Saix's frustration. "Can we get on with the show now?" Axel said.

Saix's glares were now turned to Axel. "This is an important mission. Failure is not an option."

"What's going on?" I asked.

His eyes now faced me. "It seems that we have some rats in our beloved Organization that are trying to take over it. I want you and Axel to dispose of them."

"Who would be stupid enough to do that?" I asked again.

"That is, what I want you two to find out."

"So when does the mission start?" I asked.

"Actually," Axel got off from the wall. "The mission already started. We're kinda late to be honest."

"Why are we late?"

"Because…..um….I slept in…"

I facepalmed myself. "Are you serious? You slept in and made us late."

Axel gave a nervous laugh.

"Since you're late, how about leaving now." Saix came in.

We both nodded and walked through the portal. There was an awkward silence between us. I could tell from the corner of my eye that Axel gazed at me from time to time, but he wouldn't give me direct eye contact.

So I decided to ask my questions "Axel can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me what happened in our last mission?"

Axel's body grew tense "What ya mean? You won the fight and end of story."

I had won the fight? "Yea but, wouldn't I have some recollection of this?"

Axel turned to me "I don't know you tell me?"

"Don't you dare turn this on me?" I snapped. Then I took a deep breath and continued. "Look Axel I have the right to know what happened to me. It happened to _me_ after all, not _you_!" I said sternly.

Axel had thought about it, as if to choose his words carefully. "You…changed…" was all he could come up with. I could tell he knew more, but wouldn't say of course.

"Changed?" I questioned.

"Yea like you was a different person. You weren't yourself when you fought Sephiroth. You were a lot more scary and darker then you usually are."

I thought about this for moment. "So did I kick Sephiroth's ass at least?"

"More like scared him off. He's still alive and that won't be the last time you'll see him either. He looked pretty pissed off when he left. So what's the story between you two anyways?"

"I had a dream about him, killing some girl's mother." I said softly

For a split second there was a look of hurt, like he knew exactly what I was talking about, but the faster it came the faster it left. I wanted to say did he do know more, but I figured I had enough answers for one day.

"About those dreams," Axel said. "Don't mention it to anyone else, okay?"

"But why?"

"Just follow the rules it will do you good."

Haven't I heard that line before? "Try again, Axel."

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "It's just….not normal, okay?"

I had started to say that Roxas and Xion had these dream as well, different they may be. But I decided against it considering it wasn't really my place to say that. Plus if what Axel was saying is true, that it wasn't normal for us Nobodies to have these dreams than I would have been putting Roxas and Xion at risk.

Axel notices my silence and nudges me on the shoulder. "We're here."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the huge building before us. This castle was huge! But like always I had a familiar feeling about this place, like had been here before. It tugged at my brain slightly like I had to remember something from here. There was also a pang of sadness, intuition had told that something sad had happened here. But of course I was confused as ever, like always. The building itself looked kind of creepy. It was kind of torn apart in away, like it was destroyed before and this is what was left of it. When we entered the building it was all white. There was absolutely no color what-so-ever and I cannot stress that enough. The place was as plain as our headquarters.

I looked around the place in awe. "This place is huge!" I said my voice carried on throughout the hallway making a echo.

Axel smirked at my comment, but then got serious. "Stay focused. We gotta snuff out the rats remember?"

I nodded to Axel. "I remember."

We walked further down and up some stairs. Everywhere we went was the same, white walls. I swear our headquarters is more appealing then this! We finally came across a door and walked through it. I'm telling you that nothing is worse to look at than Larxene's face and hair which was….green? What the hell? I had started to say something, but Marluxia cut me off.

"Ahh, you're finally here."

Axel gave a nervous laugh. "Yea. Sorry we're late."

"And I see you brought our newcomer." Marluxia said looking at me.

"It's nice seeing you again, Marly." I smiled. Larxene spat to herself as if trying to get my attention. To be honest, Larxene had caught my attention the moment I entered the room with her green hair. I still don't know the situation with that. Did Demyx prank her again? No it couldn't have been that because I would have heard about it by now. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Marluxia started explaining the mission.

"Xemnas wants us to capture Sora and take his memories."

"Why is that?" Vexen asked. I hadn't even known he was here, which creeped me out a little.

"If we take his memories then he will become useless that and I can shape Sora however I want him to be."

A certain light bulb lit up in my head and I paid attention to Marluxia's words. He said 'I' instead of Xemnas. This made me conclude that Marluxia was the rat in the Organiztion.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Axel asked interested. I guess he picked up on Marluxia's words too.

He pointed to a girl in the corner sitting in a chair. I hadn't noticed her when I entered the room, I guess because she was wearing a dress. She had a neck-length of blond hair and wore white sandals. She also had dark blue eyes similar to Roxas's. Her head was low not responding to the world around her. Marluxia walked up to her, she jumped when Marluxia touched her shoulder.

"This girl will make it happen, won't you Namine?" she didn't respond, but there was look of fear on her face "I will be luring Sora to this castle very soon. Is there any questions?"

I shot my hand up high like I was in school. "Question, why is Larxene's hair green?" there was a low growl coming from the direction Larxene was standing. Axel on the other hand was chuckling trying to keep low from Larxene's ears. Marluxia couldn't really was respond to this question. Vexen laughed as well which was creepy in my standards. Then another question popped into my head and I figured everyone would get a kick out of this. "Why is the creepy scientist with us?" I asked pointing at Vexen.

"Why you brat! I'll have you know that my presence is needed on this mission.

"I hardly believe that. In fact your very presence makes me uncomfortable." I said bluntly. I could tell Axel was enjoying this because he was laughing under is breath, trying his best not to laugh out loud. Larxene and Vexen leave the room, their faces red with anger, or at least pretended to be.

"Do not worry about them, Xina" Marluxia came. "In the meantime you're on guard duty. Do not let that girl out your sights." I nodded. He then looked at Axel. "Axel, I want you to stay here for further orders."

"Hehe sure."

Marluxia then opened a portal and walked out. Axel leaned against a wall and turned to face me

"You sure have a death wish talking about Larxene and Vexen like that."

I smiled at him. "I guess you can say that. So I assuming that Marluxia is the rat behind all this?"

"Your assumption is right."

"So what do we do?"

"Will just play along for now and maybe will find some more rats along the way." Axel gave a mischievous grin.

I turned to look at Namine again. She still had that depressed look on her face, I wonder why? For some strange reason she reminded of that girl Kairi. Maybe it was because of the eyes. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a voice

_Xina you must stop this!_

I jumped a little and looked around the room.

What the….hell….?

* * *

Yay I finished a chapter lol. Sorry if this one was a little shorter than the rest. Posted a day before Christmas eve, nice. O MI GOSH I'M GETTING SPIRIT BOUND AND LAST SACRIFICE FOR CHIRTMAS!1 ALONG WITH THE HUNGER GAMES I'M SOOO EXCITED! I finally get to find out what's going on with Rosemarie Hathaway and I get to be introduced to Katniss! Oh yea a sneak peak of the nxt chap: The Introduction To Xina's Somebody! And more on Xina's Heartless form! MERRY CHRTMAS EVERYBODY! :D


	8. The Heartless Form

**I Am Nobody**

**Chapter 8**

"**The Heartless Form"**

I was sent to another world or another place. I couldn't tell all I knew was that everything around me was white. In front of me was a girl and she looked oddly familiar, maybe because she looked like me almost. The only difference was she didn't have the blue streaks in her hair and her hair was shorter. She also didn't have the rectangular birthmarks on her cheeks and her pupils weren't slanted like my mines. Other than that she looked like….me. I find this really weird.

The girl decided to speak first. "Hello." She said softly.

"Who the hell are you!" I snapped. "And where the hell am I?"

"I can't talk for long. This castle, it's interfering somehow." She looked around.

"You didn't answer my question." I said sternly.

"Well, to make a long story short, my name is Nia and I'm your Somebody." She said simply.

"My Somebody? What the hell is that?"

"The other half of a Nobody. I'm your true self."

It suddenly dawned to me as to what she was talking about. "Ohhh….so those dreams-"

"-Were my memories of the past." She smiled.

It was quiet for a few moments and I got a good look at her. She really did look a lot like me, but unlike me she had bags under her eyes. She looked tired and worn, but tense and nervous all at the same time. She looked around the room some more as if it was fascinating to her. _How long has this chick been looking for me?_

She turned to face me again. "Years."

I jumped, startled. "How did you-"

"I told you, I'm your somebody, your other half. Your memories are my memories and vise versa." she looked down from where she was standing. "But I must say, your the only reason why I exist right now."

I puzzled. "I don't understand, shouldn't that be the other way around? I know what we are. We're shells of our former selves." I said copying the words from Xigbar.

"Your right, but in your case and mines it's different." She walked closer to me but I still held my ground not really trusting Nia. "You see, ever since the incident in Radiant Garden I've grown very weak and without you I will remain this way, but if you come with me I'll get stronger, same goes for your powers."

"But I'm not weak nor am I getting any weaker." I said defensivly.

"True you've gotten better with your powers, but still..." She faded off looking sad.

"What?"  
"If you get destroyed I'll die too...So you must come with me!" She shouted.

I looked at her feeling sympathetic. I truly did understand her side of the story, but still... "I can't come with you." I said finishing my thought.

"Why not!" she snapped. Now I understood where I got my anger from.

"I can't...leave my friends...I can't leave...not yet." I said

"But Xina! Bad things will happen if you stay with the Organization! You'll lose your friends if you stay!" I gasped taken aback from this. "Also you'll disappear too!"

"Are you saying this for yourself or for both of us?" I asked

"Huh?"

"Are telling me this just so I'll go with you, or do you care about me that much?"

"I care about you Xina!"

"You don't even know me!"

"Xina you are me! No one knows me better but me!" She shouted. I was quiet after that, not sure what to say. After a few agonizing moment I spoke. "If you know me so well then you should trust me..."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me stay here a little longer. I can't leave my first big mission just yet." I smiled. "Plus my friends, I at least wanna say goodbye to my friends and make sure they'll be okay before I go."

She nodded finally understanding. "Then you'll come with me?"

I nodded. "Of course and I promise you Nia I won't die before hand."

She smiled "Watch it Number XV, I just might hold you to that." she looked around her as if somebody called her. "I must go now."

"Will you stay in contact?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but Xina be mindful that the Organization is not you friend. I know that you got some good friends and keep them very close to you, but the rest of them, do not trust!" Nia began to fade out a little. "6 of them know me very well, keep a open eye for them."

"You mean they know who I really am?"

"Yes." she faded out more,

"But how will I know which ones?"

"A dream will come to you the next time you sleep." She was completely trasparent now. "Until then, Xina." She smiled one more time before disappearing.

"Until then, Nia..."

I woke to find myself on the floor and a very worried/pissed off Axel. I also saw a very startled Namine as well. What the hell was going on while I was with Nia?

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay?" Axel asked.

"Ummmm…yea..just kinda passed out." I said with a nervous grin.

"PASSED OUT? YOU PRACTICALLY FELL OUT OF NOWHERE AND STOPPED BREATHING! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU WOULDN'T RESPOND OR ANYTHING, PASSED OUT MY ASS! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!"

At this point I crawled in a ball like a defenseless puppy. I wouldn't had never expected this from Axel. I mean yea I would have figured he be worried, but he just downright went psycho. He was literally pacing back and forth and looked like he had paled. He was as white as a sheet and his hair was messed up. That and he blew the F-bomb in my face like he was a pro. I kept looking at him, not sure what to say, pretty much startled. He finally stopped pacing and took a deep breath.

"Y-you just started grabbing your head like you had a headache and you started talking to yourself and you just fell out. You stopped breathing for like 10 minutes. I didn't know what to do." He sat on a chair and put his hands on his head.

For a moment I had consider hugging him, but that would have been weird. So I just patted his shoulder and forced him to look at me. "I'm okay now. You don't have to worry anymore." I smiled at him. He didn't seem convinced, but nodded otherwise. Then something very scary popped up into my head. "Did anyone see me!"

"I was going to ask for help, but they haven't came back yet." He smiled. "So no, they hadn't see n you."

I sighed in relief. The last thing I needed was Marly and the others to see me sleeping on the job. They'd probably think I'm weak and kick me out of the mission. I do not want to deal with an unhappy Saix up my ass. For the first time I really payed attention to Namine. I had totally forgotten she was in the room. She was staring at me, which was kinda weird because it looked like she understood. Like she knew I was with Nia when I passed out. Thoughts aside I could feel Marluxia's and Larxene's presence getting nearer and straighten up just before they entered the room.

"So, how are things going?" Axel smirked, returning back to his old self.

"Everything is according to plan. In fact Sora is in the Castle as we speak." He turned towards me. "Somebody needs to give him the cards so that he can navigate through out the place." Marluxia handed me three blue cards. They had different pictures of places I didn't recognize.

Larxene spoke in disgust. "Are you serious!"

"Is there a problem Larxene?" Marluxia asked, turning his attention to her.

"Hell yea theres a problem! She pathetic! Shes not even strong enough to be in this organization let alone on the mission. If anything you should let me go first!" she said with grin.

Larxene has insulted me on a number of accounts and usually I would respond with a witty comeback, but this time I couldn't think of none, because she was right or at least I thought she was. That and I was to distracted from the random encounter from Nia.

"I can handle this task." I said in a low voice. Rage was all over my face, I practically sent daggers to Larxene with my eyes. If looks could kill.

"Please, bitch what you need to do is go back to wherever the hell you came from!" Larxene snapped. She walked up to me, face inches from mine. "You are worthless piece of trash. Without that Keyblade you would be dead by my daggers." Just as she said that she sliced me with her dagger. My head snapped in the opposite direction, blood on my cloak.

"Larxene what the hell are you doing?" I heard Axel say, but that was all I heard, because after that a very cold sensation swept over me. Like I was walking in a freezer. My vision blurred, but I was still aware of my surrounding. My vision focused and I saw that I had a completely different outfit on. It was a black dress that stopped at my mid-thigh. The dress wrapped around my neck and exposed my shoulders, showing a heartless mark and nobody mark on each shoulder. The blue highlights were no longer in my hair, my hair was pitch black and a little bit longer maybe? The rectangle-shaped birthmarks on my cheecks now reached to the top of my hairline to my neck. And my eyes turned from blue to golden. I also felt something on my back, they were wings! I turned my attention to Larxene who looked kind of scared.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The darkness..." I said as I pulled out my Keyblade. The Keyblade itself also transformed. Instead of one spike at the end of it there was now 2 spikes and the wings that formed the hilt turned golden. I pointed my Keyblade in Larxene's direction. "I am no longer letting you insult me as you did before, this time your gonna pay!" I ran at her at full speed. She barley blocked it and she fell a few inches staring wide-eyed at what just happened. She ran to the left, pulled out some daggers and threw them at me. One struck me on the shoulder and lightning came out of it. I felt nothing. Instead I pulled it out and broke the dagger. For some reason I was concience the whole time. I didn't fall out like I did with Sephiroth. I was fully aware of my surroundings, but my body moved on my own. I had no control over it, but I didn't want to stop myself either. Larxene needed to be taught a lesson as corny as it sounds. I'm tired of her thinking I'm weak. Both Larxene and I decided to use close range combat. When she would kick I would punch. When she would use her weapon, I would you use the Keyblade and counter attack. She jumped back a few feet away, breathing heavily. Larxene was getting frustrated. Every attack she used so was failing. Plus on top of that she was getting fatigued, and I havn't broken a sweat. I just stood there. Emotionless, no facial expression what-so-ever. This irked Larxene greatly. As this all was happening. A constant question popped into my head: Where was all this crazy strength coming from? Could it be from the encounter with Nia. Or is this a rerun with my fight with Sephiroth?

Larxene charged once more. I blocked, dogged, counter-attacked. Her anger was flaring and so was mines. I was at the point where I didn't want to deal with this anymore. So I simply grabbed her neck and pushed her against the wall, my keyblade hoisted at her chest. I all my senses were focused on Larxene so I didn't notice Axel with his chakrams, Marluxia and Vexen with there weapons and Namine in the corner, shaking.

Axel walked up to me slowly. "Xina, put Larxene down now. " he said sternly

I tunred to Axel and then threw Larxene across the room. "There I put her down." everyone stared at me in disbelief. I left the room to go look for Sora...

As I walked around the white infested halls I spotted a boy in red along with a duck and dog. I stopped infront of them.

Sora took his fighting stance and drew his Keyblade. "Who are you?"

"Number XV, Xina." was all I said.

_Xina don't do this! Don't hurt Sora!_

I gasped taken aback from the voice's shouting.

_Please Xina control yourself!_

The voice soon faded away after that and there was silence. Sora still took his fighting stance as well as Donald and Goofy. I ran at my lightning speed without warning. Sora didn't see it coming and was struck to the floor. He banged agaisnt the wall hard. Doanld use magic to stop and Goofy was using his shield to block my oncoming attacks. Sora soon came to and ran towards me with Keyblade in hand. I grabbed his wrist anf kicked him in the stomach, sending back a few feet. Donald cured him and both him and Goofy charged at me. It didn't take long to knock them out. As soon as they made contact with the wall it was clear they weren't getting up. Sora's anger flared when he saw his friends hurt. "How can you do this? Doesn't it bother you? Hurting someone else?"

I only blinked, as if he never asked the question at all. I ran towards him again, but something strange happen. As I was about to strike Sora my body began to feel heavy. And it seemed as though as if I was hesitating to strike him. This left a huge opening for him and he hit me in the stomach with his Keyblade. The attack hurt a lot. I was sent back across the hallway. The same three cards flew out of my pocket. The form I was in no longer was there, it decintergrated off my body. My body felt worse now. It felt like gravity was against me. I was literally crawling back to Axel and the others. I totally forgot about Sora and the others. I just wanted to be somewhere safe. As soon as I got back into the room. I fell to the floor. I could hear voices around me, but they soon faded away as I fell into a deep sleep...

Sorry guys for such a long update. Hope you guys are still with me! The nxt chap will be out nxt week hopefully!

Chapter 9: Falling and Dreaming.


	9. Falling and Dreaming

I really appreciate the reviews and ppl putting my story in ur fav list! THANKS A BUNCH!

* * *

**I Am Nobody**

**Chapter 9**

"**Falling and Dreaming"**

_I'm falling..._

_I feel so warm...I feel safe..._

_Why should I feel this way? It's so dark, so why do I feel so comfortable? The darkness is my friend._

_No no that makes no sense...the darkness is evil, its not my friend..._

_**BECOME THE DARKNESS!**_

I jumped from where I was laying on gasping for breath. I was really cold and shaking. Something I was all to familiar with. I had another bad dream. "But if I had a dream, then why does it still feel like I'm still in the dream?" I said out loud. I looked around. There wasn't anything around me, it was completely black, yet I felt at ease. This I consider very weird! Somehow I learned a lot about Nia's personality from the random encounter I had in Castle Oblivion. I remember two of her biggest fear and that was Sephiroth and the dark. You would think I would have the same fears right? Wrong, I wasn't afraid of the dark at all in fact I liked it, which again is weird.

I decided to get up and walk around. As I walked around a light appeared in front of me and decided to walk towards it. As I did, the light began to get brighter and brighter to the point where I had to put my hand over my eyes. When I finally went through the light I looked around and saw that I was outside. The building in front of me was huge and it looked oddly familiar. To me, it looked like a nice version of Hollow Bastion. Birds singed around me, flowers bloomed every corner of the building and they smelled really nice. The whole scenery had a positive vibe to it. I was jolted out of my thoughts when I saw Nia.

An overwhelming happiness came over me. "So you came after all." I smiled.

She returned the smile. "My connection to you has gotten stronger since our last encounter." she sat down on a near by bench. "Plus I figured you would need some guidance to this dream."

"Hm, I see." I sat next to her on the bench. "So where are we anyway?"

"This is what Hollow Bastion use to be, but at this time it was called Radiant Garden."

"Radiant Garden?" I asked. So I was right this was Hollow Bastion.

I tear fell down on Nia's cheek. "Yea..."

"Why are you crying?" I asked beginning to panic. I only met this girl once yet I feel a strong connection to her. I might even say I consider her my sister.

She wiped the tear away. "Its just...I miss this place so much. I have so many good memories here and horrible ones but mostly good. And this where my mama was born and...died." more tears rolled down her face. I wanted so badly to cheer her up, then a thought came to me. "You know those guys, one of them Leon I think his name is, is trying to fix it."

"Leon and the others?" a smile broke on her face. "I hope they restore back to the way it was." she looked up at the sky. "Maybe even Sora could help."

"Sora?" an instant light bulb popped into my head, though I couldn't figure out what for.

Nia gets up from the bench. "Come on follow me."

I got up to follow her. We ended up walking to what looked like a courtyard. I saw three people there. A girl , and a tall blonde man. I got a better look and saw that it was Nia in her younger years, but I didn't recognize the man.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That is Ansem the Wise. A man I respect greatly and still do." Nia smiled. "Hes a great friend of my dad, there almost like brothers."

I looked at the younger Nia, she looked so happy and healthy looking, but the Nia now looked very tired and stressed, she looked as if she hadn't eaten in a while either.

Nia started to walk towards the building's gate. There, I saw two guards standing near the gate, and they looked like Lexaeus and Xaldin.

I gasped. "That looks like-"

"Dilan and Aeleus." Nia finished and left me confused.

"No, there names are Xaldin and Lexaeus."

"Yea, there _nobody_ names. There _ true _names are Dilan and Aeleus.

"Well I'm calling them Lexaeus and Xaldin, cause that.s how I know them as."

Nia gave me a look, but continued, "The were once guards to this huge castle, and good ones too."

I looked at the younger Nia. She was happily socializing with the two, making fun of there serious faces. It made me happy as well, seeing Nia at peace, her life simple, oblivious to the world around her. Suddenly a thought came to me, would my life continue to be as simple as it is now? Or will it all go down the drain, like Nia's life? I felt a wave of anxiety come over me, Nia noticed within that split second.

"Come on, we need to continue before you think yourself to death."

I wanted to laugh, but decided against it when I saw a familiar face. As soon as I saw the simple eye patch and scar, I knew who he was. "Xiggs..." I said in a mere whisper. "Oh my god..."

"Please tell me your not close to this guy." Nia had a stern look on her face, telling me she did not think highly of this guy.

"He's my mentor how could I not?"

She groaned. "Oh no" I gave her a confused look. "Never mind it now, I'll explain it more later."

I wanted so badly to know now, but something told to heed her advice. We went inside and walked down some stairs. The place was spotless! It was bright as well, defiantly the exact opposite of what the castle looked like now. We entered a room that looked like a lab. Test tubes and papers were scattered all over the place in a messy fashion. There were shelves filled with jars. I looked inside the jars and immediately regretted looking.

"Whatever you're thinking is inside that thing, you're right." Nia said.

I gave a nervous laugh. "I forgot you could read my mind."

We walked further into the lab and encounter other people. It was another man with long blond hair, he wore a lab coat and he was pretty tall. Next to him was a little boy, he also wore a lab coat, he had blue hair that was cut short in the back and long in the front, cover his left eye. Next to the boy was Nia, she also wore lab coat and it appeared as if she was helping them on some kind of experiment, pouring some kind of green ooze inside a test tube. When I finally got a closer look at the trio, I recognized who the other two people were. It was Zexion and Vexen! Then I did a double take and looked at Vexen. He looked less...creepy!

"Vexen must look pretty ugly now." Nia said.

"He's not exactly ugly, just creepy. And Zexion looks so cute." I said.

"I looked up to those two when it came to academics. I even had crush on Ienzo." she smiled to herself, then it quickly faded.

"Ienzo, huh?" I said looking at the trio again. Making sure Nia wasn't deep in her thoughts. "So what's Vexen's real name?"

"Even." She said.

Of all names a child could have they chose Even.

Nia started to giggle. "I know its a weird name for a person, but you get use to it after a while.

"Not me, cause I don't call him that and if I do I might get in some trouble."

"You have a point. Let us continue."

We walked down a long dark hallway and at the end of the hallway was a door. I could feel Nia's anxiety and my curiosity got the best of me. So I opened the door. I didn't understand why Nia was so wound up. The guy standing in front of me looked familiar, but there was so much hatred radiating off of Nia, it kind of scared me.

"Nia, whats going-" I cut short when a hand wrapped around my neck. The man lifted me up by my neck and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Don't worry it all be over soon." he smiled.

I shut my eyes hoping it would be all over, but instead it made it all worse. Screaming filled my ears, making all my hair stand up in the back of my neck. The hand was still wrapped around my neck and I could barely breathe. Pain soon followed. It devoured my body to the point where I couldn't stand it anymore. It was pain, lack of air getting to my lungs, screaming, crying, laughing all happening at the same time...and then a second later it stopped. I was surround in darkness once more. I felt somebody next to me and immediately jumped.

"It's okay, it's just me. Calm down." Nia said.

I was breathing heavily and sweating. "Calm down! What the hell was all that?"

"I'm sorry Xina when I saw his face, I just kind of...lost it." she shook her head.

"Who the fuck was that?"

"Xehanort..." she with hatred. "He is Xemans's true form, well that's not even his true form, but will get into that later. Right now we have a serious matter at hand." I nodded calming down. "Those six people that I just showed you, know who you really are. They know what you can do and what your capable of. You make one false move and they'll destroy you. It may make a dent in Xemnas's plan, but he's willing to do anything for his master plan to continue."

"But what was all that just now?"

She looked at me. "Your creation."

There was silence. I really did take in all that she told me, but, "I don't believe you..." I said finishing my thought.

"Excuse me?" her eyes were wide with shock.

"I don't believe. I think you're just making this all up so I can go with you!"

"But the Organization's using yo-"

"Shut up!" I interrupted her. "You're just manipulating me so you won't disappear!" I got up, but didn't look at her eyes. "Well you know what, disappear! See if I fucking care! The Organization's all I got, there like family to me and your not going to take that away from me!" I shouted.

"Xina..." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Get me out of this dream, NOW!" Nia wanted to say more, but she held her tongue and snapped her fingers once.

I woke up and realized I was on the floor. I put my hands over my face. I was in despair, confused and hurt I didn't know what to do anymore.

"So your finally awake."

I nearly jumped "Axel..."

For some reason I've been able to tell how he's feeling just by looking at him, even though he believes he doesn't have emotions. He looked angry, but also sympathetic. He didn't look at me either "You were talking in your sleep again."

It dawned on me that he I probably said something that he noticed, but how? He wasn't apart of the dream which meant he had no connection to Nia, or did he? It kind of made sense considering I always had this familiar vibe whenever I was around him.

"It must have been a bad dream, you were pretty shaky. It was a good thing I kept you away from the others, you could have gotten yourself in trouble."

I tried so very hard to make sense of what he was saying. But after what had just happened I was so out of it. I also remembered the fight with Larxene. Where did all that power come from? And what was with the side-effects?

"You know even though you did a good job in giving Sora the cards, Marluxia's thinking about sending you back to the castle."

Now this caught my attention. "What?"

"You could have blown our cover by getting captured, you almost killed Larxene, and you forgot _our_ mission and that is to snuff out the rats! How the hell am I suppose to do that if your passed out most of the time?" he shouted before calming down.

"Its not like I want this to happen..." I whispered. Axel had a sad look, but it suddenly went away. I got up. "I'm going to fix this!"

"How?

"You'll see!" I walked down the hallway and went into the room where everyone was. Larxene gave me a death glare and Vexen lifted a brow, but I quickly ignored them and head straight to Marluxia.

"Ah just the girl I wanted to see." he smiled.

Everything that I was about to say pretty much stayed in my head. "Huh?"

"I have a mission for that I think only you can do. Your success will bring down for Sora for good."

* * *

"She didn't believe me..." Nia said softly.

"Why the hell not!" Said a old man slamming his fists on the table and then coughing a dry cough.

"Please father you mustn't strain yourself." Nia said softly.

"How can I not? My daughter is slowly dying and her Nobody doesn't even give a damn!"

"But she doesn't know that-"

"It doesn't matter!" the old man turned to another man, he had bright red hair. "Nova, I want you to capture that girl and bring her here!"

The man nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

"So Nia has contacted Xina. Now the Royal Guard has gotten involved. Xina must be handled and soon, but Sora comes first." Xmanas said to himself smiling and looking silently at Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Wow so much happening in this chapter and to make things better I got some ideas for this story as well! Plz review!

Chapter 10: Why me?


	10. Why Me?

**I Am Nobody**

**Chapter 10**

"**Why Me?"**

"You want me to do what?" I shouted

"I want you to become friends with Sora." Marluxia said calmly.

"How the hell is that gonna work? I almost killed the guy not to long ago. How in the world is he gonna be friends with me?" this didn't make any sense at all.

Marluxia smiled, which made me uneasy. "You can figure something out, you're a smart girl." I gave him a disproving look. "Just hear me, okay?" I crossed my arms while he cleared his throat. "If Sora realizes that not all of the Organization is evil he might lower his guard."

"And your going to use that to your advantage." I finished.

"Exactly."

It all started to make sense, but I still had my doubts. I almost tried to kill this kid and his friends, so I wouldn't be surprised that he would consider me his enemy and swing his Keyblade right off the bat. But Marluxia was so confident about it I had to give it a shot. Larxene looked even more pissed off then she did before, like she wanted to lunge forward and attack me again, but I knew that she knew better then to do that again, not unless she wanted another ass-kicking! Vexen on the other hand sat there quietly listening to every word Marluxia was saying, he looked very suspicious.

"This will make up for all that you've done so far. If you don't do this I'll have no choice, but too send you back to the World That Never Was." his voice was stern and he snapped me out of my thoughts.

How could I refuse? My current goal was to get answers to so many question in my head, and to prove myself. How in the hell was that gonna happen if I'm stuck in the castle with a very pissed off Saix? "I'll do it." I said to him, Marluxia simply nodded.

For once since I entered the room, I noticed Namine. She gave me a look saying what I was doing was wrong. What could be so wrong? I mean yea I was pretending to be Sora's friend, but the kid's tough he'll get over it, it's not like the Organization was gonna do something bad to Sora...I think.

Marluxia got up from his seat and opened a portal. "I found the location of Sora and his friends all you have to do is walk through." I nodded and walked towards the portal before Marluxia said something else, "Oh and Xina? If you shall fail, I will make sure you go straight back to the castle." the way he said it made my skin crawl, but I ignored it and simply turned around and gave him a huge smile. "Don't worry Marly I won't fail you," my face went to a frown. "But remember what I'm capable of and should you send me back to the castle I won't leave quietly." and for that I smiled again and skipped into the portal...

* * *

I practically fell on Sora and the gang when I went through the portal. When Marluxia said he found them I didn't think they were literally under me. They were too dazed after to really recognize me, but when they did all hell broke loose.

Sora immediately whipped out his Keyblade, while Donald pulled out his staff, as well as Goofy showing his shield. They all had angry looks on there faces indicating that they did not forget our last counter.

"What do you want from us?" Sora snaps.

I wave my hands in a defensive manor. "Hey, hey now I'm not your enemy."

"Oh yea? Then what was that last fight about?" Donald came in, pointing his staff at me.

Oh boy, how was I gonna get outta this? Marly really put me in huge predicament. It was almost annoying making me do something that was almost impossible to do. These three weren't exactly dumb as I would hope them to be, but then again even a dumb person wouldn't trust somebody who attacked them.

"Maybe we should make her our hostage?" I heard Goofy whisper.

"Yea, that'll get the Organization there attention." Sora whispered back, he kept his eyes trained on me.

So they already know of our existence I see. Then it quickly dawned to me. "Hostage..." I said particularly to no one.

"What did you say?" Sora asked.

"I'm a hostage." the words slipped out of my lips before I could make sense of it.

"Your a hostage?" Sora said. He stood straight getting out of his fighting stance, but his Keyblade was still in his right hand.

"The Organization captured you?" Goofy asked, I nodded.

"Wait Goofy, Sora, she could be lying!" this duck was really pissing me off. "It doesn't explain why she attacked us."

"The Organization are using my power against you. Believe me Sora I did not want to attack you or your friends." I said looking intensely at all three of them especially Sora. I was getting bored with this so I put my hands down and sat on the floor Indian style. They looked at me very confused, I sighed. "I'm tired okay, I've been running from these people for a while."

Sora stared at me for a long time before saying something else. "Let me see your weapon."

I put my right hand in front of me and just like that the Keyblade appeared into my hands

"You have a Keyblade..." he said to me "How did you get it?" Sora asked.

That was a very good question. I always knew why I had the Keyblade. I had it because Nia once possed it and I wasn't quit sure if she still had it. As for Roxas and Xion I wasn't sure. Maybe like me, Xion's and Roxas's other self had the Keyblade also. I looked at Sora for a long minute. This guy kind of reminded me of Roxas a little bit. His fighting stance, the way he stood and looked at me, and those eyes, those sparkling dark blue eyes...

"Well?" Sora said.

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"You gonna answer my question or not?" he asked

"Well, I don't really know..." I said. "I just woke up one day and I had it." The gang didn't seem to convinced of my answer, but they nodded otherwise. They also huddled into a group and talked in hushed tones. I couldn't understand what they were saying but I really didn't care either. As usual my thoughts were elsewhere. Sora looks a little too much like Roxas and it was kind of freaking me out. It was almost like they were brothers. My thoughts also switched to Nia. I wanted to know if she was okay or if she was mad at me. I wanted to desperately talk to her, I figured she'd have all the answers, I mean she did know more than me. She probably is mad at me though I did yell at her, but I feel so stuck right now and I needed her. It was like the more question or the less answers I got the more deeper I got into the pit of confusion, it was to the point where I couldn't even get out of it.

I finished my lasts thoughts with a frustrated sigh. Sora, Donald, and Goofy continue to discuss amongst themselves. Ever since this mission started I have been annoyed non-stop! I cleared my throat to catch there attention.

They responded by turning around. "Are you done?"

"Yes we are," Goofy said with a laugh, Donald looked angry. "We have decided that you can come long with us, since your a runaway hostage." Sora came in.

I smiled and it wasn't a fake either. "Great!"

Sora gave his signature smile and started to walk towards the door on the other side of the room. The door had a different color, it was brown instead of the usual white. Sora pulled out one of the cards I gave to him earlier. It had a picture of a town on it. Sora raised it up in front of him a bright light appeared, then the door opened. As we walked through the door, fresh air blew into my face indicating that we were outside. It looked like we went to a another world.

"So the different colored doors in to castle lead to different worlds." I said to no one in particular.

I walked out further away from the door to take in the scenery. The place was peaceful just like Twilight Town only it was night time. It wasn't many people around and there were a few Moogle's out as well. I didn't know where to go so I continued to move forward.

"Hey wait!" Sora shouted.

"What?" I turned around alarmed.

"I know my way around here, you should follow us." said Sora.

"Oh...okay..." I nodded.

Just as I was about to walk towards them, a person jumped in front of me, I instantly pulled out my Keyblade, getting into my fighting stance. I aimed my Keyblade close to his face, as he aimed his sword to my chest. It was like time had stood steal, nobody moved or even breathed. As I stood there I got a good look at the guy. He was at least 5'7, he had brown hair that stopped at his neck, a scar across his face. He wore leather pants and a shirt that had wings on it. Last he wore a jacket that has fur around the neck part and the jacket stopped at his chest. It took me a looonnng moment for me to realize who he was.

"Leon..." I whispered.

Unfortunately he heard me. "You know me?"

I shook my head and put my Keyblade away, Leon continued to stare at me. Lucky I was saved by Sora and the gang.

"Hey Leon!" Goofy shouted. "It's been a while."

Leon gave a puzzled look. "Do I know any of you?"

"Aw come on don't tell me you forgot about us?" Sora said with disappointment.

I felt a presence behind and turned around to see Aerith, Cid, and Yuffie.

Leon, who are these people?" Asked Aerith.

"I don't know, but they seem to know us." he said.

"Wait, so you all forgot about us?" Sora asked. "What about our promise we made before we left?"

"Yea...I remember that." He looked at us with a confused look. "But how is that? I don't even know you!"

This was weird moment for me. Nia knew these people, I don't and yet I felt connected to them.

As Sora, Donald and Goofy continued to rant about how Leon and the gang forgot about them, I felt another presence. This one was particularly menacing and it was _big_! I immediately willed my Keyblade into my hands an d got into my usual fighting stance. Everyone seemed to notice my sudden alarm.

"Xina what's wrong?" asked Sora.

"It's a Heartless, and it's a big one." I said looking around.

Just as I said that, a huge Heartless appeared in front of us. It had a armor on, I immediately knew it was the Guard Armor. Every since I had my Keyblade not only am I able to sense Heartless I know what kind they are the minute I lay eyes on them. The Guard Armor is one of the weaker bosses, but they still can be annoying whenever they split there limbs.

"You guys get out of here, we'll take care of this. " Sora said to Leon and the others.

Leon simply nodded "If you need help just give us a call."

Leon and the gang disappeared and it was just me Sora Donald and Goofy.

"You guys ready?" I asked, they all nodded.

Sora and I immediately took offense, while Donald and Goofy took Defense. I started straight for the body hitting it 5 times before backing off. Sora on the other hand hit its arms and head, while Donald and Goofy were aiming at his feet. Donald was hitting it heavy by using some fire spells. I continued hitting it's body, while dogging it's swings.

Things were looking at our favor until the Guard Armor decided to split off its limbs, just as I feared.

"Dammit:" I spat.

I still aimed at the body, but the hands kept hitting me and it was hard dogging them. The left hand hit me dead in the face, I fell to the floor in pain.

"Xina!" Sora called out to me. I couldn't respond, my body was still heavy from that form I changed into last time, it was surprising that I lasted this long. Donald and Goofy were already down form the count. It seemed that same hand that hit me also hit them. Sora was fighting all by himself and he was loosing.

"Sora..." I said trying to get up, to no avail.

Sora ran over to me. "Xina, are you okay?"

I cringed. "No..."

"I used all my potions from our last fight."

Even though we were in the brink of death I still couldn't help, but smirk. "Sorry Sora, I didn't have control of myself." I coughed making the pain all over my body worse. Perhaps that Heartless hit me harder than I thought. "I really screwed up...for all of us..."

"No Xina its not your fault, you were being controlled."

"Right..." my smirk faded and for the first time since I have been created I felt a pang of guilt. I felt horrible. Sora was such a nice kid, and his friends stood by his side. They were all so nice to me even when I tried to kill them all. And Sora reminds me so much of Roxas. I would love for them to meet some day. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the huge Heartless joined back together and headed straight towards me and Sora.

"Sora...watch...out!" But it was too late, the Heartless had grabbed Sora by the waist and slowly squeezed him. Sora let out a horrifying scream and he began to lose air _fast._ Once again Donald and Goofy were still out cold. I on the other hand still couldn't move and the pain that enveloped my body was getting worse, but I wanted so badly to save Sora, he reminded me to much of Roxas and I wanted to get to know him more. Plus this was the least I could do since I'm going to betray them. That's right...I'm going to betray them... Another pang of guilt. The Heartless once again split off its limbs and its legs began to advance to Donald and Goofy, they would get crushed with that kind of weight!

"No!" I tried getting up again but once again the pain shot through me like lighting, but I didn't give up! I had to save them! My mind flashed back to Axel, Xion, and Roxas. The fun times we had together. I wanted to have memories with these guys as well. That's when it happened, the cold sensation crawled all over my body once more. My attire didn't change, but darkness developed around my body

_The darkness is your friend..._

I instinctively raised my hand and another Heartless was summoned. It was a Darkside and it began to fight the Guard Armor. The Darkside had a Blue Nobody symbol glowing from its chest. I looked at the brawl before in utter astonishment. The Guard armor eventually dropped Sora and he fell to the ground he began to cough and gag. After I realized Sora would be okay, I began to focus on the fight before me. The Darkside was pounding the Guard Armor. I wanted the Darkside to win I _willed _it to win. It was like it read my mind to because it did just that. It hit the Guard Armor left and right not even giving it a chance to respond. The Guard Armor soon disappeared after words. And that's when the pain came back ten fold, I was so caught up in the fight I hadn't realized the pain had gotten worse. My vision soon blurred and I heard voices around me.

_The darkness is your friend..._

* * *

HMPH! I'm really getting tired of Xina passing out here. Anyways I sincerely apologize for such a late update. My laziness has gotten the best of me and since school is out now it's gotten worse lol. Anyways I will try my best to update sooner for now on considering I have nothing else to do. ANYWAYS if your still with me, I really appreciate it!

Chapter 11: Guilt


	11. Guilt

**I Am Nobody**

**Chapter 11**

"**Guilt"**

_Xina! Please wake up!_

Ugh just 5 more minutes please...

_Xina!_

Sora?

_XINA!_

"What!" I snapped sitting straight up. "Honestly, can't a girl get some sleep around here?"

"Xina your okay!" Sora smiled.

"Well of course I'm ok-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Sora, Donald, and Goofy gave me a bear hug. "Ouch! Guys, stop it! I'm still sore from the battle!"

"We're sorry Xina." Goofy said.

"We were so worried!." Donald said, which surprised me. I thought he didn't like me.

"You just passed out and you didn't wake up." Sora finished.

"Yea I've been doing that a lot lately." I said very annoyed.

"What was that?"

I smiled. "Thank you Sora for worrying about me, but we have no time. We have to continue." They all nodded with agreement. "So let us go!" I got up and quickly fell back down. The pain had subsided some, but the heaviness was still there, in fact I could even say it had gotten worse. I felt like I had gained 500 more pounds. Whatever power I had used earlier really took a toll on my body. Flashbacks of the previous fight came fresh into my mind. What the hell happened? Why did another Heartless save us? Not to mention how in the world did I have control over it? I'm a Nobody, I'm a sworn enemy to the Heartless, just like regular people. So why did it listen to me?

"Hey you gotta snap out of it!" Yuffie shouted into my ear.

I just so much as flinched. "Yea..." Yuffie and Aerith both helped me to my feet and guided me towards leon.

He held his hand out revealing a health potion. "Take this, it'll make the pain go away."

I took the potion and just like he said the pain went away, but not the heaviness on my body. Seeing that the potion gave little results, Leon frowned. "Sorry that we couldn't do much for you guys."

I shook my head. "You guys did more than enough. Thank you." The gang smiled also saying there thank you's. A door appeared before us and we each walked through waving a goodbye to Leon and the gang. We walked back to the white infested hallways once more. I have to blink my eyes a couple of times because its so bright.

"So what now?" I asked

"We continue to go up the castle." A cricket popped out of Sora's jacket. "My name is Jiminy Cricket by the way." he gave a respectful bow "I keep track of what goes on in Sora's journey."

I stared at the cricket before me. "I see. Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Xina." I smiled and despite the heaviness in my body I gave a bow, but almost fell in the process. "So you said we had to go up?"

"Correct my dear. That's the direction we've been going up so far."

"Do you know how many levels are in this castle?"

"No, but we seem to progress as we walk through each door."

I looked around the hall. "This is one strange castle." it really was strange. It was kind of weird how Saix didn't give us much info on this place. All we knew was that we had to get here and that Sora would be here. But how were gonna catch this kid if we didn't know about this place at all? Or could it be _I _don't know my way around here at all...

We continued just as Jiminy said. We also enjoyed each others company, talking and laughing. Sora wasn't really good at jokes, but I laughed other wise. It reminded me of how me, Axel, Xion, and Roxas use to talk at the Clock Tower, oh how I missed them so much. That's exactly what I needed, a Sea-Salt Ice Cream bar and hanging with my friends at the Clock Tower.

We eventually came across a huge door. It was the same one that led us to Traverse Town only it was a different color and my favorite, blue.

"Hey maybe this door will lead us to a good place!" I said.

Sora turned to me "What make you say that?" he asked.

"Because it's blue." I smiled. "Blue is the best color in the world!" I shouted. I looked directly at Sora and grabbed his face with both of my hands, our faces were very close to each other. It didn't bother me, but it made Sora blush. "That's why your eyes are so beautiful." This made Sora blush even more and I had to admit it was very cute and funny. I suddenly let go of his face and walked up to the door. "So lets go people!"

Sora laughed and pulled out a card from his pocket. The card had a different picture and another place on it. Like before he put it in front of the door and the door opened.

"Hey Sora what are those cards for?"

Jiminy stood on Sora's shoulder. "I can answer that, you see the cards in Sora's hands are keys to other worlds we've already been to."

"Keys to other worlds..." I said to particularity to no one. Me being curious that I am I ran through the door. The place before me was, unique. I couldn't find a better word for it. It was a huge castle, a castle I'm all to familiar with.

"What is this place?"

"This Hollow Bastion." Sora replied.

I turned to him, stunned. "How is this Hollow Bastion, it looks nothing like it?"

"You've been here before?"

"Yea," I looked around the area. There were these ice caps the floated up in the air. If you jumped on each one it would lead you the hill where the castle was. "The castle itself looks the same, but the area is totally different."

"Really, cause it looks the same to me." I gave Sora a very confused look. "Well it does." he shrugged and walked forward. "Come on lets go inside."

I followed Sora still with a very confused look, but other wise curious of this place. It still had a nostalgic air to it, but other wise still foreign. As usual the castle was freakin' _huge_! I swear every time I come here I always comment on huge it is. Whenever I talk to Nia I'm gonna ask her who the world made this castle and how long did it take. It hit me really hard when I realized that I wasn't on speaking terms with Nia. The Guilt came back like waves of a ocean. I suddenly wasn't my happy self anymore. I'm starting to wonder if I can really go through this...

We entered one of the rooms the castle harbored. Once again it was like the whole castle itself had changed. This room was wide and it had stair cases on each side. With it, was a chandelier on the ceiling and lots of other doors scattered all over the upper levels. I wanted to go the upper levels but I was stopped by that tingling sensation again.

"Heartless..." I said to myself and just on cue they showed up. They were just Shadows, but annoying nonetheless. I used what little spells I know, considering I couldn't move as fast I wanted to. It was working too, because there numbers were going down fast. Sora was knocking them out 10 at a time, Donald and Goofy were doing pretty good too. I felt kind of weak compared to them, like I was holding them back. It didn't make me feel any better. Eventually, other Heartless started to show up other than Shadows, and they were coming in big numbers. They picked out the most annoying Heartless I could think of like the Blue Rhapsody, Wyvern, Wight Knight, Commander, and yes even the damn Large Body. Yep we were definatley out numbered.

"Damn, why are there so many?" I said

"Some one must be controlling them." Sora struck a Large Body on its head making it disappear. "There's no way this many Heartless would gather on there own."

"Your right." Donald and Goofy nodded as well. "But how are we gonna fight all these by ourselves? We can't go one forever, but they can, and whoever is controlling them can too."

"Maybe would should just surrender?" Goody suggested.

"What? Are you crazy?" Donald quacked. "They'll destroy us before taking us to there leader."

"But Donald look at them, they stopped attacking us." I hadn't notice, but Goofy was right. They had stopped attacking us. "They only attack when we do."

"I think we should listen to Goofy." Sora came in.

"Agreed." I said.

We all got out of our fighting stances and put our weapons away. The Heartless led us up the stairs to what looked like a portal. The portal led us to another. room It was pretty plain nothing really fancy about. All was sitting there was a single chair and sitting in that chair was a lady, or at least I would like to believe it was a lady. Sora seemed to know her or it, since his body grew tense and balled up his fists.

The person before us smiled. "It's been awhile, Keyblade bearer."

"Maleficent..." Sora greeted his teeth.

"Ma-who now?"

"Maleficent is a villain we fought not to long time ago." Donald replied.

"She's evil!" Goofy shook in fear.

So it was a female. "Oh, I see." I turned to look at the team before me. "So what do we do now?" Sora answered the question by summoning his Keyblade. "Well alright then that's more like it." I smirked. Even though I was not completely cured of the fatigued that weighted down my body. Adrenaline had pumped through my veins and I wasn't about to sit out on this one not this time. I don't want to feel like a burden to the team, that was not how the Organization taught me! I could tell Sora was about to protest about me joining the fight, but I gave all three of them a look telling them I wasn't down for any objection. Maleficent on the other hand had stood up from her royal throne, with a stick in her right hand. She tapped the stick twice on the ground and a piece of the ground that was under feet slowly floated up in the air and her with it. "Woah okay then." I quickly jumped up on the rock and began to hit her with everything I had. Maleficent was getting hit left and right. I wasn't sure what Sora and the others were doing considering I was too busy fighting Ms. Witch over here. She hit her stick on the ground again and next thing I knew I was on the ground and I landed on back, hard. It took me a minute to catch my breath and get back up. Sora looked back at me and I gave him a nod telling I hadn't passed out, yet. Donald and Goofy were to busy handling the Heartless that Maleficent had summoned earlier. They were doing a pretty good job too. Now it was up to Sora and me to take down Maleficent. Sora pretty much volunteered to deal with Maleficent head on as he charged forward. Usually I would join, but in the current state I was in, it was out of the question and I would be in the way. To make things worse I hadn't done anything to improve my spells so the only one I knew was figara, but I used like there was no tomorrow, and it was helping which made me feel a little better. Sora jumped on the rock Maleficent was standing and began swinging his Keyblade at her. He got at least 5 consecutive hits before backing off. Maleficent grew angry and began using her own spells like lighting like lighting. All of use were getting really close to getting struck. Sora came back in as soon as the spell was finished. He hit hurt in the midsection which made her retreat to the other side of the room where Donald and Goofy were. She used her lighting spell on them both, Goofy blocked it with his shield, while Donald used it right back at her. This made her move to another corner of the room, away from all of us.

"Imbeciles! You think a bunch of low class spells and some Keys will defeat me!" I know when it comes to spells there not all cool and flashy like Sora's, but I wouldn't call them low class, that one kind of hurt my feelings.

"Why are you here, Maleficent!" Sora shouted.

Maleficent laughed, which was very painful to my ears. "Your wasting your time, Sora."

Despite how angry he was he gave off a confused look. "Huh? What do you mean wasting my time?"

"I'm saying I and this place is a figment of your memory. The real Maleficent is not even here."

"Woah, seriously?"

"It all makes sense now..." I said. I turned to face Sora. "Those cards are from your memory. Even the things in it are from your memory. This is how you remember Hollow Bastion and that's why it looks so different to me."

"Oh...umm." Sora scratched the back of head.

"You don't get it, do you?" he nodded. I face palmed myself. This is kid had his moments...

"It doesn't matter if I'm the real Maleficent or not, I am still superior and I will defeat you!" Maleficent raised her hands and green fire swallowed her up whole. I stood there in shock did she just sacrifice herself? When the green fire disappeared it reveled a purple and black dragon half the size of the castle. Okay, so I was off _way _off.

"Are you serious!" I shouted. This lady was really making me mad. "When will you give up!" I was getting really mad, too mad actually. A cold sensation swept through my body, something that scared me to the core. As the sensation got stronger it was immediately replaced with pain and heaviness. I feel to the ground. I was not longer mobile.

"Xina!" Sora ran to me and lifted my upper body so that we made eye contact. "Please tell me you passed out again!"

"I'm not letting that happen again, Sora! But I can't move at all."

"What's going on?"

"I think I using my powers in the state that I'm in did the trick." I cringed, pain had came back, to the point where my body was numb. I couldn't even will the Keyblade. This was getting old real fast. "Sora you gotta take Maleficent out. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be it isn't your fault."

"Feels that way."

Sora gently laid me back down and ran toward Maleficent dragon. She released 6 fireballs and they were heading towards Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Donald and Goofy served as shields blacking the fireballs from Sora's path. Sora continued to advance towards the dragon, when he finally got close enough he hit her on the head 12 times before backing off. Maleficent decides to used her lighting spells again only they were a lot stronger and harder to block and doge. Sora blocked the lighting by jumping on Maleficent's dragon back. Meanwhile Donald and Goofy were taking a beating trying to doge the lighting. Goofy had a great idea by reflecting the lighting back to Maleficent which caused some huge damage. Sora ran across her back and was attacking her from there, which made more damage. Things started getting really ugly when Maleficent decided to get up and swing her tail around. This knocked everybody off there feet. The force of it slid my body against the wall pretty hard. I cringed, but that was all I could. I could tell Maleficent was getting tired, because she was using her tail as a last resort, but so were we and none of us had any potions so both opponents were very fatigued. Sora slowly got up and Maleficent looked directly at Sora and then she did something that defiantly came out of no where. She picked up her tail and aimed it at me. Lighting sparked from the tip of her tail, she was about to kill me and I couldn't do anything about it and neither could Sora.

Sora clenched his fist. "You wouldn't dare!" the dragon only grinned showing all her pointy teeth. She released her lighting and it had advanced at me so quick I didn't even have time to close my eye, but there was no point. Donald and Goofy were in front of me holding the lighting. The attack was really considering they were slowly getting pushed towards me.

"Sora!" Donald shouted "Think fast." Donald and Goofy hauled the lighting ball towards Sora and Sora swung it with his Keyblade like it was a baseball. Lighting ball hit Maleficent with a loud bang and roared in defeat. When the smoke and debree finally cleared we saw Maleficent back in her original form. She looked like she was fading away.

"So you've beat me again, Keyblade Bearer..." she disappeared up into the air.

Sora's breath was unsteady and horse, but he managed to come where we were at. He smiled at his friends. "Thanks guys I don't know what I would have done with out you!"

I smiled (since that was the only thing I could do) "Thank you both! You saved my life, I owe you one!" then I realized I shouldn't have said that. Waves of guilt came back again. _This is how I was going to pay them back...with betrayal..._ My smile faded all together, I was no longer happy. Sora noticed too.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, my body's in bad shape is all."

Sora picked me up bridal style. I couldn't understand why he was blushing though. "Don't worry we got your back."

I pulled out a fake smile. "Yea..."

Like before a door reveled itself and we were back at Castle Oblivion. We walked down the hall and suddenly Sora stopped.

"What is it Sora?" I asked

"I had another memory of someone, a friend."

"Whats her name?"

"Namine."

If I had suddenly been surprised then I didn't show it on my face. "Hmmm"

We were distracted from some footstep that was heard behind us. We turned around to see figure in a all body cloak. Which looked exactly like mine.

"Well, well, you've come so far Sora." the figure pointed at me and Sora. "You got that girl in your arms, but have you forgotten Namine?"

"Of course I haven't!"

The hooded figure took off its hood and under that hood was the creepy scientist, Vexen. Great, Vexen, of all people...

"That girl in your arms is very valuable to the Organization and we need her back. So hand her over."

Sora held me in a defensive manor. "Never!"

Vexen smirked. "Silly boy you have no choice!" it happened so fast. One minute I was in Sora's arms, the next Vexen's. My immediate response I screamed like hell and despite pain the pain on my body I lashed about in his arms like a fish out of water. Vexen made a portal in front of us. "Goodbye for now."

"Sora!"

"Xina!"

Vexen jumped into the portal and we were in a dark room. Vexen dropped me on the floor against the wall. "Ouch dammit Vexen!"

"Serves you right for almost kicking me in the face earlier."

"Hint at the word almost, Vexen and besides I had to pretend that was scared or something." he didn't reply, but I could we weren't the only people in the room. Sitting silently was Zexion and Leaxus.

"Well long time no see you two." Zexion gave a simple nod and Leaxus just stood there. His silence makes me uncomfortable.

"Lets get to the point here, we want you to do something for us." Vexen paced back and forth from the room. "You seem to be doing very well gaining Sora's trust, we want you to do the same."

"But to someone else." Zexion finished.

"Who?"

"His name is Riku. He's a very close friend with Sora, but like the Keyblade Bearer, hes getting in the way of the Organization's plans. He too, has to be stopped." Zexion stated.

I started at them in disbelief. "Not to burst your bubble, but I can't doing anything even if I wanted to." I demonstrated by attempting to move my body. "And second you all loose points for creativity. You basically stole Marluxia's idea!"

"It worked didn't it?" Vexen asked. "And besides creativity is not what we're worried about at the moment. We just want them out of the picture." he smiled evilly.

"Okay but we still have the other problem, I can't fucking move! Why do you think Sora was carrying me!" I shouted.

"Well then I guess you'll have to figure that out when you get there."

"Huh?"

Vexen unleashed another portal and he picked me up quit harshly. I tried to move around so he could let me go, but by that time he already thrown through to portal and I was on the floor. I landed with a loud thud which caught a sliver haired boy who was a few feet away from me. I cringed, but otherwise looked at the boy, he looked at me also.

_So that's Riku..._

* * *

Wow this was a really long chapter in my standards lol. As you can tell I'm not really following the storyline in the game itself. Its becuz I don't remember all that and I don't have the game (and choose not becuz of the gameplay) but yea I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and theres many more to come!

ch 12: Riku.


	12. Riku

This is what happens when you type a chapter at 4:30 in the morning, YOU GET MAJOR TYPOS!

* * *

**I Am Nobody**

**Chapter 12**

"**Riku"**

_So that's Riku..._

My blue eyes and his turquoise eyes met for about 10 second before he pulled out his weapon.

"Your one of them." he glared at me. His weapon inches from my nose.

"Now is that necessary? I mean I am flat on the ground!" I snapped.

He didn't move his weapon. "Did the Organization dispose of you?"

"No idiot I'm a prisoner."

"Then why did you have there cloak?"

I'm surprised Sora didn't ask this. Maybe Riku was a little smarter than him. "I needed new clothes, my other ones were trashed pretty bad." I was beginning to get this lying thing down pact, which I wasn't to proud of at the moment.

"I really don't believe you."

"Believe me if I wanted you dead you would have been already." I turned my head away from Riku. "But as you can see I'm immobile."

"You can't move?"

"No! Why do you think I'm laying on the ground stupid!" I snapped.

For the first time since our encounter he moved his weapon away from me. "Hey I will not have you insult me so much. This idiot just might help you out." he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please do." I sad sarcastically.

He put away his weapon and knelled down closer to me. I got a good look at him and I liked what I saw. Riku was very handsome in my standards. So this was Sora's best friend? I decided no to mention Sora's name in front of him. I wanted to find out a little more about this guy before spilling any information like that to him and I wanted to trust him. Wait...what? Why would I want his trust? My thoughts were abruptly stopped when he touched my arm. His fingers tingled against my skin. I could tell what ever was happening was affecting him too, because his eyes looked distant and his breath became hoarse and heavy. I didn't blink and I didn't breathe. What I was feeling was pure Darkness from this boy and I needed it! It took me a long moment to figure that I was taking the Darkness away from him! He looked like he was getting tired and that he was about to pass out so I moved my arm away from him and that's when he fell over on his back and began breathing in short gasps. I managed to sit on my knees and leaned over Riku. He had a panicked look on his face I was afraid to touch him because I thought I might hurt him again. In the mist of the chaos I realized that the pain and the heaviness had disappeared all together on my body and I was able to move again! When Riku's breathing went back to normal he scurried back to his feet and moved to the opposite side of the hallway away from me.

_Connected by darkness..._

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"I'm so sorry Riku I didn't know that was going to happen!"

Riku pulled out his weapon. "How do you know my name!"

Damn I was messing this up real fast. "I-"

"You probably planned that whole thing so you could get a hold of my darkness!" he looked away from me. "Even though that's what I always wanted."

"Look Riku I don't have anymore skill of controlling this power then you do. And I'll tell you everything I know, but you have to calm down first!" I said sternly.

He got into a fighting stance. "Hmph, liked that'll happen!"

I sighed and summoned my Keyblade. "I guess you leave me no choice."

His eyes widened "How do you have the Keyblade?"

I got into fighting stance. "Your not getting any answers from me until you calm down." I glared at him

"Well then I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you."

Riku lunched forward and attacked first, but he was slow about it. I didn't strike with my Keyblade I just simply dogged. He looked really upset that I did it, but it didn't feel right fighting him, not when I hurt unintentionally. But he didn't give up he ran towards me again and this time I stopped him with my hand and kneed him in the stomach. This stopped him dead in his tracks and he fell to the ground.

"Where did all this strength come from...not to long ago you were on the ground." he coughed.

"It's like you said Riku. I absorbed your power." I summoned my Keyblade away. "I don't want to fight you."

He slammed his fist on the ground. "I'm not gonna let you beat me!" he got back up and ran towards me again. This time I did my signature move. I grabbed him by his neck and slammed him up against the wall. I don't know why, but for some reason I liked this move. It showed who was stronger, superior. But this fight wasn't like the fight I had with Larxene I didn't want to show how strong I was to Riku, I just wanted him to stop.

"I will only tighten my grip if you keep trying to attack me." I glared at him. "Give up, I am not your enemy, but if you keep this up I will be." he struggled a few more second before finally stopping. I smiled. "That's better." I let him hit the ground. He coughed from lack of air. "I like your darkness Riku. It's very pure. Though I don't know why I like it so much."

"Because your weird."

I smirked. "You can say that."

"Well you can take it all, I don't want it."

"No it's yours Riku."

"Why? All it does is hurt people."

I sat down on the floor Indian style, but I didn't look at Riku, instead I looked at the floor where I saw my reflection. "You know, I think the key to controlling this power is not be afraid of it and to realize that...darkness is your friend. I dunno why, but something tells me to trust it and if I do that, I'll get stronger"

He looked like he as about to attack me again. "You are defiantly weird."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm talking about when I'm just as terrified as you are." he only looked at me. "Well," I got up from where I was sitting and stuck my hand out in front of Riku. "I think we should keep moving." he didn't take my hand and instead helped himself up.

"I work alone." he started walking.

"You know I think if we worked together we might be able to get out of this castle."

He thought about it and sighed. "C'mon"

I smiled and walked side by side with him. We ended up coming across a door that I was all to familiar with, the color of the door was green. Like Sora, Riku pulled out a card that had a picture on it. I was able to make out the words on the card, it read 'Neverland'

"Hey Riku, what's Neverland?"

"You'll see in a minute." The door opened and Riku walked forward and I followed. We ended up what looked like a ship.

"We're at the bottom of the ship." Riku said. He began walking up some stairs. "Follow me."

I walked and looked around. The bottom of the ship wasn't all that big, but the ship itself croaked and screeched indicating we were at sea. When we got at the top of the stair, Riku did something that almost made me fall down the stairs in awe. He...FLEW!

"What the hell?" I shouted.

"You gotta be quiet! We don't who could be lurking in the ship!" Riku hissed.

"But you're flying man!"

Riku rubbed his temples with frustration. "You can fly to, if you shut up!"

"Listen spiky, I may be a bit obnoxious some times, but you will not hush Number XV!"

"Huh?"

Opps. "Look never mind, just tell me how you can fly."

Riku landed back on the ground flawlessly. "The key to flying is to think happy thoughts."

I looked at him dumbfounded. "You serious?" I looked around him. "You sure you don't have a spell or a potion you've been hiding from me to make you fly?"

"No Xina just think happy thoughts. Or do you have any?"

"Oh! Yea, of course I have plenty of them!" I gave a nervous laugh. Riku looked at me suspiciously. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. The first happy thought I had was Axel. Yes he can be cocky, and some what stupid (in my standards) and he tends to annoy me to no end. Nevertheless, I enjoyed his company and I felt like I had really good connection with him, like the friendship was already established before I joined the Organization and when we met it was like I was rejoining with my long lost best friend. Most of all I knew he sincerely, genuinely cared for me. Of course he didn't show it, since he claims that Nobody's don't have hearts, but the way he reacts around Roxas, Xion, I, especially me, it's different. He doesn't act that way with the rest of the members, which makes me think that he does care.

"You did it!" I looked around and noticed that I was the off the ground. "And on your first try too! I took me at least three tries."

I looked at him. "You didn't have any good memories?"

His smile was turned to a frown and he was silent. Realizing that he had said to much, Riku changed the subject. "We better keep moving, you know, so we can get back to the castle."

Deciding not to press the issue, I nodded and flew to the upper levels of the ship. This experience with flying was amazing. I just couldn't get use to it. Flying to me was so calming and that fact that I had to think happy thoughts made it better. Its strange because if I remember correctly Nia's afraid of heights. But I guess even though I'm apart of her, there were some characteristics that made me an individual. Of course my thoughts were traced back to her. I have decided that I needed to talk her. This whole silent treatment was just not working for me. Even though I totally disagreed with the fact that the Organization is using me, and I still do. She was my true self and I felt that I should be close to her. Hopefully she'll come to see me soon.

"Hey you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine."

"Seems like you have a lot on your mind."

I chuckled. "I could say the same." Just like before Riku frowned.

"Well, Well I never thought I would see your face again, Riku!"

Me and Riku stopped dead in our tracks. We had manged to get on the top of the boat and we were now on the deck. We were both floating in the air when we looked down to see a man in a red coat. He had this huge mustache that curled up on each side of his face. He had this huge red hat to match his coat. Behind him was a smaller man. He wore a stripped shirt and he wore glasses. The man had a worried look on his face as for the larger man he had a angry look and the look was towards Riku.

"Uhh, you know this guy?"

He did the same thing Sora did. He balled up his fists in anger, but unlike Sora his face was twisted with rage. It almost scared me. "His name is Captain Hook." he said through his teeth.

"I see you remembered me." Captain Hook smiled. "I also see you have a new friend." He looked at me. "Sure you want to make any new friends after what happen to your last ones?"

"Whats he talking about Riku?"

"Shut up, Hook!"

"Oh you didn't tell her?"

"I said shut up! I just wanted to...save...her"

"Her?"

"He betrayed his best friend and joined with us. He even tried to kill him!" Captain Hook laughed.

"Riku..."

"Arrrrghhhh!" Riku lunched forward and attacked Captain Hook. He merely dogged and laughed some more, which made Riku want to kill him more. He pulled out his weapon and began striking Captain Hook. He hit him 6 times before it was too much for Hook and he moved far away from him. The little guy went back into the ship when Riku first attacked Hook and I didn't see him after that. I tried to join the fight, but Riku wouldn't let me. Every time I tried to attack Hook Riku got there first. I even tried to back him up, but he wouldn't let me. So for the Second time since I was created I stood there while another person was fighting. The way Riku was fighting it looked he might do something he'll regret later and from what I've heard so far, he already made plenty of mistakes, so this didn't need to be added to the list, killing Captain Hook. Meanwhile Captain Hook's moves were getting predictable, he kept moving away when thing were getting heavy and Riku was seeing it. The look on Hook's face confirmed it so. Hook tried to get back in the ship, but Riku got to him first. Hook just barely dogged. The Darkness that I felt before in Riku was sky rocking! It started to glow a dark blue aura around his body. His darkness was almost suffocating. Riku's moves were quicker and stronger. When he realized that he couldn't catch Hook, Riku slammed his weapon on to the ground and it sent a tidal wave of Darkness. It hit everything on site even me, but it didn't hurt me... Hook on the other was slammed against the wall, hard.

He coward in fear. "Riku please! It would be s-s-so kind o-of you if you let me go!"

Riku was inches away from him. He chuckled "Not a chance."

"Riku don't!" but it was to late. Riku slashed away and Hook faded away.

When I got close to them, his darkness was still glowing. "Riku, you okay man?" He whirled around to faced me, next thing I know I was in a head lock. "Let go..." but he didn't instead he tighten it. I was losing air and fast! So I did what I did before. I touched him and concentrated. H reacted almost immediately. He fell back on the ground his breathing was in short violent gasps. I let go when I knew he wouldn't get back up again. "Man...your messed up." I panted. I picked him up and left Neverland.

When Riku came to we were back to the halls of Castle Oblivion.

"What happened?'

I sat next him, not looking at him. "You know, the whole world is fake. It was just a figment of your memory." I pointed at my head. He only looked at me. "You got 5 seconds to tell me what Hook was talking about earlier."

"I don't have to."

"You do! It will put our lives in jeopardy!"

He thought about it for a moment. Then he took a deep breath. "One of my friends had lost there heart to the darkness and I wanted to save her, cause at the time I thought my other friend wasn't doing such a great job. I wanted to explore new things and I still wanted to save her." he paused before starting again as if reliving his past mistakes. "I thought if I opened my heart to darkness it would give me what I wanted, but instead it made it worse. I ended trying to kill my best friend. After I realized what I was doing I tried fixing, and I've been doing it ever since. So far I haven't gotten anywhere."

"What were your friends names?"

"Sora and Kairi."

Again my mind was reeling, but my face wasn't showing it. I already knew that he was friends with Sora, but Kairi! How in the world is he close friends with her when she was close friends with Nia? When did she loose her heart? And if she did does that mean she had a Nobody also? Once again shit loads of questions, but no answers. On another note I couldn't get mad at Riku, because that would kind of make me a hypocrite, but his motives were different from mine. He betrayed Sora because he thought it as the right way to saving Kairi. I'm doing it because I was told to...

"Hey Riku maybe we should rest before going on." He nodded and then looked at me as if he wanted to ask me something. "Go on, ask."

"You didn't tell me your past."

"I don't have one." I lied.

"You don't?"

"Nope, don't remember anything prior to meeting you."

He was silent after that indicating that conversation was over. Regardless of how cold the floor was and where we was I fell asleep. I hadn't realized, but I was really tired physically and mentally. All this stuff I was finding out and all this fighting, it was really a lot. I had a lot to tell Roxas and Xion. And the whole absorbing Riku's darkness still bothered along with that other form I changed into and its consequences. Maybe I was loosing myself like Riku was. Maybe I might accidentally attack Roxas or even worse Axel.

I know one things for sure,

I need some damn answers...

* * *

YAY I'm done with this chapter! I realized something I didn't add any heartless in this chapter o.o (Didn't really feel like) Well there will be heartless in the next chapter, but no boss (cause I'm tired of writing boss fights!) lol

**EDIT:** I was actually gonna update this last Thursday, but then Fanfiction wasn't working and then I was really busy so sorry about that. And I also have some bad news, I have * dun, dun, DUN!* writer's block, so the chapter flow is gonna b a lil slow (like it wasn't already) but I won't give up hope. I'll keep working on it until I get some ideas. In the mean time, have a nice day :)

Ch 13: Belly Of The Beast


	13. Belly of the Beast

**I Am Nobody**

**Chapter 13**

"**Belly of the Beast"**

_A girl about the age of ten walks to the beach and stands there looking at the sunset. She lets the waves touch her feet, seeping through her toes with a cooling sensation. She stands there looking at the sun. Her mind is blank, but the sun fascinates her so she stands to look at it everyday. The cold wind cuts through her skin like a knife, but it doesn't faze her, not one bit, she still continues to stand, her mind still blank._

"_Hey you! Come on inside its getting cold out here."_

_The girl turns to look at another girl, her mind still blank. She looked at her as if looking at a mirror. Except the mirror forgot a few details like her hair, eyes, and face. But she still looked like her. The Nobody couldn't utter a word, she didn't know how. She couldn't think, respond, and didn't have any emotion. It was like she was a zombie..._

_Princess Nia takes the Nobody by the arm to guide her back to her room, which was the size of a courtyard. She sits the Nobody on a chair and wraps a blanket around her._

"_Man its cold out there!" she grabs a blanket of her own and sits on a bed that's across from the Nobody. Nia looks at her as if trying to find something, a personality maybe? She continues to look at the wormholes people call eyes._

"_You know you can't keep disappearing like that when ever you want to. People tend to get worried."_

_The Nobody just blinks, Nia sighs "I swear this is going to be more difficult then I thought." Nia coughs a very violent cough, one that shook her very small body. If you looked at Nia you would think she was about to keel over. She wasn't like most healthy 10 year olds. She was very weak and her Nobody was her only solution for a cure._

_Nia gets up from her bed to get a better look at her Nobody. Of course the Nobody only stares at her and blinks._

"_We need a name for you!" she smiles. "But I'll start with mines first, my name is Nia!" the 10 year old smiled big. "My mother gave me that name, she thought it was very pretty so she gave it to Me." the girls sighs. "I really miss her..."_

"_Nia..."_

_Nia gasps. "You said my name!"_

"_Nia..."_

_Their little encounter was abruptly halted with a loud boom. Screams and shouts could be heard from the window. Smoke began to seep through the cracks of the door._

_The scene was a blur itself. The Nobody remembers being thrown over a shoulder and being dragged around the halls until they led outside. The sunset was still there but only a little. She saw what was left of the sun go down to the horizon and it scene ended with a loud snap..._

* * *

For the first time since I had these dreams, I didn't wake up screaming, sweating, or shaking. My heart was beating kind of fast. The dream itself made my skin crawl. I was very upset, at myself and at whoever took me away from Nia. From the looks of it she really did care about me and I told her off. Then there's the question of who took me away from her and why? I don't _believe_ it was the Organization. Maybe the Organization came to save me from whoever took me away! My dreams never finished there little story, which is why I didn't bother questioning the ending because I knew I would figure it out some how. I mean I always did figure out what happened after the dream ended, so I didn't worry too much about it. I was just nervous of the truth. For a minute there I actually considered staying clueless, but like I said it only lasted for minute, because I had a gut feeling if I didn't know the truth, I wasn't going to survive much longer. But my gut feeling also told me that if I did know the truth it was going to change _everything_. I hadn't noticed but, Riku was examining me very closely.

"Stop staring at me like that." I snapped.

"Did something happened?" he asked. I was about to say no, when Riku interrupted me. "Don't say it's nothing either, because your face says otherwise." he pointed at me face.

I looked down to see my refection on the floor and indeed he was right. It wasn't a face of sadness, anger or even guilt like most times, it was the face of worry, twisted worry at that. I'm starting to think that what Saix and Axel were saying was untrue, that we don't have emotions. I tired to get rid of the worried look, but it kept coming back. For the fourth attempt of hiding it, it worked.

I gave Riku the biggest grin I could muster. "Everything is alright, Riku." Naturally he wasn't convinced, but I didn't give him time to investigate. I got up "We should probably get going."

"Why the rush?" he asked trying to get answers.

"Don't you want to get out of this castle? I mean I'm really starting to get tired of the color white." which wasn't a lie.

He still looked at me trying to figure me out. "Well, I guess couldn't argue with you on that."

"You guess? Your expression says it all!"

"Yea your right. But I can't help but feel that we were brought here for a reason."

"Huh?"

"Think about it, how often do we come across a huge castle out of the blue?"

"Well I don't know if I did."

"Why do you think you were brought here then?"

I was brought here on a mission to find the rats of the Organization, but of course I didn't say that out loud. "Like I told, I don't know." I walked up the stairs that led us to another hallway and a huge door. Riku followed in silence. I stopped in front of the huge door and pointed at it. "Now do us both a favor, Silver Boy, and unlock this door."

"Silver Boy?" he questioned.

I pointed at my head as a demonstration. "Yep, for your silver hair, which I must say is a uncommon color for a person. You sure you didn't dye it?" I smirked.

"This is my natural hair color!" Riku snapped. He pulled out some cards from his pocket. I didn't bother looking at the picture or reading the name since I figured I probably wouldn't recognize the place. "And would it kill you to say please?"

"Sorry Silver Boy, the word please is not in my vocabulary." I crossed my arms.

Riku grumbled to himself before putting the card in front of him, I waited impatiently. As the door itself glows as it opens and the light disappears. As soon it opened a wave of humidity smacked my face, as I said I wouldn't recognize the place. I stepped through the door only to fall in some water, which was oddly warm. Riku lead the way as we swam to what looked like a half a ship. We get on the ship and look around. Pieces of the ship are all over the place, they might even be safe to jump on, I'm not sure, but I know one thing the air is suffocating.

"Why is the air so musty and humid in here?" I asked.

"That's because we're inside a mouth of whale named Monstro."

"We're inside a mouth! Ewww!" I shout in disgust.

"Yea this place brings a lot of memories."

"More mistakes from you past?" he nodded. Riku sees an entrance near by and walks off the ruins of was once a boat, I do the same but I step on some kind of squishy pink substance on the ground and every time I take a step it makes a wet squish sound. "Ewww, oh my god! What is this?"

Riku turned towards me with a confused look. "The whale's gums?"

I gave him the most deadliest glare I could muster. "Well I'm sorry Riku if you're not exactly grossed out by this, but I am dammit!"

"Would you just come on, you're slowing me down!"

I ignored that first comment because I was seriously grossed out. "You mean we're going further into that thing?"  
"We have to if we want to get out of here!" He pointed at the entryway. "The faster we explore the faster we get out of here, okay?"

"Fuck you, Riku!" I snap and walk past him. He didn't respond, but went ahead of me. Even though I was totally pissed off, Riku knew this place better than I did, so I had no choice, but to let him lead.

As we were getting further and further into Monstro, I sensed that Heartless were nearby. "Riku.." I said.

"I know."

I willed my Keyblade into my hands and Riku did the same. Seconds later Heartless arrived, different ones this time. There were Search Ghosts, Grand Ghosts, Sheltering Zones, Tornado Steps, Trick Ghosts, and Magic Phantom. Each and every one of them unleashing their unique powers. They attacked us with out hesitation I had to gather my barring's to get on offense. Once I got into the swing of things I was able to knock out the Heartless with three hits. Of course there were some that were quit persistent, but they were no match for me. Riku on the other hand, was having some problems. I asked him if he was okay, but he just nodded and said he was just fine which was a lie, because he was taking a lot longer to defeat the Heartless then I was. Some of the Heartless tried to jump on my back when I wasn't paying attention. I shook them off me and kicked one of them, which made it disappear. The other one I punched square in the face. I didn't care if I had a Keyblade, these guys were getting in my personal space! I had pretty much obliterated my half of Heartless, when Riku was on his last one. I was refreshed when Riku looked like he was about to keel over.

"Well that was entertaining..." a voice up above said. We looked to where the voice was coming from. He stood at a dark corner of a cliff. He didn't move from where he was standing.

"Your both quit skilled." He said

"That voice. But it can't be!" Riku shouted. I wasn't picking up on what he was saying, but something about this dude was rather odd. He stepped out of the darkness and reveled himself. This when I knew that I had totally lost my mind, because who I was staring at was _RIKU_. The only difference was that he had a different outfit on. Which had looked a bit dark.

"Somebody better explain what the hell is going on." I said

"I can't give you an explanation this time, Xina." Riku said.

"But I can" Said the fake Riku. "I have strict orders not to fight you." He said to me. "But its different with him, I got strict to destroy him." The fake Riku smiled with menace.

Did Marluxia send him? I asked myself. I was pretty much cornered. If I fight along side Riku he could tell Marluxia and they could possibly think that I switched sides. If I didn't fight at all, Riku would get suspicious which would make this whole operation a waste of time.

"Listen Xina, I got this guy."

"Huh?" I said completely dumbfounded.

"I got this. I don't know, but I feel like I got to fight this guy. So you just hang tight."

"But Riku you don't have any energy. I saw that fight earlier, you're weak."

"Don't call me that!"  
"I'm not trying to insult you, but its true. You don't have the strength to fight him!" I shot back.

"I don't care I will defeat this guy so don't interfere!" Riku charged at the fake Riku without hesitation. Why was he doing this? Was it to prove that he was strong? He didn't need to prove that, not to me! I wanted to help, but I couldn't move. I knew my ass would be on the line if I so much as attacked him. So I stood there watching…

Both Rikus summoned their weapons and the two weapons collided with a loud clash. They tested each other's strength by pushing each to the opposite direction, the fake was winning. Riku struggled but he managed to get out of the situation by pushing himself away from the fake. The fake Riku smiled. He knew he had this battle in the bag I could tell by the look on his face. I could also tell that Riku was getting frustrated and that wasn't a good thing. I sensed the darkness stirring within him again.

"Riku! Control your emotions! If you get angry then you might as well let that fake win!" I shouted. I could tell he heard what I said because the darkness died down a little, but it was still there. Riku charged at him again, but the fake just kept dogging his attacks. He wasn't even taking this fight seriously. He was stalling, but stalling for what?

The fake Riku kept laughing. "Why won't you fight me?" Riku shouted.

"You don't seem worthy enough to fight. Your so weak your not even a challenge!"

This really pissed him off, but before he could respond the fake Riku ran towards a nearby entrance. "Lets take this fight somewhere more appropriate, this place is starting to stink." I couldn't argue with that, but I knew it was a trap.

Naturally Riku followed him. I ran after him and yanked him by the arm. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Following him, what else?"

"It's a trap, don't you get it? They're trying to corner us!"

"I don't care I'm getting that fake!"

"Your letting your anger blind you!"

Riku started at me and the Darkness exploded within him. Heartless sensed his anger and swarmed around us. They were the same ones from last time only a lot stronger. They were sent from the fake Riku. The darkness glowed around Riku's body. I didn't bother stopping him this time, but I did fight along side him and kept my distance. These little bastards had there way of getting on my nerves by jumping on my back and grabbing my legs trying to pin me to the ground. I just kicked lashed all around until I was sure they weren't on me again. I gave my Keyblade one good swing to the left and it knocked out three Heartless at a time. I swung it to the right and this time I knocked four with one hit. I gave four consecutive swings to the persistent ones and I would kick and punch the weak ones. I even did some air attacks, since some of them thought it would be funny to jump in the air to get to me. Riku on the other hand was getting tired and his energy was slowly depleting. Guess anger could only do so much for him. When I absorbed his darkness last time it really took a number on him. His attacks began to get slower. But I stopped focusing on him when one of the Heartless landed on my face. I grabbed it with my hand and it decentagrated into my hands, I felt its darkness flow into me. So I can absorb Heartless too? I didn't have time to acknowledge it when Riku defeated the rest of the Heartless and ran off in the direction where the Fake Riku was. This boy had the nerve to just leave me! More Heartless appeared, but I ignored them and went off to find Riku. As I went to another room (or another part of Monstro's body) I lost my sense of direction and Riku. I looked around hoping to have some kind of sign that he was in this room and go on from there, but nothing.

"Dammit, Riku. Where the hell did you go?"

"I'm right here."

I turned around only to be disappointed. "Perhaps I should have been more specific." I said with a growl.

"What's wrong? You did call me, didn't you?"

"I meant the _real_ Riku."

"I am the real Riku. Or I will be soon after I finish him off." He smiled and walked around me in circles while talking. "Yea, as soon as he's gone people will notice me."

"I won't let that happen!"

"You have strict orders from Marluxia not to interfere with my mission!" He stared at me with rage in his eyes. "And I don't think that Marluxia would be too happy if he found out you were siding with Riku."

I growled at him in disgust and rage. So my thoughts earlier on were right. I would have to betray Riku in order to save my ass, because believe it or not I still had that other mission to complete. Although I didn't do much to help. Hopefully (if I ever get home) Axel won't mention that I wasn't there to help him on that mission, but knowing him, he would. I stood there in silence, not sure what to say. Then a question popped into my head.

"How were you created?"

"Vexen created me. Zexion and Leaxus helped."

If my mouth could dropped to the floor it would have. "I never thought Vexen was capable of that." And to be honest I really didn't. Yes his name was creepy scientist, but I thought he was just as worthless as Demyx, proved me wrong.

"As much as I want to beat the living shit out of you, I know I can't and I know where I stand in this situation. So I'm leaving. This place is disgusting and I feel like I'm going to pass out in minute from the smell."

The fake Riku nodded. "Fine. See you in Castle Oblivion." The fake Riku ran off to god knows where.

It took me approximately 3 seconds to realize I was lost _AGAIN_. Every room I went into looked the same and some I was able to realize I had already been in. So I was going in circles. After 10 minutes of cursing and letting my rage out on the Heartless (because they just wouldn't leave me alone, persistent bastards!) I ended back at the whale's mouth. With the half ship and broken pieces. I walked on the ship and sat down. I sighed to myself. I put myself in a shitty position. I couldn't help, but care about both Riku and Sora. They were so nice and Sora reminds me so much of Roxas I just bring myself to hurt him, I just can't do it. But I don't want to loose the Organization; they are like family to me, dysfunctional, but family. Especially Roxas, Xion, Axel, and I. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud boom above me. I hadn't noticed, but there was a small opening above the bottom entryway, but to get there, you had to jump on some of the pieces of the ship. I already knew I didn't have enough strength in my legs to make it up there. I wouldn't give up, not now! I looked around to see if could find anything. I ended finding chest. I opened it up and saw the special move. Now I was able to jumper higher than before. It took me a few tries but I eventually made it to the smaller opening. I followed the loud bangs and crashes and saw Riku. He was fighting Heartless and again he looked tired.

"It's about time you came!" he said in frustration.

"Well maybe if you didn't leave me, you wouldn't be in this mess!" I shout back.

"Just help me!"

I looked around to see if this was a dead end. I saw and opening up at the top and I knew that was our ticket out of here and took make it better there were ledges that you could jump on to get up there. "I have a better idea." I said pointing up. Riku caught on and started jumping on the ledges while I followed. When reached the top there was a white light and we were back at Castle Oblivion.

"Well it took you long enough." Said the fake Riku. Honestly was there some kind time limit that I didn't know about?

"Its time you disappeared, Riku."

Riku willed his weapon. "I could say the same."

"I can't fight him Riku." I said.

"What? What are you saying?"

"Look just take my word for it, I can't fight him." I gave him a worried look.

He was confused, but he nodded nonetheless. "You got some explaining to do when I'm done, Xina." He said sternly. I nodded still worried. That's if you get out of here alive.

Riku ran towards his fake self without hesitation. The fake Riku didn't doge like last time, instead he fought back and his attacks were a lot stronger. I hadn't noticed but the fake also had the same weapon and he didn't hesitate to use it. He swung his weapon left and right both weapons connecting. Riku was loosing. For whatever reason Riku was distracted. No matter what Riku did the fake was one step ahead of him. I wanted so badly to help, but I knew I couldn't. Riku was seriously struggling, but he still held his ground and didn't give up. The two Keyblades clash once more. They both grunted from force of their attack. Riku was pushed back a little, but he rebounded and swung his Keyblade at the fake's torso. The fake grunted with and pain and frustration. He too rebounded and landed an attack on Riku's shoulder. Riku ignored the pain and hit the fakes legs six times before backing from the pain in his shoulder. Note to self; find potions and elixirs for Riku and I. The fake Riku was in pain to because he was holding his torso, but it didn't bother him as much as it did Riku. Riku's shoulder would affect his ability fight. The fake did a front flip and landed behind Riku. He didn't have time to respond and the fake punched him in the back so hard that the force of it made him hit the wall that was near them. I jumped out of anger at the fake, but quickly stopped myself. I had gotten to far for me to screw up now! I was somewhat relieved when I saw Riku get up. He was beaten and battered, but I saw the resolve in his eyes, he wasn't going to let the fake win. Riku pointed his weapon at the fake and a burst of darkness came from his weapon and hit the fake's chest. He hit the ground, but quickly got up and ran towards Riku while Riku did the same. The force of the clash was so strong it made me move a few inches away from the scene. They both held there ground.

"I'm not going to let you win!"

"I doubt that. Your weak, you can't do anything. Even Sora sees you as a pathetic fool." The fake smiled and this made Riku gasp and that was just the opening he needed. The fake Riku punched Riku dead in his face, grabbed his arm, and hurled him to the ground and then he grabbed his arm again and hurled him to the air where Riku hit the ceiling (hard, mind you) and landed on the ground.

"Riku!" I shouted, running to him. He was out cold and he had bruises all over his arms not to mention a broken nose. I felt around his torso to see if anything was broken and it turns out he three broken ribs. "You got to get up man please!" I grabbed his face in panic. I fumbled around my pocket to see if I had anything. After seconds of searching I came up short. Dammit, of all times to not have a potion, _this _was the time. I smacked Riku's face a few times before I got a moan out of him. There was a huge sigh of relief, so he wasn't dead. I looked at the fake; he wasn't really paying any attention to me, his expression distant. This was my chance to attack him, but my body wouldn't move. My mind wanted to destroy him so bad, but my body wouldn't let me. The fake finally came back to reality.

"Marluxia wants to see you."

"But what about Riku?" I said. I literally had to grit my teeth to keep myself from shouting.

"I'll take care of him."

I really lost it then. I lunged forward and did my famous move. I pinned the fake Riku up to the wall by his neck, my hand holding him tight and my free hand willed the Keyblade and I aimed it towards his neck. "I swear if you hurt him anymore then you did now, I will _not…. hesitate…to…. kill…you!_" I said each word dripped with venom to show just how damn serious I was.

"I don't think the others would be to happy to find out your on his side." My grip tightens around his neck and he let out a gasp from the lack of air.

"Don't worry about what I'm doing. To be honest you should be worried about your life! But I will spare it since you can lead me back to the others. But if you say one word to anyone about what I just did, your existence will be erased!" this time he didn't argue. I let him go and he slid down to the ground looking at me with rage in his eyes. He eventually got up and whipped the dirt from his outfit.

I held my hand out "Give me a potion."

"What makes you think I have one."? My Keyblade was at his neck again.

"I know you have one," I held out my hand towards him. "So give it to me." He practically shoved the potion at me. It wasn't much, but it was enough to help him get on his feet. I ran over to him and helped him drink the potion. Seconds later he came to, but barley.

"Xina…you're with them aren't you?" I could tell he was upset.

I let out a weak smile. "I'm sorry, Riku. You probably hate me now and I don't blame you." I began to frown. "I feel even worse for what I'm about to do." I got up and walked over to where the fake was, which was near the door. "I have to leave now the way you are." Riku gave me a look of hurt and betrayal. It was so bad that I had to look away from him.

"Riku, keep your darkness pure for Me.."

The fake Riku and I both walked the empty, white infested halls of Castle Oblivion. The silence was suffocating. I wanted so badly to talk to somebody and I already knew talking fakey here was out of the question. So I walked in silence and the more I did the more I drowned. I need to talk to Axel. He was only one I trusted in this god for saken castle. The image of Riku's face kept popping in my head. Guilt and regret was surely at it highest.

Oh my god, what have I done?

* * *

OMG talk about sad! I have a lot to say so I'm putting this in numbers! (or not lol)

Sorry for such a long update, but I was really stuck! And I'm quit surprised by the length of this chapter since I was so stuck!

I wanted to thank SWIRL3Y for recommending my story in her recent chapter and so I will do the same! So please visit her profile and read her awesome stories! :D

I have a Mac now, because I'm going to a Vocational school where they provide laptops for the students and in my case I got a Mac because I'm taking Digital Arts and Design. So now when I have the urge to write I can just get on here. I also start school on Wednesday!

If the Parle crew and the Fighitngdreamerspro crew ever joined forces it would make INTERNET HISTORY! :D Just thought I point that out.

See I told you I had a lot to say!

Ch. 14: New Mission: Track down Namine


	14. New Mission: Track Down Namine

For such a long update, I give u a long chapter :)

* * *

**I Am Nobody**

**Chapter 14**

"**New Mission: Track Down Namine"**

"Are we almost there yet?" I ask annoyingly. Riku was silent. "Hey Fakey, did you hear me? I asked are we almost there?" I said this time more sternly to get his attention.

"What does it matter?" he shot back.

"Because we've been walking for fucking ages! I know this castle is big, but damn it shouldn't take this long!"

"Will you stop shouting at me? We're almost there!"

"I won't stop shouting until we _are_ there!"

"Well someone's cranky." A voice said behind me.

I turned around to see none other than Axel. "Axel!" I shouted and ran to him to give him the biggest hug.

"Uh, what's gotten in to you? You sure the castle didn't get to your head." he asked very confused.

I quickly let go of him and gave him a nervous laugh. "Sorry the castle is kind of lonesome."

"Yea it can mess with your head." He smirked. He looked at the fake and gave him a simple nod. All three of us walked into the room, where the others were. Marluxia leaned against a wall, he had a frustrated expression on his face, and this can't be good. Vexen on the other hand looked off balanced and fidgety, nervous maybe? But what for? Everyone assembled in the middle of the room when I came in. In the middle was an orb where you track everybody throughout the castle. I could see Sora walking with Donald and Goofy to the next level of the castle. I looked around the room only to find someone missing.

"Where's Larxene?" I asked. I didn't really care where she was, I was just curious.

"She's dead." Marluxia said softly.

All in all, most people would think I'd be happy that she's gone and to be honest I was, but it still bothered me because as much as I hate admitting it, Larxene was a good fighter, one of the best I might add. So finding out that she's dead was quit shocking. Then another question popped into my head. "Who killed her?"

Marluxia pointed at the orb. "That retched kid, Sora."

"Sora? But that's-" I quickly stopped myself. If anybody heard what I was about to say I was going to be screwed. But I couldn't help it. I didn't think Sora was capable of killing someone. It's not like we're evil or anything. Marluxia still looked very upset.

"That damn kid…he such an unnecessary distraction."

"Look on the bright side," Vexen said nervously. "His old memories are almost erased." Why the hell was he so damn nervous? Then something caught my attention.

"His memories are getting erased?" I asked.

"Never mind that now," Marluxia walked in front of me and held my shoulders firmly. "You did and excellent job getting Sora distracted. It was my fault that I underestimated him. You did better than Vexen." He said looking over his shoulder where Vexen was. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I have another job for you, Xina" oh great another mission. You know I was really getting tired of doing things for people. I guess that's the price I have to pay for being so damn awesome. "I want you to track down Namine and bring her back here. If she's with Sora then this whole operation will be a disaster." I nodded understanding. I patted Marluxia on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Marly, I got this in the bag."

He smirked. "I can count on you." I smiled back, until I noticed Axel with an unpleasing look. Now why was he upset? I walked out of the room only to be followed by Axel. We went to another level of the castle to make sure no one would listen to us.

"What have you found out so far?" I asked.

"Our speculations were right earlier. Marluxia is the rat in the Organization. Larxene just followed. Vexen is another rat that I need to catch. Marluxia is going to take a little bit longer."  
"So that's why Vexen looks so nervous?"  
"Yea, he knows I'm going after him. He just might tell Sora the truth."  
"The truth?"

"That his old memories are getting erased and this whole thing is a trap. And some other things."

"What other things?"

Axel hesitated. "Well, I mean it's not that important, Xina."

I frowned. "Axel don't do this to me. Tell me what else you found!"

"No! For your safety it's better you don't find out!"

"My safety?" I began to shake. "Please, Axel"

Axel looked at me and could see I was heading to a nervous breakdown. He walked up to me and did something I'd never think in a million years he would do. He hugged me and it wasn't one of those quick awkward hugs. It was very sincere and I could tell he meant it. "Just hang a little while longer. I promise you that everything will go back the way it was before we left Castle Oblivion." He said sternly.

"You mean that, Axel?"

He gave me one of his signature smirks. "You bet!"

I smiled brightly. "Thank you…"

He nodded. "Now go get Namine so we can get out of here and see Roxas and Xion again."

This really got me excited and I gave him an excited nod before heading off to wherever Namine could be. Of course I couldn't walk throughout the castle in peace, not with a Keyblade anyways. I fought and fought and fought. I couldn't sense any other life forms other than Heartless. Even when I retraced my steps they still popped out of nowhere! After at least an hour (hard to tell time in Castle Oblivion) of searching I felt a small spec of life other than Heartless, but it was very small. I had to practically run just to get to its location. When I finally did get there was nothing there. Just debris everywhere, but I could tell I was getting close, because I could hear noises close by. I ran to the next level and quickly regretted it. I had ran so far in that I couldn't just run back, I knew they'd noticed me. Well, Donald, Goofy, and Namine did. I looked directly at Namine. She didn't seemed fazed that I was here. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Hello, Xina." She said kindly.

"Uh hello."

"Xina! You're okay!" Donald said happily. Goofy laughed in delight. Wow these guys were really worried about me, but I continued to look at Namine.

"Its good to see that you're okay." She said.

"Wait you know her, Namine?" Goofy asked. I balled my fists up to prepare for a fight I wasn't looking forward to.

"Of course I do! Me and her were captured together!" she said enthusiastically.

Donald and Goofy had a face of disbelief and so did I. Did she just…. lie for me? I was sure she would rat me out! But she didn't say a thing. Then I realized an important factor was missing.

"Where the hell is Sora?" Donald and Goofy gasped in surprise!

"oh no, Sora!" they said in unison. Did they honestly forget about Sora? My plan was to wait till Donald and Goofy leave the room to ask Namine some very important questions, but they both grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the other room before I had time to protest. Namine followed close behind. When we entered another level. The fake Riku and Sora were fighting fiercely.

"Sora!" I called out to him. Sora looked over with a surprise expression and was caught off guard. The fake Riku hit him dead in the face with his weapon. Sora held his face in in pain while I put my hands over my mouth in disbelief.

And that's when the anger came in…

"Hey! You leave Sora alone!"

The Fake Riku gave me a smirk. "You can't do anything to me!"

"The hell I can't!" I ran up to him so fast he didn't have to time to react. I grabbed his neck and slammed him on the ground. Then I used my keyblade to pin him down.

"I'm telling Marlu-" I used my Keylade to shut him up.

I don't care who the fuck you tell, you're not gonna hurt my friends anymore!" I whispered. "Now I think its time you disappeared for good."

"No…" he whispered to himself. "NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LET A MERE NOBODY TAKE AWAY MY EXSITENCE!" Darkness begins to radiate off his body. Then it completely explodes sending me to a wall away from everyone. The fake Riku walks towards Sora, who is still injured and can't move. He walks closer and raises his weapon about to deliver the finishing blow.

"Sora! Get up!" I shout still dazed and not able to move. He was really close now when something weird happened.

"Stop!" Namine shouted. When she said that something must have triggered in Riku's head because he stopped and held his head like he was in pain and then he collapsed on the ground. Namine, Donald and Goofy ran over to Sora to see if he was okay. Sora responded by giving everyone the biggest smile and telling them not to worry. Sora walked over to me.

He had helped me up, and I had to hold on to him for a few minutes so the room would stop spinning.

"You okay?"

"Oh yea I'm just dandy!" I say in a sarcastic tone.

Sora nods to everyone else. " She's okay guys!" he said accepting my sarcasm. Donald and Goofy shouted with delight while Namine smiled. I walked over to where the Fake Riku laid. I poked him with the toe of my boot. He grunted and pushed my boot away almost making me fall over. I immediately willed my Keyblade as did Sora and the others. Namine jumped between both of us holding her arms out.

"Don't hurt him!"

"But he hurt us!" I shouted.

"He's not like that anymore," Namine looked at the ground in disappointment. "I erased all his memory."

"What?" Donald and Goofy said in unison.

"No way…You can do that?" Sora added.

"So that's why Marluxia wanted you back so badly." I said to myself. With that kind of power he can erase anybody's memory. Riku grunted some more and finally got up. When he did, his face no longer shown anger, but worry instead.

"Namine are you alright?" he said

"I'm fine Riku." Everyone's face had a look of shock.

"I don't get it" Sora said in frustration, probably from confusion.

"It would seem," I started. Putting my hand on my chin showing that I was thinking. "that not only does Namine has the ability to erase memory. She can also reconstruct it at her will." Her expression only proved that I was right.

"I have done some things that I'm not to proud of." She said. She looked like she was about to cry. "It's because of me, Sora that your like this." Huh? Was there something that I was missing? "The memories that you have now are fake. We were never friends. This is the first time we have met." She said quietly.

"But the memories….They seem so real." Sora said. The room grew quiet. No one really knew what to say.

"I want to fix it." Namine said. "I want to fix all the bad things I've done. I won't let Marluxia control me like this." Instantly my mind flashed back to Riku;

"_I ended up trying to kill my best friend. After I realized what I was doing I tried fixing it, and I've been doing it ever since. So far I haven't gotten anywhere."_

So Namine is in the same situation Riku's in. Making a mistake and trying so desperately to fix it. The room fell quiet again and it was Riku (who had been sitting quietly for almost 5 minutes) broke the silence.

"I'll help you fix your mistakes." He said.

I don't know what came over me, but I agreed also. Donald and Goofy did the same thing. It took Sora a few seconds to finally forgive Namine and join us. So after all that we all walked to the next level of Castle Oblivion. We encountered a huge door. It was time to go to another world.

"But we don't have anymore cards." Goofy said.

"Really then what's that poking out if his pocket?" I said pointing at Sora's pocket.

"Huh? Where did this come from?" he asked. I Examined the card more to see if I could see a picture on it. The picture had been completely blurred out so I couldn't see what world if was for.

"Looks like we're going to a world blind." I said. Namine had a worried look on her face as for Riku his face showed determination. "I suggest we hold out our weapons, just in case?" They all nodded and Sora put the card in front of the door. A white light appeared and the door opened and the card disappeared. It looked really dark in there, which made us all even more nervous. All my sense we're heighten by my fear. If I heard anything I wouldn't hesitate to strike. We all walked through the doorway slowly. I decided to guard Namine with Riku. She stayed behind us quietly. When we went all the way through the door we we're blinded by a really bright orange light. Oh wait that's the sun. A trolley could be heard from a distance. I was sure that I heard that trolley for a thousand times now. We were in Twilight Town. Despite my anxiety, I smiled.

"It's been so long since I've been here!"

Sora stared in awe. "What is this place?"

I tiled my head to the side. "You mean you never been here before?"

"It feels like I have, but no."

"Are you sure?" Sora looked at both Donald and Goofy for confirmation. They each nodded showing they don't remember this place either.

"But that doesn't make since," I crossed my arms and pouted. "Those cards that you carried around are figments of your memory. So how could not know about this place?" Sora only shrugged. I turned to my left "Namine?"

She only shook her head. "Even I don't know this place. So how could I tamper with it?"

"Isn't it strange that Sora said he felt like he's been here before?" Goofy stated.

"When he's never set foot in here at all?" Riku finished.

I only looked at Sora before giving a frustrated sigh. "Ugh! Ever since I've met you guys, you've made my life complicated! I don't even know what's up from down anymore!" I immediately regretted my angry words. Yes, they did make my life a living hell, but it wasn't their fault. They are just as confused as I am. Then their was that small part of me that was glad that I met them. Like I wouldn't change this any other way. I sighed looking defeated, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." Donald and Goofy patted my back

"It's okay, Xina. We get that you're frustrated." Donald said while Goofy nodded in agreement. Sora gave me one of his signature smiles.

"We'll do this together"

Despite how corny that sounded, I smiled. It felt nice to be around Sora. He was always so positive. He reminds me so much of Roxas…That tingly feeling distracted me from thoughts and I drew my Keyblade and got in a fighting stance. The gang looked confused. I had forgotten that Sora and the others couldn't sense Heartless like me and Riku could. I gave them all a serious look. "Stay sharp guys, they're Heartless coming." Heeding my words, the Fake Riku drew his weapon as well. He stood in front of Namine to protect her. Namine looked around in alarm. Sora, Donald and Goofy, however, still had confused looks on their faces.

"But I don't see any Heartless." Sora said looking around. The tingling feeling got worse.

"Something's coming at a us really fast! I think it's a big one!"

"I still don't see anything!" Donald shouted. The feeling was at it highest because I started to get a headache from it. One Heartless appeared in front of Donald. It caught him off guard and he fell over. Another one appeared behind Namine, but Riku quickly destroyed it. Then the sky its self began to darken.

"What is that?" I tried to get a better look and finally saw what it was. It wasn't clouds or a huge Heartless, it was an army of them. We all braced ourselves as the Heartless got closer and closer. I felt the urge to try to use my darkness to help us all out, but I didn't know how. I didn't have time to figure out either. Two Heartless aimed at my leg to try knock me over, but I managed to kick them of me and slash them with my Keyblade. Others launched themselves on my back so that they could form a pile up again this idea failed miserably and they all felt the wrath of my Keyblade. I was doing well with so many heartless at my wake, but Donald and Goofy on the other hand were being overwhelmed. I quickly ran towards them and hit some Heartless that were in my way. I also knocked out the ones that were approaching Donald and Goofy from behind.

"Hey you guys okay?" I asked. They looked banged up, but nodded nonetheless. I looked around to find Sora. He was slashing away like a pro, so I didn't bother running over his way. Another Heartless hit me on the back of the head. I grimaced and held my head for minute before lashing out on the Heartless. I felt my head throb with pain and I found it very difficult to stand. The ground wouldn't stay still. My vision finally cleared and I saw the fake Riku outnumbered. Usually I would have just left him, but because he had Namine at his guard I had no choice but to help him. I still needed to ask her some question and she would be no good to me if she was dead. I ran over there and flung my Keyblade at the Heartless like a boomerang, it went around in circles and hit all the Heartless that surrounded Riku.

"Why did you help me?" he asked as I got closer to him.

"Trust me, I didn't do it for u." To be hones I didn't like the fake Riku. I was still mad at him for hurting the _real _Riku and blackmailing me. Even though Namine erased all of his previous memories, it didn't change anything I felt towards him.

It looked like the battle was over turned to our advantage, things changed for the worse. Every time we defeated a group of Heartless, the group itself would double in size. It began to become too much for us.

"Guys I think we should retreat for now." Goofy called out. Oh Goofy how I thought you were slow until now.

"I agree we should move!" I said.

"But we can't leave now!" Sora said back.

"We keep this up, and we'll be dead before you know it,' I shouted at Sora. This was not the time to disagree. "Plus we have the others to think about." I said looking over to Riku and Namine. Riku looked warn out and Namine looked really scared. Sora saw what I was talking and nodded. I lead the way since I knew the place better than the others. I ran to an ally and there was what looked like a room. I had went there before once, but I saw that some kids hung out there so I didn't go back, now I had no choice. I quickly ran in and waited for the others to get in. They each got in safely and I did a quick count of people before closing the fence and curtains. I held my index finger to my lips to tell them to be very quiet, since this room wasn't sound proof. Well all collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. The adrenaline coursing through my veins slowly turned to normal. I took a deep breath to gather my thoughts. I hoped on a near-by couch and closed my eyes. Everyone else seemed to have the same idea and did the same thing. Next thing I know it's very quiet with the occasional snoring. Once in a while we could claws scratching on the ground. The Heartless were still looking for us. Whoever sent those ruthless Heartless wanted us dead. I decided to get up and be on guard sense we weren't completely safe. When I got up, I saw Namine was up also. She had a piece of paper and some markers that were on a desk. She looked like she was drawing something. I silently tip toed over to her. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were sprawled out on the floor, they were the ones doing the most snoring. Riku was in the weirdest position I ever saw, he was sitting up, but he had his arms and legs crossed. The weird part was that he wasn't leaning on anything.

I got closer to Namine to get a better look at what she was drawing. It was a picture of Nia and I holding hands, but it looked like we were younger. There were other pictures scattered around her. One was of a old man, he looked really sick, but his eyes looked deadly. Another picture was of a woman, she was tall and she had long black hair that stopped at her back. She too, had blue streaks running down her hair and her striking blue eyes almost took my breath away .She also held a Keyblade in hand, she looked like a warrior. Then I realized it was Nia's mother. This was the first time I got to really get a closer look at her features because every time I envisioned her, she was always covered in blood. The last picture confused me the most. It consisted of people I've never met in my life, but they felt so familiar to me, like I've known them for my entire life. There were big bold letters on top that said _Royal Guard_ and light bulb lit in my head, but I continued scanning the paper. Their were five people on the paper, four guys and one girl and each of them were standing in a single file line across there the paper. The tallest guy had striking red hair similar to Axel's, but more darker almost like burgundy color. Under him was name that said "Captain Nova Parker". The guy next him looked to be my height. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His hair was in a ponytail and it was shaved in the back. Under him was the name "Renzo Ryugamine". Next to him was a girl she was a little taller than Renzo, but not as tall as Nova. She looked boyish with her cargo pant and a Band-Aid on her cheek. Her hair was wrapped up in a messy bun with a headband. Under her was the name "Jiji". Last were two small little boys by which they looked to be the age of 10. They looked like twins, each wearing overalls with green eyes and green hair and same height. The only difference was that one of the boys had two missing front teeth and a Band-Aid on his nose. The other just had a Band-Aid on his chin. Under them were the names "Buu and Tomo Tombolt". Jiji and Renzo had the same skin complexion as me, while Nova, Buu, and Tomo had the same complexion as Sora.

"I'm pretty sure you have a lot of question you want to ask me." Namine said suddenly. I was do fixated on the pictures I hadn't noticed that she was staring at me this whole time.

"Yea I do," I gave the pictures back to her. "But first I would like to start out by saying you're a very good drawer."  
Namine smiled brightly. "No ones ever commented on my drawing before."

"Well consider me the first." I smiled back, but it quickly turned back to a serious face. "Why did you lie for me?" that question had been bothering me since she did it. It was almost eating me inside.

She silently put stacked her papers on one side of her and put the markers back in the box. "It just seemed like the right thing to do." She said honestly.

"Well what does the mean?" I asked.

"I don't know yet."

"Do you know these people in your drawings?"

"Sort of. I see them in my dreams. I see a lot of things in my dreams." So she has dreams just like I do? Dreams that she doesn't understand? "You know," she started. "We're closer than you think, you and I." I gave a puzzled look and was about to ask her about it, but Sora and the others started to wake and I figured it wasn't safe for me to ask anymore. The questions she answered earlier didn't exactly satisfy me either. She was just as clueless as me.

Sora and co. were yawning and stretching their limbs. Sora walked over to me with a questionable look. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you know where the mansion is?"

"Yea, why?"

"Something just tells me we need to go there."

I was uncertain. "Are you sure?"

"Yea I'm sure!" he was so sure of himself that I really couldn't disagree with him. I mean if it does turn out to be a trap we can always fight our way out, but of course that would mean we would have to find another place to hide…

"I'm assuming we have a plan?" Riku asked.

"Yea, we're heading for the old mansion."

"Why?"

"Because Sora feels we should go there." He was beginning to disagree when I put my hand up to stop him. "I don't want to hear your bitching either. Lets just go there and check things out. We don't have much of a choice anyway." He didn't say much after that. "Okay, so here's the plan," everyone got my full attention. "Those Heartless are still out there looking for us, as soon as we leave they'll spot us. So that means we're gonna have to fight our way to the old mansion," I crossed my arms. "That being said will be going out there in a single file line. I'll go first since I know how to get there and my offense is pretty good. Sora I want you to go next, because I'll need it. Donald and Goofy, I want you to protect Namine, Riku I want you to be in the back, to protect Namine and watch our backs. Can yall do that?" They all nodded with determine looks on their faces, we were ready. Those who had weapon had them in there hands. I easily slid out the fence doorway to see if the coast was clear. The others were right behind me and I gave them the signal to run. They did exactly what I thought they would, they spotted us as soon as we went by the nearby trolley. They were gaining on us fast, but we were prepared. The first one hit me dead in the fast and I almost fell over, luckily Sora was right behind me or they would have gained up on me. Sora knocked off my face and hit a Heartless that was right behind him. I got back into focus and started using some of my spells since I haven't used them in a while. It worked like a charm and I was knocking 5 of them out at a time. I looked behind me to see if Riku, Donald and Goofy were okay. They didn't seem to be in any immediate trouble and Namine looked safe, scared, but safe. This was a great time to move forward since we were stopped on tracks when the first wave swept through. I shouted for them to keep moving and they did as told. When we finally got close to the whole that lead to the woods, we were hit with a second wave. This one was worse because it consisted of fat and sturdy Heartless. Fighting one of them is easy, but when you got 10 of them coming at you all at once, it's a different story. Donald use cure on all of which eased the pain on my side. The gang and I had to find away to get to their weak spots, but they were so huddled together (and being in a small space didn't help) that we had to hit them in their stomachs (which was futile) to push them back. It worked and we eventually got to their weak spot. The waves kept coming and coming until we finally reached the mansion. We were so worn out that we didn't even notice Vexen standing at our only passage to escape. So he completely caught me off guard when I almost bumped into.

"Well, well I see you made it." He said.

"Did you sic those Heartless on us!" I shouted in anger.

"That would be Marluxia's doing."

"What?" I knew I couldn't hide the shock in my voice or the look of utter astonishment on my face. How could Marluxia do this? Let alone to me? Then the answer popped into my head a second later. He doesn't know that I'm with Sora. How could he possibly know? I had completely lost sight of my real mission. I'm suppose to be taking Namine back to Marly. But I how could I do that now when I've gotten to no her? She wasn't this strange girl to me anymore, she was an possible ally to me and I won't let Marluxia treat Namine like he did before!

"Sora perhaps you should know the truth!" Vexen said.

"Oh no you don't" said a near by voice that I recognize all to well."

"Axel!" Vexen shouted in fear.

We all turn around to see Axel appear from the trees. "I believe you have said enough."

"No Axel please!" Vexen begged. Then it happened so quick I wasn't able to blink. Axel took Vexen out right in front of all of us. I gasped in fear. This is not how Organization XIII works…

"What was he going to tell me!" Sora shouted Axel.

"Oh you don't need to know!" he glanced at Namine, and me then opened a portal. "See you all at Castle Oblivion." He walked through the portal and disappeared.

I gripped my Keyblade. "We need to keep moving." I said. We all walked through the portal and had to walk up a few more flights of stairs. Donald made sure we were all healthy and made each of us drink an elixir, which was disgusting, mind you. It did make us all feel better, physically anyways. We walked up the last flight of stairs in Castle Oblivion and saw both Axel and Marluxia. Something was odd about them though. Axel was facing the opposite from Marluxia. So this is the time where we tell Marluxia we're no longer on his side. Axel did just that and Marluxia was somewhat shocked, but gained his composure.

Marly was so focused on Axel he hadn't even noticed us. "I didn't think the Keyblade wielder would survive, well done," He clapped a few times. "But I think it's time you become my puppet." Namine gasped behind me. What's going on? "Namine erase all of Sora's memories!"

"But if I do that-" Namine started.

"Then it will destroy him." Marly finished.

Namine immediately ran up in front of Sora and stretch her arms out in a defensive manner. "I won't let you do that!" she shouted. "I don't care what happens to me! Sora finally forgave me and I won't do that to him!"

"How heroic, to bad it will cost you your life!" Marly summoned his weapon, this made Axel summon his as well. He quickly ran towards him to make the first strike, but Marly quickly countered with his scythe. It pushed Axel a few yards away.

"This is to much for me." Axel said. He looked at me as to say it was time to leave, but I couldn't do that, not in a million years. Looked at Axel and mouthed the words "Come back later" he looked discouraged, but nodded nonetheless. He disappeared into a portal of darkness. Meanwhile, Sora was yelling at Marluxia for being so horrible.

Marluxia ignored him all together and looked at me instead. "Will you join me, Xina"

I willed my Keyblade and looked at Marly then at Sora then back at Marly. "No! I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!"

This simple action was really gonna bite me in the ass later….

* * *

Okay it is currently 10:55 as I type this and I'm butt tired. Sorry for such a long update, but I do appreciate the reviews, they keep me going.

Also I changed me pen name AGAIN! I believe this is the last time I will do this, so I apologize for any confusion I have stirred!

And last, my dream did come tru. FDP did meet up wit the Parle crew at Alcon! I had such a fangasm o.o

GOOD NITE EVERYBODY!

P.S This is a long ass chapter o.o 5652 words!

Ch. 15: Betrayal At Its Finest.


	15. Betrayal At Its Finest

**I Am Nobody**

**Chapter 15**

"**Betrayal At Its Finest"**

"You dare betray me!" Marluxia exclaimed.

"Oh Marly I was never on your side to begin with." I said calmly. "Me and Axel have been on a different stage ever since we got here. In fact, our mission was to stop you in the first place." Marluxia was flushed with anger and growled at me "For someone so smart I'd thought you'd figure it out already, but I guess you aren't that smart after all." I shrugged my shoulders. Marluxia began to shake uncontrollably. I wasn't doing this to get the upper hand, its just that insulting people and sarcasm can as second nature to me especially if it someone I don't like.

As much as I disliked Marluxia I was uneasy about all this. This whole mission made each and everyone of us go against one another and deceive each other. We're supposed to be a team are we not? What happened to Organization XIII?

Like Marluxia I, too was shaking uncontrollably, but I t wasn't out of anger, it was out of fear. Surely Marly is stronger than myself and he's gotta be stronger than Axel too, but the thought of him hurting Namine or Sora made me stand my ground against him. I don't know it just feels that if I survive from this, my whole life will change forever, but of course I'll have a lot of explaining to do to the gang.

"All of you are fools!" Marluxia said. "You can't possibly defeat me!" I agreed with him.

"Come on guys, we can do this!" Sora said. Not even his enthusiasm convinced me, not this time.

"_Why so doubtful, Xina?"_ Said a voice.

I looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but I couldn't locate the source.

"_Xina?"_

"_What?" _I finally replied.

"_Why are you so scared?"_

"_Why do you think I'm scared? It's Marluxia we're dealing with here!" _I shouted in my head. _"And who am I talking to anyway?"_

"_Think about it." _The voice said .

"_Nia?"_ the voice sounded familiar. _"Is it really you?"_

"_Well who else could it be?"_ she said as a matter of factly. So I finally had a chance to apologize to her for earlier.

"_Nia…"_

"_Say no more. I already know. I am you after all." _She giggled.

"_You sound better."_

"_Never mind that now, you have more important matters to attend. Like Marluxia."_

"_Nia, he's strong, I can't fight him!"_

"_That's not the Xina I know! You have friends that can help you!" _she shouted.

"_I guess you're right."_

She sighed a deep depressed sigh. _"Hopefully after all this you wont disappear by my father" _

"_What?" _there was no response. _"Nia? What did you mean by that?" _at this point I was freaking out.

"_I have to go. I'm sorry Xina. Here take this."_ I felt a warm sensation in my hands. _"Take my healing powers for now. Knowing you you'll need it I pray we meet again on good terms. Goodbye Xina."_

"_Wait! Nia!" _I felt her leave me thoughts and it wasn't long before I was pulled out of me head from outside forces. When I came to, I realized I was on the floor and my ears were ringing. What's going on? What happened when I was with Nia? I looked around to see Namine on top of me, protecting me from chaos that surrounded us. What sort of chaos? I wasn't sure of yet. I tried to wiggle out of Namine's grip to see more, but Namine wouldn't loosen her grip to let me see, instead she looked and started saying something. I couldn't understand what she was saying. I looked at her with wide eyes and pointed at my ears and shook my head. She understood and mouthed the words 'What did she say?'. At this point I was half surprised. Surprised because she knew whom I was talking to, not surprised because she did draw a picture of Nia's mother after all. I told her later and she nodded. I tired to get up, but she still didn't let me go. She mouthed the word 'hurt' I looked down and there was a long scar from my left shoulder to my waist. I was so distracted I hadn't felt the searing pain all over my body. Despite the pain I sat up to lean against the wall. The ringing in my ears was slowly fading both the noises sounded muffled. I looked to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy battling Marluxia. The fight itself looked intense. Sora had this angry look on his face, which was weird because every time Sora fought he would have a concentrated look, but never an angry look. The Fake Riku was knocked out next to us, he looked dead.

"What happened?" I choked out.

Namine had pulled out some potions from god-knows-where and slowly applied is on my scar. The pain was unbearable and I cringed and grimaced. Namine had this look of worry and desperation. "When you were talking to Princess Nia, you zoned out and Marluxia took that as the perfect time to kill you. He hit you with his Scythe and when you fell it looked like you were dead."

"So…everyone…thinks I'm dead?" I said talking through my teeth from the pain.

"Everyone except me." She said. She kept rubbing more potions on me and it stung greatly, but it wasn't getting any better. Then I remembered.

"My hands"

"What about your hands?"

I didn't explain to her, instead I showed her. I put my hands where the scar was. At first their was pain, but then my hands glowed and the scar itself began to cool. After a few moments the scar was nothing but a line from my waist to my shoulders.

Namine looked on in awe. "That's Princess Nia's healing powers." I wanted to ask her how she knew that, but instead I dealt with the task at hand. I healed Riku, but he still wasn't waking up.

"He'll need more time." I told her. "You just watch him okay?" Namine nodded and gave me a few more potions. "For everybody." She said. I nodded and willed my Keyblade. It was time to end this!

I jumped in battle by hitting Marluxia in the back of the head. This momentarily distracted him and he hunched over in pain. I used this to my advantage and completely wailed on him. I even used some of my spells to blind him because after a while he started lashing out at me to make me stop. I use fire on his face to blind him. When I got tired I ran towards the rest of the group. They looked at me in amazement. They still stood there ground.

"Guys its me!" I said

"How are you alive?" Sora choked out.

"Never mind that now, take this!" I handed everyone a potion and they each took it. Sora ran over to me and hugged me. "Sora? What's gotten into you?" I asked very confused.

"I thought Marluxia killed you!" was he….crying?

I hugged him back. "I'm okay. I was never dead." He let me go and quickly rubbed his eyes to wipe away the tears, but it was already too late. "Come on Sora! Get it together! Lets beat his ass so we can get the hell out of here!" he gave me a determined nod. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I all got in a fighting stance. Waiting for Marluxia. Marluxia didn't waste not time. He quickly struck at me first, but I dogged inches from his blade and backed-flipped away from him only to rebound and strike him with the Keyblade he blocked using his scythe and pushed me away. Sora came out of nowhere and struck Marluxia in the face. Donald used thunder on him, while Goofy rammed him with his shield. Marluxia landed against the wall. We had surrounded him. Sora and the others started smiling, but I felt uneasy.

"This battle is too easy. I've seen his strength before and it was nothing like this."

"Well maybe Axel fought him beforehand?" Donald said.

"I doubt it."

Sometimes I wish I were wrong. Marluxia jumped away from everyone.

"You children think you can defeat me!" Marluxia dropped his weapon and concentrated. I felt his power serge and before I knew he changed into another form. But even then this was not the peak of his power.

* * *

He was still difficult to fight, but we managed to defeat his second and third form. It was the last one that I dreaded the most, because this was when he was as at the peak of his power. Every time I barely dogged his attack I felt the force of that would knock me off balance. Sora caught me before I hit the ground. At this point we all ran out of potions so we ran on sheer will power. Donald and Goofy had been knocked out for some time. I made sure they were safe by making Namine drag them to the next room where Riku was. It was just me and Sora now. Sora ran towards Marluxia and hit him as many times as he could before Marluxia slashed him away. It was my turn and I came at him for the kill. He caught me off guard when he switched his scythe with the other hand. I quickly blocked with my Keyblade, and then he used his other hand and aimed it towards my face. I kicked it away from me and he used that as an opportunity to switch his scythe back to the other hand. I blocked thinking he was going to hit me with the scythe again, but he completely caught me off guard when his free hand reached for my neck. I wasn't quick enough and he successful had his hand around my neck. I coughed and choked for air. I tired clawing at his face to let me go, but it was no use. Sora called out to me and struck Marluxia with his Keyblade. Marluxia grew frustrated and swung his scythe at him. The scythe met Sora's skin and Sora fell to the ground. The gash on his chest bled profusely.

"Sora!" I choked out. He didn't respond his body was motionless. I did something I never thought could happen to a Nobody, I cried. "Sora, please wake up," I begged. "Please!" he didn't respond and puddle of blood formed around his body. I lashed around to get out of Marluxia's grip. He only wrapped his fingers tighter. My vision began to fade and I started to loose myself.

Then I felt it again...

The cold sensation that swept through out my body. Marluxia saw this and tried to choke me some more. I used my own strength and threw him across the room.

"What is this?" he said, astonished. "Don't tell me. It's the Heartless form! But why?"

I looked at myself through the reflection on the floor. It was the same black dress and boots, my eyes golden color, my hair a pitch-black color, and my rectangular birthmarks reached from my hairline to my chin. The only difference in all this was that I had control of myself still like when I fought Larxene. I didn't black like I did with Sephiorth. Like last time my Keyblade changed to its golden wings and golden hilt, and two blades instead of one. My scythe was stronger than Marluxia's. Before he had time to get up, I ran hit him three times in the gut. Then I disappeared and reappeared and slashed at his chest.

"Now you know how it feels to have a gash across your chest!" he screamed out in agony and held his chest. Then I did something totally new, I summoned Heartless. All types of Heartless surrounded him and attacked with the glowing nobody insignia on their chests. I went to go see Sora. The pool of blood had gotten bigger. I held his head and used my free hand to heal his wound. The power Nia gave me didn't work though. As I tried to heal him I began to get frustrated. The power was still not working. Then I figured it was because I was in this form, this 'Heartless' form. I was gonna revert when I heard Marluxia destroying the rest of my Heartless. He launched after me and I jumped and he followed. I was giving him attacks left and right in the air. Marluxia was slower than usual. Again I used this to my advantage and kept hitting and hitting him up the air. I eventually let him hit the ground and I was gonna use the finishing blow. As I was falling closer I had my Keyblade aimed at his chest. Then something happened that completely caught me off guard. My Heartless form reverted by itself and lost all my strength. Marluxia quickly woke and saw me falling he had his scythe ready to cut me in half. Time moved slowly then and I saw the blade on Marluxia's scythe getting closer and closer. He must have used all his strength in that move because the impact was crazy. It threw my body against the wall and on the floor. I wasn't exactly knocked out, but I saw the blackness surround my vision. Marluxia then pulled out what looked like a bomb.

"To be honest I was going to let you live. I was even going to do the honor and let you be one of my top puppets, but both you and the Sora have been quit annoying so I'm going to kill you both." He threw the bomb on the floor and shield surrounded him. He smiled. "Goodbye" I closed my eyes and the bomb exploded. Before I blacked out I felt someone pick me up…

* * *

When I came to, I was outside. I quickly got up and felt the searing pain on my face this time and the rest of my body.

"You shouldn't move, your hurt really bad." Said a voice. I couldn't talk because Marluxia had slashed my face, I hadn't known this until now. I used Nia's powers and healed me wounds.

"That feels much better." I looked around. "Axel how am I able to moved?"

the red head shook his head. "I used a whole bunch of potions on you." He looked pale again and tired. Then something came across my memory.

"Where are the others?"

Axel sighed and shook his head again. "I didn't save them. Saix's orders."

"You did what now?" I snapped. "You didn't save them!" I was shouting and standing at Axel's face."

"Orders are orders. Just think Sora and their little gang won't be in the way anymore." He stopped. "Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Castle Oblivion! I'm going to save them!"

Axel grabbed my arm. "They could be dead already."

I didn't want to hear that. "You don't know that! Now I got some more explaining to do. They probably think I betrayed them again!"

"What does it matter? They're not your friends."

This made my anger spike to the sky. "THEY ARE ME FRIENDS! THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" Axel tried to grab me, but I punched him in the face.

Axel wiped his nose. "You leave me no choice." He summoned his chakrams. "Perhaps you'll come quietly now?" I stared at Axel and then I ran. I didn't run toward Castle Oblivion, I just ran away. It was bad enough that I had to fight Marluxia, but I couldn't bare the thought of fighting Axel, not ever so I ran. I heard Axel's footstep behind me, but I kept running. I heard Axel calling my name several times later, but I still kept running. Eventually I got tired and started walking. I wasn't sure where, but I didn't care. I was numb. The thought of Sora, Namine, Donald, and Goofy dead made me that way. I didn't care about the fake Riku though.

I kept walking and walking and at this point I didn't care if I died. Something would catch my attention from time to time though. The occasional foot step and rustle of the bushes. After a while I had gotten tired of it

"Axel you don't have to follow me anymore." There was no answer. I turned around. "Axel?" it didn't feel like Axel. Just before I summoned my Keyblade a pair of hands grabbed my arms and a bag went around my head. I was pulled to the ground by two people. "Hey! Who's there!"

"The Royal Guard!" said an unfamiliar male voice.

"You idiot! Don't tell her that!" said a female voice.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"Sorry_, Nobodies_ don't get that privilege!" the male voice said.

"I swear I'm gonna shove my foot up your ass." Said the female voice.

"Sorry, sorry!"

Next thing I know the pair throws me into a ship and I could feel we were in space. Great so now my friends are probably dead and if they aren't they probably think I betrayed them! Twice! And I didn't go back to save them! Betrayal at it's finest, wouldn't you think? Not only that, but now I'm kidnapped!

Goodness, why can't I just die?

* * *

Okay so imma update the next chapter as fast as possible because I have a special Halloween chapter for you guys and I wanna post _on_ Halloween. I won't give you a hint on wat the Halloween chapter is about until the next chapter. Until then, chao!

P.S If I have grammar/spelling issues its because I typed this chapter at 3 in the morning. So bear with me people!

Ch 16: The Royal Guard


	16. The Royal Guard

**I Am Nobody**

**Chapter 16**

"**The Royal Guard"**

At some point during the ride, I had fallen asleep. I had my usual bad dreams, but instead of showing Nia's past it showed my past. The battle that happened not to long ago haunt my dreams, the explosion, Sora bleeding to death, my Heartless Form failing, and Marluxia's scythe almost taking my life. The other things would haunt me like seeing Sora's body charred and the dead eyes. The eyes bothered me the most though. It made the dream 10 times worse. Just when I thought the nightmare couldn't get worse, I saw everyone else dead eyes, Donald's, Goofy's and even Namine's. My own screaming woke me up and as always I was soaked in my own sweat. It didn't take me long to realize that I gotten out of one nightmare only to fall into another one. The metal floor under me was cold and I shivered. Taping sounds could be heard from my right and I knew they were there.

"Do you guys by any chance have any Sea-Salt ice cream?" I asked. I had been craving them since I left the castle. It only got worse since time progressed.

"Actually we do." Said the female voice.

"Don't give her anything," said the male voice. "She doesn't deserve any food! In fact Nobodies don't need food!" it was true. Nobodies like myself don't physically require food. The only reason I eat is because it I love the taste of it.

"Some of us Nobodies do prefer to eat." The female voice snapped. Some of us? Was she a Nobody too? I heard her get up to get the food.

"I'm telling the captain!" said the male voice.

"Tell him! I don't give a fuck." She walked towards me. "Keep your eyes closed." For some odd reason I decided to obey her request. She was being way nicer to me than the guy. Plus there was a chance that she's like me, a Nobody. So theirs a possibility that she knows some of my pain, that we can't bare emotion. The female took the bag off my head. Like she told me, I kept my eyes closed. She then put a blindfold over my eyes. A few seconds later something cold was on my lips. I bit down hungrily and salty sweetness spread over me taste buds.

"A Nobody feeding a Nobody. How disgusting!" said the male voice in disgust?

"How long until we get to HQ?" The female voice said, ignoring his last comment.

"10 minutes."

"My, my you have such ugly scars." Said the female voice touching my face.

"From…my…recent battle." I said quietly.

"She probably deserved it."

"Your pushing it," the female voice shouted. "And besides the boys should be able to fix her up," at this point I was almost done with my Sea-Salt ice cream. "Did the battle haunt you?"

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"You were screaming earlier. Made my buddy over their jump out of his seat." I hear her smirking.

"I didn't jump! I just moved off the seat cuz I thought something was on my chair!" he snapped.

"Sure you did." The female said sarcastically.

"I don't even know why you're being nice to her in the first place. She's the enemy, remember?"

Was he talking about me being in the Organization? "Hey, Organization XIII is not evil!" I said

It was a couple of seconds of silence before the female voice said anything. "Our orders were to bring her to HQ, not torture her as you prefer."

He scoffed. "Whatever," I felt the ship going down. What was happening? "We're here so prepare to take her off the ship."

"Come one, lets go." I was pulled to my feet and we walked out of the ship. To me, it felt like we we're outside. Outside felt nice too. Judging by the climate, it was springtime because I could smell the flowers and the sun was warm. I was pulled to what felt like a gate. I could tell it was a gate because we had to stop and the female voice had to tell someone to open it. After a several minutes of walking, we were inside a huge place. After more walking I was put in a room and strapped to a chair.

"We should probably take her blindfold off." Someone said.

"Ugh! Fine!" said the familiar male voice. He snatched the blindfold off me and the lights from the room almost blinded me. When my vision cleared I almost gasped from what I saw in front of me. These were the people in Namine's drawing, 'The Royal Guard' then I remembered the guy saying this before. But to be honest, I didn't believe it. I didn't believe any of this.

"Can we introduce are selves?"

"Why should we? She just a low-life Nobody!"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up for once? You've been talking shit all day!"

"How about you first!"

"Guys stop fighting!"

"Yea what he said!"

"Stop it, both of you! That's an order!"

"Theirs no need." I interrupted them.

"Excuse me?"

"I already know who you are."

"Oh yea? Then prove it!"

"Well for starters, your Renzo Ryugamine." I said then I looked towards the others. "The girl that has been nice to me this whole time is Jiji. The two little boys there are Buu and Tomo Tombolt." I looked at the really tall and muscular red head. "And you must be Captain Nova Parker."

"How the hell do you know us?" Renzo shouted.

"Oh will you calm down already, Renzo?" Jiji said. "She is the other half of Princess Nia after all."

"I didn't get it from Nia." I said.

"Then who? Did the Organization tell you?" Renzo asked.

"No Namine did. Well sorta. She drew a picture if you guys." But that still doesn't make sense. How does Namine know these people? You would think I would get this info from Nia as expected.

Nova lifted a brow "Hmmm." He looked to be in deep thought.

"Can I see Nia, please?" I asked.

"Sorry, criminals like you don't get that privilege." Renzo snapped.

What the hell was he talking about? Criminals like me? What did I do to deserve this status? "You know, you're really getting on my nerves."

"You and me both!" Jiji came in.

"Why don't you go and be a criminal right along with her, Jiji. That away you can be with your disgusting kind!"

"That's enough, Renzo." Nova growled. He looked very annoyed. What was wrong this guy? What did he have against Nobodies? Little did I know there was someone else in the castle whose hatred towards Nobodies was stronger than Renzo's. Renzo didn't argue no further, instead he walked over to the corner of the room and pouted.

"The Master will be here soon, so we should make her look more presentable," Said Nova. "Tomo, take her to the infirmary and clean up those ugly scars on her."

One of the little boys nodded. "Yes sir!" I was quickly unstrapped from the chair then they put handcuffs on me and shackles on my ankles. Man, these guys were making sure I wasn't going anywhere. I couldn't blame them though. I knew if I had the smallest chance to escape I would take it. I needed to get back home, to Roxas and Xion. I was still pissed off at Axel so I didn't mention him. We walked into, of course, another room. They propped me on the bed, but didn't strap me in it yet.

"Strip her." Said Tomo.

"Whoa, hold the phone!" I said ready to kick one of the nurses.

"We need to get rid of those battle scars. You have no idea how bad they look." He brought out a mirror in front of my face. "Maybe you should see for yourself." I got a good look at my face and saw that he was right. Nia's healing powers took away the pain and the bleeding, but it didn't get rid of the damage skin it created. The scar on my face went from my hairline and across my right ear, damaging my nose in the path. In fact I didn't have a nose it looked almost cut off. The scar itself looked red and disgusting. I didn't dare look what kind of scar was under my cloak.

"Don't worry will give you something to cover up if you don't have anything under your cloak." Tomo interrupted my thoughts.

"I have my bra and panties under here."

"That'll work." he smiled.

"Aren't you too young to be seeing this?"

"I may be young, but I'm still the head doctor of this facility. Don't let my age deceive you. I've seen a lot worse."

For some strange reason I believed him. "That's not what I meant though."

"I know what you meant. And as I said, I've seen a lot worse." I nodded not wanting to find out more of what he has seen. I let the nurses take off my cloak and I hadn't realized how much blood was on the cloak since it's black. I also hadn't realized how much I stunk. From sweat to blood, it smelled horrible. One of the nurses scrunched her nose and all of a sudden I felt very self–conscious.

"Xina, I need you to lay down." Tomo said and I nodded. I lay down and the nurses surrounding me used the handcuffs and shackles I had on me to tie me to the bed. I was stretched out and my arms were above my head. Then something came over me. I don't know what it was, but my heart began to race and I started to sweat and breath heavily.

_Please somebody help! I don't want to be in this room anymore!_

This sudden flash back made me nervous about being in a hospital room. Tomo hadn't noticed my sudden breakdown. In fact nobody did, not even the nurses and they were no more than 2 feet away from me.

"This may sting a little, but rest assure you'll be as good as new once I'm done with you." He smiled. His smile didn't comfort me, in fact, it creep me out. Above me was a gun that pointed at me. "Now stay still." A laser came out of it and hit my scar. Sting a little my ass! If felt like somebody was using a hot knife. Of course I've felt worse, but after all the physical pain I have gone through, I wanted a break. I gritted my teeth and made sure I didn't scream. After what felt like hours he finally turned the thing off.

"You can open your eyes now." Tomo said.

I did so and one of the nurses propped a mirror over my body. I t was like I wasn't in a battle in the first place. My skin looked smooth and there was no scars left on my body. "Wow"

"You like?"

"It's amazing!"

Tomo jumped off his chair and gave me a pair of clothes. "Put these on so you can meet the master." It was a T-shirt and some jeans.

"I thought you wanted me to look presentable in front of your 'master'?"

"It's all the clothes we have left." He had a sympathetic look. With the help of the nurses I put on my clothes and I was dragged in another room. This room was huge compared to the others. It was plain white like Castle Oblivion's halls. It had one chair closer to the entrance/exist and another tall chair (or a throne) to the front of the room. I'm guessing that's where the 'Master' sits. A red carpet went from the door to the throne. What was this a fairytale? Clearly this 'Master' of theirs wasn't here yet because the throne was empty. I looked around and soon enough I spotted Renzo and Nova standing side by side on each side of the throne. They had serious looks on their faces. Something was up. Jiji walked in minutes later and sat me down on a nice chair that stood in front of the throne. Other guards strapped the chains around the legs of the chair. I winced as the chains rubbed hard against my skin. Jiji had this look of guilt on her face, one I knew to well because it was on my face not to long ago. What caught my attention the most was the pleading looks in her eyes. Like she was begging me to forgive her for something. But for what? What did she do that was so bad? I barely even know this girl. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a tall dark man entered the room. His black hair was put in a small ponytail that was laced in grey from old age. He also had a goatee that was also laced in grey. His eyes were blood shot red, but were defiant and serious. Under his eyes were scars and bags. He looked like a raggedy old man, but oddly enough I felt like I needed to count my lucky stars that I have to face him. But I don't think the stars are in my favor. His defiant, but serious eyes searched everyone else eyes. He would look at Nova, then Jiji, Renzo, then Tomo, and after a few seconds mine. He stared at me for a long time. It was like I reminded him of something. His daughter no doubt, but it seemed more than that. Then I remembered the picture of Nia's mother that Namine drew. I was a splitting image of her, his wife. I don't blame him for staring though. If someone I cared about was viciously murdered and I hadn't seen them in years, only to have someone else have the same looks as the person. Yea, I would stare too.

"Master?" Nova called out to him. The Master quickly cleared his throat and drew his eyes away from me. He sat down and coughed in his hand. Renzo had a worried look on his face when he did that and this 'master' of his looked at him reassuringly showing him he was all right. He took his gaze back on me and spoke.

"You have been gone for many years, _Nobody_." His voice was deep and rasp and he spoke the word with so much venom and distaste it was like the word itself was a disease. "I do not know how you could have kept yourself hidden for so long."

"It was the help of the those filthy Nobodies, Organization XIII!" Renzo came in.

"Hey! Those are my friends you're talking to!"

"Bite your tongue you filthy Nobody!" the Master snapped in his raspy voice. Jiji winced. "Its because of your kind that this world is in the poor condition that it's in!"

"What the hell do you mean, my kind?" I growled.

"I wish you all would disappear!" Renzo spat.

"Renzo keep your mouth shut! You need to keep your emotions in line! That is and order!" Clearly the Master need to listen to that as well. Nonetheless, Renzo kept quiet.

"Being in Organization XIII makes you a criminal," the master came in. "If it were my choice, you would be locked up forever in prison, but my daughter needs you." Nia needs me?

"I don't understand! I haven't done anything wrong to be a criminal!"

"Your kind is evil and shouldn't exist in this world. Then again you don't exist, your nothing!"

"What is wrong with you," is shouted. "You are a fucked up old man!"

the master slammed his hand on the throne and pointed at me. "You will save my daughter's life and disappear forever!"

"_Disappear!_" the word itself scared me and my eyes widen. "I-I can't! I just can't do that!" I shouted, I started to become desperate. "Please, I don't wanna disappear!" I began to get up out of my seat, but never got the chance to because both Renzo and Nova got a hold of my shoulder. I struggled to no avail. "I have friends I need to be with!"

"Friends?" he raised a brow. "How can a being who's not even suppose to be, have friends?"

"So your saying I'm lying?"  
"Oh no, just in denial," he said pointing at me. "Renzo, Nova, take her to the cells."

I felt myself lift from my seat and immediately went on instinct. I kicked Renzo in the pelvic area and almost had Nova in a headlock. His monster strength over powered me and the next thing I knew I was slammed on the floor. I wasn't going to admit defeat just yet. I kicked Nova's knee and he fell on me, which hurt really bad, mind you. I managed to wiggle out from under him and roll over. Just then I felt a new pair of hands, it was Renzo's again. He grabbed at my shirt and yanked me towards I lost my balance and feel on my butt. He tried to pick me up on my arms, but I tried my best to wiggle out of his grip. More disadvantages came when Nova showed back up at the scene. He immediately went for my feet and tried to pick me up while Renzo was holding me. I lashed out and kicked Nova in the stomach, while finally breaking free from Renzo's grip and kicking him in the face. That's when I dashed for the door.

"Guards! Close the door!" Nova shouted. I could see the door slowly closing, but I wasn't giving up just yet. I had enough energy to run faster and I did just that. I was almost there…..the door slammed shut and I ran right into it. I banged on it a couple of times before turning back around and facing the danger in front of me.

"I will not let you make me disappear!" I shouted angrily.

"You demon! Save my daughter!"

"It's not like I don't want to save your daughter, I just can't go away. I have people who care about me! I don't want to return to nothingness."

"You are nothing!" Renzo shouted, but the master was quiet. He studied me closely.

"You want to save my daughter?" he asked.

"Of course I do! I care about her just as much as you do!" he studied me more closely.

"No Master! Don't fall into her ruse, it's just a trap to get you on her side!" Renzo shouted.

"Shut the hell up, Renzo!" Jiji shouted. This is the first she spoke since this whole fight started. The master looked away and his angry face came back. I knew failed.

"You are right, Renzo."

I growled at everyone and willed my Keyblade, only it didn't come. "What the hell?"

Renzo smiled. "This is a Key-Free zone. No Keyblade's allowed." Okay now I knew I was screwed, my magic wouldn't do much good against them since I can't use my Keyblade, and running wasn't much of an option. So I did the one thing that I was totally against. I surrender. I dropped to my knees and slouched to the ground. Guards quickly surrounded me and I was quickly tide up and a clothed was over my eyes before I could blink.

"Nova, Jiji, take her to the cells and make sure she doesn't leave your sight."

"Don't worry sir, she won't" Nova said.

The unbearably long walk to the cells was very quiet. The cells must be in another building because they had to put a bag over my head so no one would see me when we went outside. The sun felt good on my skin and any normal person would be outside enjoying it. Waves could be heard off to the right side of me in the distance. I had a sudden urge to go to the beach with Roxas and Xion and just sitting there laughing the day away eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream, yea that sounds very good. I realized that this wasn't going to happen and that this was just a simple daydream. A sense of dread came over me, am I really going to disappear? I lowered my head down in sadness.

"I'm so sorry, Xina. I tried so hard to change his mind, I really tried." Was Jiji, crying?

"Do not speak to the prisoner." Nova stated."

Jiji ignored Nova's order "If I could let you out of here I would, I swear I would!"

"Jiji…." Nova said.

"Don't start, Nova! You know it's not fair that she has disappear! She shouldn't be blamed for _they _done!"

"Why won't u let me out.." I said quietly.

"Huh?" Jiji said.

"You said you would let me out if you could. Why won't you?"

There was a long pause before she responded. "I would get kicked out of the Royal Guard."

"So? They don't seem all that great." I snapped.

"I don't have nowhere else to go," she said sadly. "Without the Royal Guard, I am nothing. You know how that feels, don't you?" I didn't respond, I did know how she felt. Without the Organization I would be nothing….

"You have to save the princess. If she dies there won't be another heir to take over this place."

"Is she that bad?"

Again there was long pause as if he was deciding whether to answer to a 'criminal' like me. "This is her last month." Was all he could say.

At this point, my mind was racing. This is her last month? I did she get so sick? I have no choice, but to join her, but what will happen if I do? The sound of a jail cell pushed me back into reality. The carefully put me on the floor and chained me to the wall. The wall and floor was cold and it made goose bumps on my skin.

"I'm sorry Xina, but we have to go." Jiji said.

"Don't worry, you won't be missed." I said. I could tell I hurt her, because she quickly ran outside.

"I agree with Jiji. It isn't fair."

"But as a captain, you have no choice."

"Exactly."

"That's not good enough, Nova," Nova shifted uncomfortably. "Besides I have to save her. It only seems fair for all the trouble and pain I caused her."

Nova slowly closed the cell door and quickly existed out of the building….

* * *

Yea ma lazy ass got in the way of finishing this chapter, much apologies. They next chapter will hopefully b out soon

Ch 17: A tough Decision.


	17. A Tough Decision

**I Am Nobody**

**Chapter 17**

"**A Tough Decision"**

"You what!" Saix shouted as he slammed his on a table. Axel cringed at his sudden outburst.

"I had followed her for about an hour. I knew where she was, but then I didn't." Axel said.

"What the hell do you mean, you didn't. Axel are you telling me that she just poofed into thin air!"

"Actually, yes."

"Axel," saix said slowly, but deadly. Axel cringed some more. "You better figure out what happened to her. We _need_ her!"

"Hey Saix!" Xigbar called out of nowhere. He walked up closer to the duo, only to back up a few inches away from Saix. "Damn Saix you look like you about to rip somebody's heart out." Xigbar chuckled to himself from his sudden joke. Saix's only response was a growl.

"Xina has been missing for 4 days now. We need to find her." Saix said slowing going back to normal, but still discouraged.

"I think I might have an idea as to where she at." Xigbar smirked. Xigbar loved the idea of keeping Saix in the dark and keeping him on his toes.

"Well?"

"The Outer World." Saix's reaction was priceless to Xibar.

"You mean the Royal Guard has her?" Axel came in.

"What proof do you have to suggest this?" Saix said.

"I've been tracking their movements, they've been busy lately." He held out a purple cloth that the letters _R _and _G_ in gold printing. He also had Xina's glove and inside the glove was a letter:

_We took back what you stole from us!_

Saix was silent for a moment. Not sure how to respond to it. This was the one thing that Saix _didn't _want to happen. Those three, Xina, Roxas and Xion are the fate of the Organization. There are the only people who can send hearts to Kingdom Hearts. To make things worse the Royal Guard can influence that girl to do there bidding. If she were to find out the truth. Saix sighed in desperation, if she were to find out the truth, all the work that he put into this, would have been for nothing.

Axel asked the one question that had been in Saix's head since Axel came in with the bad news. "So what do we do?"

There was a long pause. "Xigbar, I want you to go and find her."

"Xigbar? Why him? Why can't I go?" Axel came in.

"You're the one who put us in this predicament in the first place!" Saix snapped.

"Please Saix, let me go instead of Xigbar. I can find her faster than him." Axel had a look of determination that drove Saix up the wall. Axel wasn't giving up. He was going to find Xina bring her back. Not to mention talk to her. He wasn't sure what to apologize about, but he couldn't stand her being mad at him, but there was one question that drove him crazy. When did her and Sora get so close? There was something else that was nagging at his brain, did Xina know that Roxas was Sora's Nobody? Surely she would have noticed the similarities between the two. Something told him that she probably knew that much, but that was it. Then again she hasn't been home since the Castle Oblivion mission to really find out.

Axel was so caught up by his worried thoughts that he hadn't realized that there was a long silence because Saix was actually thinking it over. "Alright Axel you can go instead of Xigbar."

Axel shook his head in surprise. "Really?"

"Don't make the mistake that I'm doing this because I pity you. If you shall fail, I will make sure you turn into a dusk the second you walk these halls!" Saix said sharply, but Axel wasn't worried by his threats. He knew he was going to get Xina back even if it meant hog-tying her.

* * *

"Ugh!"

"What's wrong Roxas?"

"It seems like forever since we've seen Axel and Xina."

"Agreed."

"Do you…. think that maybe they disappeared like the others?"

"I doubt it. They're strong like us. They've couldn't disappeared like that."

"Xion I can tell you're lying."

Xion bit her lip. To be honest she really was lying, but she couldn't tell the truth to him, that maybe, just maybe they could be gone too? "I'm sorry Roxas."

"I'm gonna go back to HQ." Roxas exclaimed. You coming?"

"Yea."

The duo willed a portal in front of them and headed back to the World That Never Was. When the duo headed towards the gray area, they noticed that Xina's door was ajar.

"Is she back?" Xion asked.

Roxas opened the door more and looked inside. The bed was messy and the room looked kind of dusty, but there was no sign of Xina. Roxas shook his head. "She not in here."

"You think Axel is here?"

Roxas looked at her surprised. He quickly grabbed her hand and ran to Axel's room. When they finally got there (almost knocking down any member that might have been in the same hallway in the process) they noticed someone was in there. Roxas busted through the room scaring Axel half to death. The duo wasted no time in giving Axel a hug.

"Axel!" Xion and Roxas said in unison.

"Hey, long time no see." Axel smiled softly patting the tops of there heads.

"It's so good to see you," Roxas said, smiling brightly and sigh in relief. "We thought we lost you too."

"Oh please! You think you'd loose that easily?"

"Where's Xina?" Xion asked. Axel knew that this question was coming and boy did he dread it. He didn't want to tell them the truth, he knew it would worry their little heads to death and it was possible that they would want to come with him. He couldn't have that. The Royal Guard might take Roxas too because he was pretty sure that they knew of the Organization's plan or had some an idea of it.

"She on a mission."

"Really?" said Roxas. "You would think she would take a break after that long mission."

"Na, Saix is just working her to death. Working me too."

"You gotta go too?" Xion asked eye his bag.

"Yea, I'm joining Xina on her mission."

"Oh." Roxas looked sad and so did Xion.

"Hey don't worry, will be back before you know it! Okay?" Axel said reassuring the young Nobodies. There was no point in worrying them about this; he knew he was getting her back…

* * *

Xemnas is a calm guy, he usually almost never gets annoyed, but when he had found out that one of his members had been kidnapped by the Royal Guard well, lets just say it put a real knot on his head. Saix had apologized to him several times now, but the more he apologized the more annoyed he got, so when he apologized once more, Xemnas simply put his hand up.  
"Quiet Saix." He said sharply. Saix recoiled. "This puts us in a great predicament."

"Yes of course sir. I know we're in trouble."

"No you don't. You have no clue just how much trouble we're in."

"So what if the Royal Guard has her," Xigbar came in. "We can just get her back can't we?"

"There is a time limit."

"A time limit."

Xemnas sighed. His sigh echoed the quiet white room where all the tall chairs emerged from the floor. Every member had his or her own chair except for Xion and Xina. Xion didn't deserve a chair because she was merely a puppet, nothing more nothing less. Xina was a different case. She had more darkness in her then he himself and if she knew how to control it, it could prove fatal for Organization XIII. So like any other villain he was going to take advantage of her power and use the darkness for his own.

"What kind of time limit, sir?" Saix asked.

Xemnas sighed again. "When Lupis had found out that his very own daughter had a Nobody he sent an entire army to find her. When they finally caught her, she was still dead in the brain, she had no motor skills and she didn't have any personality. So they ran blood tests and find out that she was the cure for his daughter sickness. He knew that if Xina bonded with the princess and became whole again she would be cured of her sickness, and her strength, and power would return."

"So your saying that if Axel doesn't hurry and save Xina, she'll return to the Princess again?" Xigbar said

"Precisely."

"Well I don't think Xina would let them do that to her. She's got to much spunk in her."

"Not if she knows that her true self is in danger." Saix said. Everyone knew that Saix was right. They also knew that Axel better save her if he knew what was good for him…

* * *

Axel had to quickly leave HQ, he couldn't stand seeing Roxas and Xion so upset, it upset him too. Plus he knew if he stayed any longer Saix might change his mind. He also had a problem to face and no it wasn't facing Xina. He had to figure out how he was going to get into the Castle without being seen. The Royal Guard didn't know him personally, but the princess did and he knew, oh he knew that he was not mentally prepared to see her again. Last time he saw her was that day when they all decided to try out the sea-salt ice cream for the first time. After that she just disappeared. Axel thought that maybe she decided to live with her father, but he knew that had to be wrong because she always talked about how much she didn't want to live with him. So then he assumed she was dead, until recently. When Xina said that she had had dreams about her. He knew then, that she was alive, but how could he face her like this? On the opposite side of the line. As a Nobody. There was a dot on the radar that showed that Axel was near the black whole that lead to the portal. The Outer World was very far away; so far that anybody couldn't just use a darkness portal to bring him or herself there. They had to take a Gummi Ship to outer space then go through a black hole to get there. So when Axel got really close to the black hole, he took the initiative to make sure that he was strapped to a seat so he wouldn't loose the ship and himself. Nobodies may not require food, but the did need _air_. When the ship had gotten a few inches closer, he felt himself and the ship be yanked to the wormhole. He panicked a little, but held his ground. He took a deep breath and next thing he knew he was in outer space again, but it looked different. Axel unstrapped himself and goes up to see more. It was a big mistake because it sent him straight to the toilet. All the sea-salt he ate before was in the toilet now. It made Axel's stomach hurt really badly, but he got up nonetheless. When he got back to the commands of the ship, he guided it to the only world that resided there, the Outer World. He could tell by the clouds that the weather was nice and it was springtime. He had never been to the city before. Nia always talked about how beautiful it was in the springtime. She her people called it Outer City. She never knew why it was called that or why the world itself was called Outer world. She told him she was going to ask her father the next time she saw him, but I don't think she got the chance to, because a few weeks later her father arrived to Radiant Garden with a very worried look. He asked people all over town did they see her and all they could say was that they saw a couple of days ago and that was it. That's why Axel got the impression that she was dead. Like any other person with a heart, he grieved. It hurt him a lot that she was gone, that was his best friend other than Isa. Now he experienced it all over again, as a Nobody this time. So you would think it would hurt less right, wrong. It hurt more. But why?

He couldn't answer that now. His radar shown that he was very close to the castle. Axel gently landed the ship about 20 yards away from the city gate. He made sure his hood obscured his entire face. That was the only thing these dreadful cloaks were good for. Keeping your identity a secret. Getting pass the guards and the gate wasn't a problem at all. There was only one guard and he was fast asleep. The castle was far deep into the heart of the city so he kept walking forward. When he finally entered the city he saw how dreadful it was despite the nice weather. It was like the entire city was split in half, the people vs. the Nobodies. Somewhere smiling and buy flowers to put in front of their houses most were glaring at each other and staying in the shadows. He could see why Nia didn't want to live here. Axel had to make sure he was on the Nobodies side it would cause attention. When he finally got closer to the castle he could see how high how the walls were. He also saw two guards standing at the doorway. They weren't dressed liked the usual guards he saw around the area.

"They must be the Royal Guard…" axel said to him. One guard was a female; She looked kind of boyish to Axel with her boyish figure and her cargo pants and a Band-Aid on her cheek. Her hair was wrapped up in a messy bun with a headband. Another guard stand on the other side of the doorway was a male he looked really tall and he had red hair similar to Axel's but with a shade darker.

Axel smirked. "Not a problem." Axel didn't feel like confronting them, so he did the next best thing, he teleported to one of the rooms inside the castle. He ended up in one of the empty halls of the castle.

"Great, now how the hell am I gonna find her in this place?" he looked around trying to find a answer, but nothing. This was going to take him longer than expected….

After many hours of searching, getting lost, retracing steps, cursing in anger, and dogging guards, he ended up in front of two huge double doors. He wasn't sure where it would lead him to, and he was sure people were behind the door, but Axel prepared for the worst. He busted through the doors and summoned his chakrams. Behind the door were just two people. A short kid with brown eyes and a weird looking ponytail and next to him was a very old man he knew all to well…

"You!" the old man said in shock.

"Well I'm not to happy to see you either!" Axel claimed.

"You know him Master?" said the boy.

"Yes he's part of Organization XIII!" Said the old man.  
"I'm taking Number XV back home with me! Give her to me!" Axel growled. The boy smiled and began laughing. "What are you smiling about?"

"You're to late redhead. That filthy Nobody is long gone!"

"What?" Axel said in shock. "Quit playing with me! Where is she?"

"She? You mean it! She no longer _exists!_"

Axel mind started to spin. That boy was just playing tricks with him. Telling him that she was gone to throw him off. Xina was a trooper she wouldn't let this happen to her! Those thoughts were strong in his head, but there were tiny thoughts that reared their ugly heads as well. They were just a mere whisper at first, but then they got louder and louder, and soon they weren't just tiny little whispering thoughts, they were noticeably loud doubts. What if Xina did disappear? What if she really did bond with Nia? What if she did give up? What if she thought that he wouldn't come to save her? What if…..What if…What if…What if she really is _gone_? The thoughts were too much for his mind and it soon went blank. He felt the anger reach his toes to his fingertips to the top of his head. He let it consume him and control the body. Next thing he knew he was lunging for the boy and the old man…

* * *

"You know, you'd would think they would treat there prisoners a lot better than this." I said to a caterpillar that was crawling across the floor. There were no windows in the cells so I couldn't tell if it was daytime or not, which also meant I couldn't tell how many days I have been gone. Also no one came to visit me, not like I was expecting company in the first place, but still I'd thought they at least _check_ on me. To make things worse I stink really badly. I hadn't taken a shower in what feels like forever and I was still in the clothes that Tomo gave to me. The white shirt was more of a dingy off-white-almost-turning-yellow color and the pants were getting dirtier and dirtier from the ground. Also they haven't even fed me! It's a good thing Nobodies don't require food or else I'd be in some big trouble, but I seriously think I'm going through Sea-Salt ice cream withdrawal. Despite all this, I haven't made an escape plan or even attempted to make one. I wasn't sure if I should leave, I don't think it would be fair to Nia. She needs me and I can't leave her to die. Plus I still haven't seen her yet; I keep wondering what her condition was like right now. Is she getting sicker by the day, hour or minute? Could she really survive without me? But I also had Organization XIII to worry about they're like family to me, I couldn't just leave them like this not without saying goodbye, but it doesn't look like I will get that chance. So I had ended up deciding that whenever I see Nia is when I'll make my decision. If I don't see her before then, then I'll raise hell until I get what I want. Now how I was going to see Nia hadn't quit popped into my head yet. As long as I was in this cell I was a sitting duck. A duck? I giggled at myself realizing my comment.

"Donald…he was always so cranky, wasn't he?" I said to no one in particular. "Goof y was always the wise on in the group, despite what other people might see of him." I smiled. "Oh and Sora, that boy is one of a kind. You don't see a boy like him very often in this cold world of ours." I sighed. "Riku and Namine…. despite the fact that they had hurt people there trying so hard to change and become good people. You don't see that a lot.

"Oh I would agree!" said a voice.

"Who's there?" I shouted.

* * *

The fire had finally caught on to the drapes of the windows and was burning steadily. The old man had hid behind his huge throne as soon as the first attack had been made. The old man stared at the redhead with dagger in his eyes. Not only was he intruding his home, but he was also destroying it. Axel on the other wasn't thinking about anything else, but getting to Xina. If she still here, that is. He had to admit for someone so short the boy kept up with him and his strength surprised him. Axel made a mistake by underestimating him. Nevertheless, the boy was getting tired Axel could tell. He was on total offensive and he kept himself wide open. Axel used that to his advance and attacked from the side to throw him off. The boy still dogged it, but it was wearing him out. Axel smiled, as soon as he gets rid of the boy he can go and find—

"Hey! Captain!" the boy yelled into a watch on his wrist. "Organization flunkies have intruded the building I need back up!"

"Roger that," a voice came from the watch. "What room are you in?"

"Room D." the boy said.

"The throne room? Is the Master with you?"

"Yes sir."

"We are on our way."

Axel smacked his forehead, "You have got to fucking kidding me." How could Axel forget about the other guards? And these weren't just regular guards either, he was fighting one of the members of the Royal Guard and soon there would be more of them. Axel looked around the room he needed to find a way out because soon he would be surrounded and only god knows what they would do to him if they got him. Axel blocked one of the attacks that came out of nowhere. It really threw him off.

"Don't try look for away to escape. You won't come out of this alive. Not that you really are alive" the boy smirked.

"Speak for yourself. Organization XIII won't take mines or Number XV's death lightly."

"Organization XIII has cause enough trouble as it is. All of you need to disappear!" the boy spat. Axel used his left chakram and lashed at the boy's chest. The boy barley got away and backed up a feet away from Axel.

"Damn!" the boy said.

"Renzo!" said a woman running towards the boy named Renzo. A tall man with dark red hair soon entered the room. He looked at Renzo then at Axel.

"Why are you here?" said the man.

"Why else? To get Number XV back."

"She is no longer here, she is with the princess now."

Axel balled his fists "You're lying!"

"She's gone man." The woman said.

"Lea! Leave this place we don't want your kind infesting these halls." Said the Master.

"I do not go by that name," Axel growled. "The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"Nobody cares about your name, just leave before we kick your ass!" said Renzo.

"Renzo stand down." Said the tall guy.

"Why should I? He the enemy!"

"That's an order!"

"Fuck your order, Nova! The Organization needs to get what they deserve!"

"How can I leave," sparks came out from Axel's hands, but no one seemed to notice, except the woman. She started at him stunned "when you took the one thing I actually _cared _about!" Flames exploded from the ground surrounding Axel. The flames spread across the room and attacked everyone, except the Master.

"Jiji!" said Nova. Renzo quickly got up and attacked Axel again. Axel was numb, he didn't feel the pain on his side as Renzo was attacking it or the blow to the head. He just kept swinging until everyone stopped breathing. Nova soon joined the battle and attacked Axel all around. Axel rebound by throwing his chakrams at Nova and it surrounded him and burned his skin. Nova quickly backed away and looked around trying to find another opening as Renzo was attacking him again. Jiji saw how her friends were getting hurt and charged at Axel.

"Don't hurt my friends!" she swung her weapon at him. Axel quickly caught it and had her by the wrist. Jiji flinched waiting for the next assault, but it never came.

"You are like me…" He said. Jiji looked in his eyes and saw the hurt and the pain that was currently in them. She could also see tears. Axel realized that she was staring at him and he quickly threw her across the room. Jiji landed hard on the ground, but quickly got up and looked around for the door. She quickly sprinted out the room. No one noticed that she was gone and as Axel was fighting a tiny part of him wondered what she saw in his eyes and more importantly where was she going?

* * *

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _"Come one break!" _Bang! Bang! Bang! _"I said break!" _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ "Please!

"There's no use, Nia. Don't waste your strength."

Nia dropped the rock and slouched against the wall. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." I said. The room was silent; the only thing you could hear was our breathing. After seeing Nia I had made my choice. I would join her and together we would be one. I know the others won't be too happy about my decision especially since I didn't even say goodbye, but still this was the choice I made and that's what I'm sticking to. Nia on the other hand, doesn't agree with me and wants me to escape, but as you can see that's not going so good.

"We need you to get out of here."

"No we don't, Nia."

"Yes we do!"

"Just give it a rest. I made a decision already, remember?"

"So you're just gonna give up then?"

"It's not that…" I looked at the flickering light on the ceiling resting my head on the bars. "I can't let you die, Nia. I don't know what I would do if you did. I finally got to meet you -er- me and I don't want to loose that, not ever!"

"You're not gonna loose me!" she shouted, "I'm stronger than you think!"

"But your getting weaker by the day, I can't just leave you here to die. Plus your father hates me to the core."

There was a long pause before she continued. "Lupis Charles Carlisle James Blackheart." She gave a dry laugh due to her cough. "That man, my father, he is something else isn't he?"

"No he's not." I scoffed. "Your last name is Blackheart?"

"Yea we all carry that dreadful name. I personally don't like it, but of course I have no say in it."

"Hm." Was all I could muster? My mind was distracted with all sorts of questions. Was everyone missing me back at home? Were Roxas and Xion okay? What about Axel? I frowned, why on earth would I be thinking about _him_ for?

"This is why you need to go back home, Xina. You need to see your friends again and yes this includes Axel was well."

I forgot she could read my mind. "I don't care about Axel!" I snapped.

"You know that's a lie Xina, stop lying to yourself."

"Just leave it alone okay?

"Fine, but we still need to get you out of here."

"Will you give it a rest? I'm not leaving you and that's fin-" there was a loud explosion that shook the walls of the building. I scrambled over to Nia and grabbed her hand, as she did mine. The explosion lasted for 15 seconds before everything was at a silent halt. We both looked at each other trying to figure out what that was, but we didn't have time to speak because Jiji busted through the door.

"Jiji!" Nia ran over to her. Jiji was covered in dirt to the point where she looked like a Heartless. She was breathing heavily and she had a bad wound on her left leg. Nia was going to treat it, but Jiji waved her off.

"No, Milady. We need to let Xina go!"

"That's what I've been trying to do for the last hour, but daddy took the keys and hid them!" Jiji quickly pulled out what looked like keys from her pocket.

"Don't worry Princess I knew where they were and I should have done this a long time ago," she looked at me. "I'm sorry for such a delay."

"Your fine," I said. "But you mind telling me what the hell was that explosion?"

"One of your friends has come to retrieve you." Jiji said.

"Who?" I said gripping the bars.

"A man with bright red hair said his name was Axel."

"Axel?" I shouted. "Tell me is he hurt?"

"He was fighting the Captain and Renzo earlier. I'm pretty sure they're still fighting."

"Nia unlock this cell now! I gotta see if he's okay!" Nia grabbed the keys and quickly unlocked the cell. Jiji both gave all threes us black cloaks so that away no one could see our faces. It also spared Jiji and Nia from getting in trouble for helping a convict. We both helped Jiji get to her feet and ran out of the jail.

"There's a landing station not to far from here. Our ship from earlier should already be there." Jiji said.

"But I gotta find Axel first!" I shouted, but there was no need, because he came from a nearby ally and collapsed on the floor. "Axel!" I shrieked. He didn't respond to my shouting or hitting. He was badly injured and was bleeding out pretty fast. "Help me!" Nia gently laid Jiji on a near by tree and ran over to me. She hesitated at first, but helped me nonetheless. I put one of his arms over my shoulder and held him from his side. He was pretty heavy, but I was able to deal with it. I was worried about Nia carrying Jiji, she wasn't strong enough to handle Jiji's weight on her own. Nia gave me a diry look from the side.

"I can handle it!" I recoiled. When was I gonna realize that she can read my mind? We heard footsteps near by and we quickly ran over to a nearby cabin. Out of breath, we slouched against the wall and stayed very quiet. The foot steps ran passed us, we let out a sigh of relief.

"It's too dangerous to run outside right now. I'm pretty sure there are guards all over the place." I said

"Your right," Jiji pulls out a radar-looking thing from her pocket. "They've pretty much covered the entire area. We're gonna have to wait for a while."

"Hopefully, daddy didn't lock up the landing station." Nia said.

"And that what the master key is for." Jiji smirked. She threw the key at me and I caught it and put it in my pocket.

"In the meantime, we need to heal your wounds." I said. Nia nodded and walked over to Jiji and began the process. I was going to do the same for Axel when Nia told me to stop.

"The healing power I gave to you was only temporary, as mines is unlimited, I got this." She smiled brightly. I had no choice, but to smile back. After a few minutes of healing Jiji she went over to Axel. Like last time she hesitated for a minute and didn't bother looking at her face. I looked at her and tried to read her mind, but I got nothing but the sounds of our breathing. Why was this telepathy thing one-sided? I wanted ask her, but didn't bother and instead focused on Axel's healing. She healed the wound on his shoulder and his left temple. The she healed his torso and his right shin. Axel was pretty banged up, I wonder who he fought? There was a grunt from Axel after Nia was done healing him.

"He'll be just fine, he needs some rest though." Nia smiled.

"It won't be long before the Master realizes we're gone." Jiji said looking out the window.

"So what do we do?" Nia asked.

Jiji sighed. "Usually the search for criminal would end by nightfall as they have sensor to let them if they left the area, but since the Princess and I are gone, I'm pretty sure the Master will go to great lengths to find us…..well her anyways…"

"He doesn't like you either, does he?"

"He tolerates me. If it weren't for the princess here, I'd be long gone," She bowed in front of Nia. "And for that I am forever in your debt, Milady."

"I see where your loyalties lie." I said.

"Well Renzo is the exact opposite."

"Ugh! Sometimes I hate that bastard!" Nia snapped. Both Jiji and I looked at her. She looked down, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry it's just he hate Nobodies so much it bothers me."

"It's alright, Nia I agree with you." I smirked.

"Well on to more important things," Jiji came in. "We all need to get some much needed rest. It'll b a while for the coast to b clear. Will figure what to do later, right now we need rest." I nodded, she was right. I hadn't realized just how tired I was so I lead against the wall opposite from Axel. Everyone else did the same and it wasn't long before I fell fast asleep….

* * *

_What am I going to do?_

_What am I going to tell the others?_

_As soon as I come back to HQ Saix is gonna turn me into a dusk._

_Maybe I should run away?...No then they'll just come after me…_

_What am I going to do…..without her?_

Axel jumped for his freighting thoughts. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. He could tell he was in a room, but it was too dark to get the details. He could hear wrestling from around him and was on the defensive. He quickly summoned his chakrams.

"Theres no need for that." Said a female voice.

"Who's there?"

"We are." Said another female voice.

"If you don't show yourself, I'm gonna blow this fucking place away!"

"I doubt you'll do that."

"Try me!"

"Can you shut the hell up! Your gonna get us caught!"

"Caught? Are we hiding?"

"Yes now shut up!"

"Jiji, give me a candle."

"Yes ma'am" a candle was lit and Axel finally saw where the voices where coming from. It looked like two females to him he couldn't make out there faces though because the light from the candle only lit up from the chest down. There faces were shrouded in darkness. It wasn't till one of the girls stepped closer to the light for him to realize that was the girl he fought earlier.

"Hey you're that Nobodies from earlier!" Axel exclaimed. She gave an annoyed look and put a finger to her lips and pointed to the window. "Sorry."

"Axel, right?" she said.

"I'm Jiji, a member of the Royal Guard." Axel tensed and she sensed it. "Don't worry I'm on your side. I'm here to get you out of here."

"What's the point? I'm just gonna disappear anyway."

"Lea…" said the other girl. He looked at he, but couldn't make out her face. "Who are you?" she stepped into the light and his breath began to shorten. "Nia…"

"Hello, Lea."

Axel cringed at that name. He hadn't heard it in a while. "Its Axel, got it memorized?"

Nia giggled. "I see your personality hasn't changed. That's good, Axel." She nodded.

"You look different, Nia."

"That's _princess_ Nia to you!" Jiji snapped.

"It's okay, Jiji. He's a good friend." Jiji simply scowled and sat next another person who was lying on the floor. He didn't bother asking who that was since nothing seem to matter to him anymore, Xina was gone. Yet she was standing in front of him, not as Xina but a Nia. "I have questions to ask you Axel."

"If it's about Organization XIII, you can stop right there because I'm not answering."

She waved him off "That's not what I was gonna ask."

Axel slouched back on the floor looking up at Nia. Despite his depression he was happy to see Nia, it had been 6 years since he last saw her and she was 10 back then. Now she looked more mature and she had her white gown on making her look much more older. He could really see the relation between her and her father, but he also realized that she looked really skinny and her breath was rasp and she was weezing a lot. He Eye almost looked dead. Nia slouched down on the floor next to him.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"Oh I'm just dandy." Axel said sarcastically. "Please don't beat around the bush, you always do that instead of just saying what you really want to say."

"I forgot you can read me like a book." She said. There was a few agonizing seconds of silence before she asked. "How much do you care about Xina?"

Axel was caught off guard with this. He wasn't sure how to answer it, nor did he know how he really felt, but naturally he was gonna answer with a lie anyway. "I'm just here to bring her back, if I don't I'll be turned into a dusk."

"You're lying." Nia snapped. "I can tell even in the darkness that you're lying!"

Axel kissed his teeth. "And if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

"You don't have to lie to me! We use to be good friends; we use to tell each other everything! How we felt or how our day was! What happened to that?"

"Things have changed, Nia. We're opposite side of the battle field now." Axel sighed. "And besides I'm a Nobody, I have no feelings." Nia smacked Axel in the face, which shocked him. It actually kind of hurt. "I don't care! Our friendship is supposed to last no matter the circumstances! Did you forget about it?"

"I haven't…." Axel said quietly.

"So answer my damn question!" Nia immediately started coughing violently and Jiji came over to care for her.

"I'll just say this much, I'm not sure what'll do without her."

Nia took deep breaths as she was talking. "Well…that ….seems….to….be….a good enough…..answer." she smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Axel asked….

* * *

I can't really say I was dreaming anything special. Just me, Axel, Xion, and Roxas eating sea-salt ice cream at the usual spot. It was a little fuzzy, but I managed. I mostly enjoyed the deep sleep I was in, my mind was relaxed despite the situation I was in and it felt good too. I hadn't had sleep like this in a while, but of course all good things come to an end at some point, because someone was violently shaking me and screaming my name, at first I thought we had got caught so my first thought was to run, which led me to a wall, face first. I cringed and grabbed my face and even then it didn't fully wake me up.

"You idiot! She's like me! You can't wake her up in a deep sleep like that!"

"I'm sorry, I thought she was hurt or something!"

"I told you she was fine you nimrod!"

"Can every one just shut up please!" I shouted. "And Nia's right you can't wake me up like that Xaldin I'm groggy, half-sleep, and I can't seem to gather my thoughts. Come on Xaldin, let go get Xemnas and fly out of here with flying Vexen."

"The hell are you talking about? I'm not Xaldin!"

"I told you, you couldn't wake her up in a deep sleep. She like me for crying out loud! Now she's all confused and can't seem to gather her thoughts!

"Not to mention smacked face first into the wall." Jiji giggled. Axel quickly ran to me and hugged me.

"Why does my face hurt so bad?" I said "And who's hugging me?" There was silence so I had no choice but to open my eyes. All I saw was red, lot and lots of red. Strands of it of course. I grabbed the strands and wrapped it around my fingers. "Axel?"

"Yea it's me." He said.

"You came to get me?"

"Of course." I smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you."

"Uh guys I think you would want to do this lovey dovey stuff later, because we're surrounded." Jiji said.

"They know we're here?" Nia shrieked.

"Not yet." Jiji said. Just then, a flashlight beamed through the window everyone dropped to the ground and stayed very quiet. When I get nervous I tend to shack uncontrollably. Axel's hand was still around me so he could feel it too. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was looking at me. He held on to me tighter, but the shacking wouldn't stop and I could feel the chill from the window so that didn't help either.

"Xina stop shaking, your making noise." Axel whispered.

"I'm trying, but I cant stop shaking!"

"Shut up you two!" Jiji snapped.

"Hey did you hear something?" said one of the guards.

"No? Did you?" said another guard.

"I thought I heard something."

"Then go check it out idiot!" One of the guards jiggled the doorknob. "It's broken."

"Here let me try!" The guard kicked the door and my heart started racing. This was it we need to act _now_. I summoned my Keyblade, Axel looked at me and did the same. They were two feet from us, when something caught their attention. The candle Nia brought with her was lying on the floor. The guard touched the tip of the candal.

"It's still hot." he said. "Someone was here."

"Keep searching. I got a hunch they are still here." I gritted my teeth they had to be the smart guards…

"Hey! I think we got something over here!" said somebody off in the distance.

"Lets go!" the guards quickly ran to the location of the voice.

"Jiji we need to make a move _now_!" I said. She nodded and quietly exited the place. She looked around and signaled us to follow. We saw guards everywhere so we tried our best to stay out of harms way. We were doing good so far and the landing station was just around the corner.

" Alright, we're almost there!" said Axel.

"Something's off." I said.

"Why do you say that?" Nia said.

"It's been to quiet and to easy. Something's up."

"Well aren't you a clever thing." Said a voice behind. I whirled around to Renzo.

"Renzo?" Jiji shouted.

"How could you betray us? Both of you!" Renzo looked outraged. To be honest how could you not see it coming? He looked at Nia. "How could you betray us, princess? Your own father?"

"I would never betray him!"

"Do not try to explain now, princess. I'm putting an end to this once and for all! Guards!" Guard quickly surrounded and I knew we had no choice, but to fight. Jiji seemed a bit hesitant to fight her own colleagues.

"Jiji, Nia get out of here! Me and Axel can handle this!"

"We can?" I nudged him in the arm.

"No I'm staying! I'm finally fighting for what I believe in!" Jiji willed her weapons. "There's no turning back now."

"You will all regret this," Renzo scowled. "Guards attack!"

"Princess, stay behind me!" Jiji said. Nia did just that; she looked nervous and more sick.

Fighting was a little more difficult to deal with because they weren't heartless! I couldn't absorb any darkness in them because of that. I'm assuming Renzo had something to do with that. One of the guards grabbed me from behind and I used the butt of my Keyblade and it him in the stomach. The next one was female she ran straight towards me and I flipped her over. The next one grabbed my arm and it her in the face with my Keyblade. I looked over to Axel he seemed to be doing fine, then I looked over to Jiji she was tolerating, but the looked on her face showed she was broken. A random guard tried to cheat by pushing my knees in with there feet. I did a back flip and struck him from behind. The next one got kneed in the stomach. Renzo got frustrated and decided to join the fight. He ran straight towards me and our weapons clashed.

" You Nobodies cause nothing but trouble. I'll make sure you and Jiji share a cell together."

"Please you are not catching me today!" I threw him off and he rebounded and swung his weapon at me shoulder he was successful and my shoulder began to hurt. I ignored and ran towards him trying to hit him in the knees. I missed and almost tripped. I was getting tired and Renzo was noticing. I ran towards him and he did a quick move where I couldn't see him anymore. Some how he slapped My Keyblade away from me. He was so fast I couldn't see him. He ended up in front of me.

He smirked. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

His smirked turned into a smile. "This.." before I knew it, his arms were around my chest and he was crushing me. I tried to scream, but the air kept escaping my lips. I tried sucking in as much air as possible, but it wasn't working. I had to think of something. I hear Nia scream behind and Jiji shouting her name, but I can't turn around to see what's happening. I can hear Axel run after them. Something's going on and I have to be there. It was getting harder to breath and I felt fuzzy. I became desperate and started lashing around like a fish out of water. His grip was solid. What do I do? Wait, something caught my attention I felt a slight tingle in my head. Was a Heartless near-by? I looked around and saw nothing. Then I realized that the it was coming from Renzo. Actually it was radiating off of him, darkness was there. I knew exactly what to. I managed to grab his arm and concentrated.

"What the hell's going on?" Renzo exclaimed.

"This is my power!" the darkness began to surge through me and it made Renzo weaker, lessening his grip on me. He eventually let go of me and as soon as he did I kicked him in the face. I was still a little woozy, so it took me a minute to figure out where was Nia screaming was coming from. I looked around and saw that one of the guards had her.

"Nia!" Axel ran to me. By the look on his face I could tell he wanted to save her. Jiji was also caught by one of the guards. To make things worse reinforcements had arrived and now it was more of them then ever before.

"Go Xina! Axel! Get out of here!" Jiji said.

"But what about you I can't just leave you two!"

"Xina I need you to do this for me!" Nia came in. "We'll see each other again I promise, we can become one later!"

"No! I'm joining you no matter what!"

" Axel get her out of here!" Nia shouted. Axel hesitated for second as if he didn't want to leave either, but he picked me up and hauled me over his shoulder.

"Nia!"

Jiji managed to free herself and did the same for Nia. The guards all surrounded them with their weapons. I wanted to help them save them. I wanted to kill all those guards for hurting Nia, how dare they!

"I will protect the princess, even if it costs me my life!" I heard jiji say.

"Guards! Close the landing station!" Renzo said.

"Shit!" Axel said. He started running faster despite me being on his shoulder. The gate was slowly closing and Axel's adrenaline starting kicking in. One of the guards tried to block our way, but Axel threw a charkram at him and he fell to the ground. The gate was 2 feet from the ground.

"Axel we're not gonna make it!"

"Like hell we will!" he slide me threw the gate and I felt the skin on my left leg and arm burn, but like always I ignored it. The gate was almost closed and for a second I thought Axel wasn't going to make it, but some how he did. Now we had another issue to deal with. Guards on the balconies of the landing station were shooting at us. I felt my adrenaline start kicking and I started running fast, Axel was close behind. One of the bullets scratch my temple and I felt blood trickle down my right eye. Axel managed to get in the ship; I was very close behind him.

"Axel close the door!" I shouted.

"I don't know how! I don't know to run this thing!"

"What the fuck man!" I walked up to the command pad and started pressing random buttons. Clearly that was a bad idea. The ship lurched to the left and kept spinning. I fell to the floor and started sliding towards the door, _which was still open_.

"Axel close the door, close the door, and close the door!" I said holding to the railing.

"We're gonna crash if I don't stop this thing!" he said.

"Just close the fucking door! I'm slipping!" I started screaming out of pure terror. Axel spotted a red button and climbed his way over it, he pressed it just as I let of the railing and smacked in the door. My ears started to ring. The ship was still spinning. I looked at a side window and saw a huge wall coming our way.

"WE'RE ABOUT TO HIT A WALL!" Axel started frantically pressing buttons. The wall was getting closer and closer. "AXEL!" if miracles didn't exist they did today, because some how Axel pressed the right button and the ship stopped spinning. The wall was still getting closer. Axel used his fast reflects and got a hold of the wheel. He pulled it towards him and the wall hit the belly of our ship, but we were still alive. Some how, some way we were still alive. After a few minutes of getting out into the atmosphere. Axel put the ship on auto pilot. He walked over to me.

"Are you okay Xina?"

"Stay away from me!" I said. I was blinded with rage. I couldn't see nothing, but red. How could Axel take me away like that? He doesn't even know Nia and he took her side over mine? "I wanted to save her Axel and you took me away from her!"

"We had no other choice."

"That's a fucking lie and you know it!" I shouted. I found a crate and threw it at him, he dodge it with ease. Which made me madder. He started slowly walked towards me.

"That's the second time you took me away from the friends. You keep making me leave them to die! You may not care about them, but I do!" I found another crate and threw at him. He sliced with his hand. At this point I was so angry that I couldn't breathe. I ran up to him and started punching him in the chest. He just stood there silent. "It your fault, Axel" I kept repeating. After 20 minutes of it, I began to get tired and sooner or later I fell to me knee and wept. Axel kneeled before and hugged me.

I sat there crying into his chest….

* * *

This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. This is also a reward for not updating for the last month. WHICH I APOLOGIZE GREATLY!

STOP SOPA PIPA, AND ACTA!

That is all.

Ch 18: A Night On Bald Mountain


	18. Life Changing Events

**Okay the chapter name "Night on Bald Mountain" Will no longer be posted, as I saw no point in posting a filler chapter. I might post it someday, but not right now.  
Anyways enjoy the chapter! :-)**

* * *

**I Am Nobody**

**Chapter 18**

"**Life Changing Events"**

Nia was use to this…

She was use to being locked in her room for many hours of the day. This was nothing new to her. Since she was 10, she has been sick, so it wasn't like she had much energy to do anything except eat. So she was use to this. She would keep herself busy by drawing, writing, reading, and sometimes singing. But she had no pictures to draw; she had no story to write, she had no book to read, or a song to sing. She was to distracted to do anything, but think. She had all this new found energy and she was using it all on thinking and it drove her _crazy_. She wanted so badly to use her energy for something else, yet she was distracted. What she was thinking about? The usual, Xina, her father, her friends, her new found hatred for Renzo, but for the first time in a long time she thought about her mother, and Axel.

"Princess," came a voice at the door. "May I come in?"

"You may, Nova." Nova slowly opens the door. His demeanor is strong as always, but Nia could see the nervousness he tried so hard to hide from her. Perhaps he already knew what her sentence was?

"It is time for your trial, your highness."

"Nova, you don't have to be so formal to me when no one is around."

"I apologize."

Nia gave off a smug. "It's like pulling teeth with you, you know that?" Nova looked more uncomfortable. Nia sighed. "Just take me down stairs please." Nova gently helped her stand on her feet. The others weren't use to Nia doing things on her own. She needed help almost all the time, but now she has no choice, but to be strong, because she knew Xina wasn't going to come back anytime soon, but she wasn't sure if Organization XIII had gotten to her yet.

The halls outside her room seemed extra long today, but she managed to get there in one piece. When she entered the court, the room itself fell quiet. All she heard was the sound of her footsteps. It was a nice day outside as always. The only time it actually rained was during her mother's birthday. She sat down and faced the entire crowd; no fear was left in her eyes. Jiji had come a few minutes before her and she was strapped with chains from head to toe. Nia felt really bad for her, they treated her so badly for so long, and yet she still stays here, but like she always said, she doesn't have no place to go. Nia looks at her father, he shows anger, frustration, and hurt on his face. He wasn't hiding it today. Beside him were the 5 elders of the city. They had the look of shock more than anything, As if Nia wasn't suppose to have personality, let alone disobey her father. She looked around the room, everyone's eyes focused on Nia, as if Jiji didn't matter.

Nova cleared his throat. "We will now start the trial." Nia stood at the pedestal and looked beyond the crowed, oh how she wished Xina were here. She would have started shouting and cursing, and it would have made her feel better, but she wasn't here so she had to bear it alone. One of the elders stood up and spoke.

"Princess Nia Alexandria Isabella Blackheart and 3rd seat Imani Shijima. You both have been charged for high treason and housing two fugitives for their escape. What do you have to say for yourself before your sentencing?" they way she said it was as if a mother was scolding a child. Jiji scowled despite being chained up to a chair. She really hated being called that name. After all it was her true name.

Nia cleared her throat. She looked at her father, the elders, and her people. She took a deep breath. "I Nia Alexandria Isabella Blackheart tell the people of Outer City, that I ask of no sympathy from you, nor do ask for pity. I know _exactly_ what I did and _knew_ of the consequences. I simply did what I thought was right. I simply, followed my heart." She smiled. A couple of people in the crowd clapped, but was quickly silenced by a near-by guard.

"Princess," said one of the elders. "You do not possess a heart to follow."

"You're wrong," Nia snapped. "It's there, but it is not complete. My case is the same as Sora's."

"You mean the boy who saved the worlds from Ansem?"

"That wasn't Ansem." Said Nia's father "Can we please get back on task." He cleared his throat. "My daughter I have loved you and will continue to love you, but you have to be punished."

"If you feel that it is necessary, father."

"It is! You need to be taught a lesson. That being said until we capture that filthy Nobody, you will spend your days in the High penitentiary!"

Nia gasped. She wasn't expecting this at all from her own father.

"You can't do that! That's your own daughter!" Jiji shouted. The Master walked over to Jiji and grabbed her chin firmly.

"You got something to say?"

Jiji glared at him. "Yes I do! Xina was right you are a fucked up old man!" everyone gasped, including the elders. No one and I mean no has ever said such words to the King of the Outer World.

"Well a mouth like your deserves to banished from this city! Better yet this world!"

Jiji's eyes widen in fear. "You can't do that!"

"I am King, I _can!_" he snatched the badge from her arm. "If I ever see you come around here again, I will not hesitate to send the Royal Guard out to kill you."

Nia tired to run over to her father, but one of the guards grab her. "Take her to the High penitentiary immediately!"

"No father you can't do this! Please you can't do this to her!" Nia had a look of her hat towards her father. He could see it. Boy did she look so much like her mother when she was angry. For a split second he actually felt really bad and wanted so badly to take back what he said.

"_I hate you!_" was what Nia kept saying as she was dragged away. At this point all the guards were kicking the towns' people out of the courtroom. They were all just as furious as Nia. When everybody was gone, the room was silent, the only thing you could hear was Jiji's steady breathing. Nova, Buu, and Tomo helped Jiji out of her chair. Renzo stood there in disgust, but at the same time he was happy that Jiji was leaving.

"You need to leave now, so we won't have to kill you." Buu said. Jiji was scared, but nodded otherwise. She quickly got up and ran outside, to god knows where. The Master had his back turned form all of them. "Nova, Renzo, I want you two to find that Nobody and bring her back here! Failure is not an option!"

* * *

_What is this pain that I'm feeling?_

_Why can't I move? Or scream?_

_Would anyone hear me if I screamed._

_The pain, it's getting stronger. My head hurts so bad…._

"_Be still young Nobody. The pain will be over soon."_

_The girl looks over at the man. His face was covered from the shadows. The girl's eyes are widening in fear as she sees the long needle he is holding. The girl tries to speak, to tell him no, but no words come out. She doesn't know any words to speak them._

_The man smiles evilly._

"_Just be still little one." The needle gets closer and closer towards her temple. The girl is struggling. The needle is now touching her skin._

"_**It'll all be over soon."**_

I woke up to a searing headache that made me feel like my head was about to split open. Naturally my bed was soaked with sweat and I was breathing heavily, not to mention crying. This dream by far scared me the most out of all of them. What scared me was the fact that it wasn't Nia who was in the dream. It was me, this dream came from my _experience_. An experience that I had no recollection of, but just dreamt about seemed very weird to me. The fact that this dream or memory shown it's self now means that something is about to happen.

"_It'll all be over soon."_

That voice…it sounds so familiar to me, but…I can't quit put my finger on it. "Ugh my head hurts so bad." I tried to get up, but the room kept spinning every time I did. Despite my spinning headache I managed to fumble out of my bed, knocking over my lamp in the process. I heard someone walking up to my door and I found myself holding my breath fearing it was Saix about to scold me of the noise. The door slowly opened and a certain red head poked threw the door.

"What the hell are you doing Xina? Some martial arts?" he asked.

I glared at him. "No."

He looked around my room to see that the sheets on my bed had been torn and the lamp was broken. "Did you have a battle in here or something?" he asked really confused.

"My head hurts really bad."

"And that caused you to annihilate your sheets?"

"No….actually I don't even know how those got torn like that. Although I did knock over my lamp." Axel tried lifting my sheets off the ground

"It's soaked!"

"My sweat." I smiled from his reaction. He quickly dropped them back on the floor. "Did you have a bad dream?" I quickly looked away and stayed silent. Axel grabbed my arm, not aggressively, but he was defiantly trying to get my attention. I looked at him a bit shocked. This is the second time he did this since the incident at Outer World 3 weeks ago. "You can tell me, Xina." He said softly.

I put my head down, figuring out how to start this off. "Well….I had a dream of somebody torturing me and sticking a needle in my head," I said as I pointed my index finger to my temple. "Hence, why I have this terrible headache." Axel thought this over for a minute. First thing he did was give me a hug. What's up with Axel why is he acting like this? I mean I'm not gonna lie, I kind of liked it, but it was still weird since after all it was Axel. Axel, the same guy who always claimed that he didn't have a heart and therefore having no feelings. The hug he gave me wanted me to tell him more, that it was more than just a dream, but a memory. A memory that I have no recollection of experiencing, if that makes sense.

"Do you know who did that to you?"

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

"You said somebody was torturing you, do you know who?"

"His voice sounded familiar, but…I can't remember who has that voice." I clutched my head and cringed. The pain went 10 fold as I tried to remember who it was.

"Don't strain yourself Xina." He said with a worry tone.

"But I feel like I have to remember!" I snapped. "The face I can see it, but it's all fuzzy." The pain in my head worsened and I hunched over the bed. Axel slowly lifted me up but firmly had my shoulders.

"You're obviously not meant to remember it yet, Xina. So please just let it ago for now." As much as I hated it, Axel was right. Whatever I was trying to remember my brain obviously thought that I couldn't handle the truth right now.

"Look even though my head is splitting open, I really don't want to go back to bed." I said and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

Axel watched as Xina walked slowly to the bathroom. He wanted to help her, but Xina insisted she could to the bathroom on her own. Saying it was only 2 feet away from her. But some thing else was bothering Axel. It was the talk he had with Nia:

"_It's been some years hasn't it?"_

"_6 years…"_

"_You look much older and handsome I might add."_

"_So do you. Older I mean"_

"_How is Isa?"_

"_Saix is, better…."_

"_Saix, huh? Everybody changed there name?"_

"_Pretty much."_

"_I wonder if we'll ever come back to the quiet days in Radiant Garden."_

"_I doubt it."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because we're on opposite sides of the battle field. The only thing that ties us together is Xina."_

"_And what of our friendship?"_

"_Gone. Long gone."_

"_Years of friendship gone all because we have different views. I don't understand."_

"_What isn't there to understand?"_

"_That our friendship diminished so easily."_

"_Well that's life, kid."_

"_Please don't call me a kid. I'm 16 now."_

"_And your still younger than me" _

"_You always was stubborn you know that?"_

"_I could say the same."_

"_What's it like?"_

"_What's what like?"_

"_Being a Nobody? Do you feel any different?"_

"_I feel stronger if that's what you're asking."_

"_Is that all?"_

"_I have no emotions…..That's pretty much it."_

"_Really? Then why did you come here?"_

"_To retrieve Number XV."_

"_There's much more to it then you're telling me. Don't lie."_

"_You're and idiot if you think there's more to it."_

"_Jiji saw the whole thing. She saw the pain in your eyes."_

"_I was hurting her she could have been seeing things."_

"_LEA!"_

"…"

"…_Please don't call me by that name. Lea is in the darkness. It's just Axel now"_

"_Be it as it may, you are still in there. You just don't want to show it."_

"…_."_

"_How much do you care about Xina?"_

"_I'm not answering that."_

"_She really cares about you Axel. When she found out that you came to save her. She was so hap-"_

"_Then why did you take her from __**me**__! Er us…"_

"_I want no such thing! It's my father who order the Royal Guard to take her."_

"_You're lying!"_

"_No le- Axel! I want the opposite. I don't want her bond with me yet!"_

"_**Yet!**__"_

"_No Axel listen! Xina made the choice to bond with me. Because, every second we continue to be separated I become closer to death. Me being her true self, she felt like it was her responsibility to protect me. So she made her choice…."_

"_Why would she…..She can't do that! She can't make that choice!"_

"_She can, but I won't let her…."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Axel this is very selfish of me to ask, but for my sake, keep her safe. She is in danger from someone. I don't know whom yet, but someone is after her. Her and that other boy, Roxas."_

"_How do you know about Roxas!"_

"_I can't answer that now. But please Axel keep Xina safe. Even if that means dragging her out of this world kicking and screaming….."_

As Axel went over the conversation, two questions kept coming to his mind. If Nia was so close to death like she said she was, why did she refuse to bond with Xina? Especially when Xina was so willing. And then just who was after Xina and Roxas?

"Axel? Axxxeeeel? Are you deaf?"

"Huh?"

Xina taps him on the head a couple of times. "Come back to earth."

"Oh sorry just thinking about when we're going to get some more ice cream."

Xina smiled, "I agree." She put her long black and blue hair into a ponytail. "We should do it after our mission today."

"That's if Saix doesn't run us like dogs."

"Mhm, but hopefully I'll be able to go on a mission today. Sitting here for so long has driven me up the wall." After the rescue mission, Saix had ordered Xina to stay in the castle at all times. Xina thinks it's because of her wounds that Saix wouldn't let her do missions, but it's more to it then that. Xemnas thinks that Xina might have been influenced by the Royal Guard so he asked me to keep a watch on her. But of course her being Xina she didn't except this quietly, she complained _a lot_ and when the third week came it got _worse. _To the point where Saix almost gave in, but of course Xemnas would have killed him in the process.

"Are you sure you're ready for another mission?" I asked.

"I'll be ready as I'll ever be. They can't keep me in here forever."

"They'll try." I muttered.

"Hm?" she said.

"Just be careful okay?"

Another smile fell on her lips. "Don't worry." I frowned not convinced. Xina saw my disapproval and shrugged it off. "I'm leaving."

"Mhm." I said still upset.

* * *

I walked down the hall where the Grey Area was located. I hadn't notice, but I realized that it was really quiet in the castle. At first I couldn't figure out why. Then it hit me, there are only 8 members left in Organization XIII. It shocked me. It wouldn't have been as bad if we lost 1 member (preferably Larxene) or maybe 2 members (preferably Larxene _and_ Marluxia) but we lost 5 people. The only survivors were Axel and I. Then something else hit me. The people who died were rats of the Organization. If people found out that I befriended Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku they'd get rid of me too. A sudden chill ran down my spine. No, no one will find out! But what if they did? Would they kill me too? By the time I got to the Grey Area I hadn't noticed that Saix was watching me closely. What is up with everyone watching over my shoulder? I had noticed that Axel has been following me. Every time I left my room he found as excuse to come along. Honestly, I can tell when Axel is lying. But this whole following me around thing is getting annoying real quick real fast.

"Hey Xina looking for another round of poker?" Xiggs asked. To keep me from whining Xiggs tried his hardest to keep me busy. So he did it by teaching me how to play poker. At first I was getting killed by everyone, even Roxas… But as I started practicing more I ended killing everyone else, to the point where I became newfound champion. So in the end Xiggs was able to keep me busy for _half_ of the day.

"Can't today," I said walking up to him. Demyx and Luxord was there also. They both look frustrated. Luxord looked more frustrated while Demyx was concentrated on his cards. "trying to get on a mission."

"Again? Xina I think you should give up." Demyx said getting out of his concentration.

My smile turned to a frown. "I refuse. I'm tired of staying in here."

Xiggs sighed, "You do what you want." I can tell he knew I was going to fail.

I stomped over to Saix, he didn't even know I was there. He was too busy looking at Kingdom Hearts.

"Hello? Saix?" no response. "Saix!" he swiftly turned around looking at me.

"What do you want." He said in a stern tone. I wondered what drove his undies in a bunch.

"I wanna go on a mission!" I snapped. Which wasn't my intention.

"You may not."

"Why not?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Well can I please talk to Master Xemnas?" I called him that just to make sure Saix wouldn't scold me and lose my chances of getting out of here. That's how desperate I was.

"Xemnas does not have time to talk to you. Nor are you important."

"Important?" I spat. Anger showed in my face. "Why the fuck am I on house arrest? I didn't even doing anything!"

"Watch your tone, Number XV!" He growled.

Everything moved so fast, one thing led to another and all of a sudden my Keyblade was inches from Saix's face, which showed astonishment.

"No you watch _your_ tone!" I wasn't in complete Heartless Form, but my eyes were golden and my Keyblade was a two-bladed scythe. "unlike everyone else, I am not afraid of you."

"Xina stop! You're playing a very deadly hand." Xiggs said.

I was going to answer with a 'I don't care' but I decided not to. I was pretty sure I made things 10 times worse then it was. "Fine." I walked away and ran outside. I sat on the steps of a near by building. Naturally, it was quiet. I never realized how lonely this city looks…

"Boy did you really mess up this time, Poppet."

"Saix is hiding something. I can feel it."

"And what makes you think that?" Xiggs teased.

"It's in my gut." I said as I threw a rock.

"Look Poppet, I think your just angry and not thinking clearly."

"So you don't believe me?"

There was a long pause before he answered. "Not rea-" I walked away not ready to hear anything else from him. Instead I walked back to the castle and up to my room. I saw Roxas and Xion but I kept walking. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone else.

* * *

I spent almost the entire day in my room. To pass the time and calm myself down I decided to read a book. It actually helped and I felt a lot better, but I still felt trapped. I knew I needed to get out of here or I would go crazy! I checked the time and it was 6:00 nobody would be at the castle except Saix. Ever since we lost so many of our members, Saix has been making everyone do extra missions, excluding me of course. Knowing this I decided to sneak out. It wasn't hard really. I had to do was sneak pass the Grey Area. Then another thought came to me. Why don't I just teleport? I smacked my forehead. "Why didn't think of this before?" I willed a portal to go to Twilight Town hopefully Roxas and the others will be there. As I walked towards the portal it closed on me. "What the hell?" I tried to will another portal, this time it didn't show up at all. I growled, "Damn Saix. Why he gotta be so damn smart?" I quickly left my room and scanned the hallway. The coast was clear so I tip-toed passed the Grey Area. I saw Saix looking at Kingdom Hearts again. Why don't he just marry that thing? Anyways, I left castle the old fashion way and headed to Twilight Town.

The sun beamed down on me when I finally got there. It felt nice to and it defiantly improved my mood. I wanted to get some ice cream before I headed to the clock tower, but when I got there it was closed. I frowned, "Aw man! I haven't had none in ages. " I shrugged it off and went towards the clock tower. When I made it to the top, I saw none other than Roxas. He looked at me in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ohh, just thought I pay a visit." I smiled. "You mind?"

"Of course not." He returned the smile and gestured me to sit down. "So, I'm guessing you snuck out?" I nodded.

"You guessed right comrade."

"What if Saix finds out?"

"Am I suppose to care?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Because you can get into a lot of trouble!" he said with a worried look.

I laughed. "Considering that I tried to attack him earlier. I don't think I can get into anymore trouble then that."

"You attacked him?" Roxas shrieked. I nodded. "Xina! What if you get turned into a dusk?"

"I'll take that anyday." I mumbled. This made him shift uncomfortably. "Look can we talk about this some other time? I just wanna relax." I leaned back and closed my eyes. There was a few moments of silence as if Roxas wanted to say something. I sighed, "Whatever it is that's on your mind, just say it."

"It's about my dreams…" he said. This definitely caught my attention and I quickly got back and looked at him. "What about them?"

"I keep having dreams about the ocean."

"The ocean?"

"Yea I feel as if it's tied to something in my past."

"Hmmm." I thought about it. Maybe I should tell him my dreams too? "Roxas, I've been having dreams too."

"Really?" he sounded kind of excited.

"They aren't as great as yours. I had a dream about a guy torturing me."

"Who?" he sounded worried now.

"I dunno. Every time I try to remember his face my head starts to hurt really bad. I think this is also tying to my past. Maybe it's telling me how I was created."

"Xina I'm worried about you."

I frowned. "Why?"

"It just feels like ever since you came back from Castle Oblivion things have been different and I'm worried that things will change." It was true ever since I had got back home I wasn't exactly my normal self. Even though I was bored during those 3 weeks and I was still my hyper self when around Roxas and the others, there was times where I would just zoned out or have moments of rage and sadness. Times like those is when I could feel Nia's emotions. I didn't know what was going on and every time I tried to contact her I never got a response. The emotion that came to me was strong and it really bothered me. I had thought about going back there, but I hadn't followed through with a plan yet.

"You know, to be honest, I worry about that too. Things changing I mean. But you don't have to worry about me, comrade. I won't change. Everything that I do, I do it for a reason and I do it out of good intentions."

"So is there a reason your saying this?"

"There is." My only reason of saying it was so just in case I do leave or if the Organization ever found about me being friends with Sora and the others, I don't want him to resent me from leaving. "But there's no reason for me to say yet."

Roxas looked really worried now, but all I could do was give him a reassuring smile.

"I don't' want any of this to change."

I nodded "Me either, but I'm really glad you're my friend Roxas. I can really trust you."

"You trust Xion and Axel, don't you?"

"Of course." I wasn't 100 percent on Axel, but of course I couldn't say that out loud.

"Well you're early." We both looked to see it was Axel standing behind us.

"No you're just late." Roxas said as Axel walked over and sat next to him. He looked passed him and noticed my presence.

"Xina what are you doing here? Considering you pissed of Saix I think you should go back to HQ."

"Hey Axel she doesn't have to leave, does she?" Roxas asked.

"Even if he says yes I'm not gonna. I know how much trouble I'm in, I just don't give a damn right now so can we talk about something else, please?"

"Fine." Axel said still frowning. There was a few minutes of silence before Roxas spoke.

"Today marks 255."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"What's that about?" Axel asked.

"It's been that many days since I've been in the Organization." Roxas looked down at his ice cream "Man time flies."

"I agree," I said. "I guess for me it's been 252 days, but I haven't really counted."

"So you two got the number memorized, do ya?" Axel asked.

"Yea, have to hang onto something, right?" Roxas said. "It's not like I have memories before the Organization." I do, but yet again I couldn't say this out loud. "Don't you remember? I acted like a zombie."

Axel patted him on the shoulder "Right, that first week. You could barely form a sentence."

I giggled "Not me though. I never acted like a zombie." I teased. Roxas gave me an annoyed look. I giggled some more.

Axel pushed Roxas a little "But come on you're still kind of a zombie." Axel teased also. My giggles turned into laughter.

"Oh thanks!" Roxas mused. We all laughed and it felt really good. All of us looked at the sun. It made Axel think of something.

"Hey Roxas, Xina, bet you don't know why the sunset red." I looked at the sun, I actually never thought about something like that. "You see, the light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

Roxas shoved Axel "Like we asked, Know-It-All."

"Right? Don't you feel smart." Again more fits of laughter filled the air. It was really making my day better. Axel decided to lay down and Roxas looked over his shoulder behind me.

"Seriously, where is she?"

"Hm?" I quickly realized he was talking about Xion. "I'm pretty sure she just hung up on a mission or something."

"Well I got two ice creams, but since she not coming you can have it, Xina."

"Oh my gosh thank you so much Roxas! I haven't had these in _ages_!" I was so distracted by the sweet and saltyness of the ice cream that I hadn't notice the frown on Axel's face….

* * *

That next morning was really rough. Last night the same nightmare from before came back. This time I was able to get a grip on myself and not scream, but the excruciating headache stayed the same. It took me at least an hour to get ready. My headache had let up a little bit by the time I left the room. I tried to walk to the grey area as slow as possible. I'll admit I was a little nervous to meet up with Saix. After Axel, Roxas and I got home from the clock tower, I went to my room to find a note on my bed. It said that I should meet Saix that following morning. I'm pretty sure it was to receive my punishment for not only trying to attack him, but also disobeying orders to stay at the castle. Which was fine with me, I deserve my punishment. I was just worried about what my punishment will be.

Word must have spread quickly about my mischievous actions, because as soon as I entered the Grey Area, all eyes fell on me. Xaldin and Xiggs tried to hide their looks. Demyx kept giving me the nervous look. Roxas was there at the corner giving me a defiant nod. Xion was standing next to Saix, which made my curiosity out way my nerves. I walked slowly up to them. As always Saix's back was towards me. Xion had her hood up, which made me confused. The only time I had seen her with her hood was when she first entered to Organization along with me. Ever since then she's kept it off, especially when she's around Roxas, Axel and I. I immediately assumed something was wrong because not only was her hood up, she didn't even acknowledge me presence. I cleared my throat to announce my presence. Saix moved a little and turned around. My nerves got the best of me and I lowered my head down, avoiding Saix's piercing stare. I knew he wanted revenge, I could feel it in his stare, but something kept him from taking action. To be honest, I was expecting all mighty Xemnas to come and kick my ass. I swear I've only seen that man once, yet just hearing his name produces anger in me. Maybe that's why I attacked Saix. I was deep in thought, for a long time I hadn't realized Saix was 2 feet away from me. His menacing stare sent a chill down my spine. He quickly grabbed my arm tightly; I nearly jumped 10 feet out of my skin.

"Pay attention." He said

I was so stupefied that all I could do was nod. In the back of my head a question ranged, _Where is your anger now? _Xion lightly put her hand on Saix's arm.

"Will be going now to our mission." It was the first time I had heard her talk.

"Mission what mission? Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'll explain on our way." Xion pulled me along with her, making Saix release my arm. We quickly left the Grey Area, I heard footsteps behind me, I assumed it was Roxas. Xion kept walking and eventually made a portal. I wanted to turn around and look at Roxas, but Xion's grip was strong and she ended up pulling me into the portal with her. Once we got to the other side of the portal Xion let go of me. I looked around and realized we were in Twilight Town.

"We need to find him."

"Huh? Who? What's going on?" I was getting angry now. Mostly because I was still, well, you know, scared. And of course I started to breathe uncontrollably. Xion quickly grabbed my shoulders, she took her hood off and looked at me sternly.

"Xina breath, just breath." She said gently.

"But what's happening?" I sobbed.

"Look, Saix is very angry with you. He thinks your another rat in the organization."

"What?" More raspy breathing ensued. I felt like I was going to pass out. Xion shook me.

"Just listen! You're not the only one." I looked at her. I wanted to form the words, but they didn't come out, so she continued. "I haven't been one of there favorites either."

"But…" I sobbed because at this point I was crying. "I haven't done anything wrong! I didn't mean to attack him…."

"They think that action has some meaning to it."

"Fuck!" I spat out."

"Don't you see? Ever since Axel saved you from the Royal Guard, they've been acting strange. Xina, they don't trust you."

I gave her a sharp look. "How do you know about that? Me and Axel haven't said anything about that."

"I'll show you, but we have to find _him_ first."

"Who?" Xion quickly grabbed my wrist and guided me through out Twilight Town. We ended up going into the subway area. I felt the tingling sensation and alerted Xion of an upcoming enemy. I wiped my tears away and got into a fighting stance. The Heartless came out of the walls and floor. They were just the little ones, so they weren't so much trouble. I kicked one and slashed the other with my Keyblade. One jumped on my back and I slammed against the wall to get them off of me. Xion didn't seem to have any problems fighting them. I on the other hand was having a nervous break down while fighting them. So I couldn't seem to aim right when I shot my fire spell at them.

"Xina over here!" I looked around to find Xion at a nearby door. I kicked and punched the heartless as I ran to her. There was so many! I dived at the doorway and Xion closed the door. We could hear them pounding on it. I scanned the new area we were in. It was pretty dark and the air smelled of mold, it was pretty dank. Xion used her fire spell to let some light into the room. In the back of the room I could just make out a figure, it looked like it was wearing a Organization cloak.

"Hey!" Xion shouted. It actually startled me. The figure turned around facing us.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Did you send those heartless after us?" Xion asked. I looked at Xion and the figure back and forth in confusion.

"I did." It said. It was a male and his voice sounded very familiar.

"Why?" Xion asked again.

"Because I wanted to see if you could fight." He looked over to me "Why did you bring her?

"You can trust her! She's the only I know that can keep this a secret. I trust her." A secret? What secret?

"She betrayed me and she'll betray you too." Me? What did I do?

"Shut up! Both of you!" I shouted. "I can't think straight! I don't know what's going on!"

"Good you don't need to know." He said.

"She hasn't done anything to you! We need her!"

"Xion shut up! Please!" I shouted again. She gave me a annoyed look, but nodded nonetheless. "What do you mean by I betrayed you?" I asked the man "Who are you?" the man was silent. I took this as a sign and slowly walked up to him. I could hear his breathing, and he was taller than me. I didn't care about him attacking me or running away, I knew he wasn't going anywhere. I reached up and cautiously removed his hood. silver hair reveled itself under the hood. My heart started beating really fast. I reached behind his neck to take off the blindfold he had over his eyes. _Please don't let it be who I think it is…. _The man grabbed my arm yanked it away from him. Dumbfounded I backed away from him. He started taking the blindfold himself and I could feel the room spinning under my feet. The blindfold fell to the ground, there it was the bright turquoise eyes glistened in the darkness.

Only one word managed to leave my lips from my traumatized mind….

"Riku…."

* * *

Woah! Talk about shocking! O.o

Chapter 19: Switching Sides


End file.
